Lagrimas de Safael
by SeikoValantine
Summary: Safael, el mundo que encierra mas mundos...  dentro de el, un joven asesino llamado Hanzo Ishka busca la verdad...  Mientras los hilos del destino llenan mas y mas el mundo, El lobo negro de Bern busca el pasado perdido, mientras el dia del destino llega.
1. Inicio

Tears of Safael…. Lagrimas de Safael….

Mientras mas veo el tiempo, mas me doy cuenta de lo efimero de la humanidad….

Mientras mas veo nuestros logros, mas aparecen ante mi los limites de lo que el hombre puede llegar a lograr…

Aun así, nuestro mundo se abre…

Aun así, los reyes del pasado, y los dioses del pasado, se muestran ante mis ojos…

Uno a uno, pasan por mi mente, se alojan en mi memoria…

Y aun así, mi vida pasa, dia a dia, en lo mismo…

Estudios, ciencia, poder, realeza… todo es tan simple cuando lo ves con los ojos de la eternidad…

Y mientras aquello que puedo ser duerma en los sueños de aquel que soy por mis propias debilidades… mi verdadera fuerza no llegara a salir…

Y en este momento, tras pensarlo mucho, me doy cuenta de algo…

Soy un simple ser humano, en búsqueda de ser…. Lo que mis limites me impongan….

Cap. 1…. Genesis….

Se dice que en los tiempos de la antigua era, cuando este mundo en el que habitamos era un estero esteril y solitario, el mundo…Safael, era un ente vivo…

Solo, sintió un vacio horrendo en su ser, por lo que decidió llenarlo, creando criaturas…

Así, usando su cuerpo, y su mente, formo miles de variedades de seres, plantas, aves, mamíferos, reptiles, cientos y cientos de ellos, para que vivieran, se alimentaran, y se multiplicaran infinitamente…

Era un basto mundo, lleno de criaturas, y al ver sus obras moverse, respirar, vivir, y reproducirse, Safael, el mundo, se miro orgulloso de su obra…

Pero eso solo fue un espejismo, una ilusión, que se rompió en mil pedazos al poco tiempo….

(favor de anotar sus observaciones en el siguiente espacio)

Vaya, un mundo lleno de vida, miles de criaturas recién creadas viviendo por primera vez, no entiendo que pudo haber salido mal, supongo que seguire en el siguiente capitulo….

Cap. 2.- Los 4 dioses

Safael vivio en paz y felicidad por poco tiempo…

Tantas criaturas salvajes, en un mundo precario y rebozante de espacio, era un llamado a gritos al caos…

Las criaturas, al poco tiempo, observaron a sus hermanos de origen, detenidamente, inquisitivos, cada detalle, cada paso, y, cuando después de meditarlo, se dieron cuenta de sus fuerzas y debilidades, el caos llego

Las criaturas prendieron la mecha de la guerra, valiéndose de sus armas naturales, y sus ventajas, estallaron unos contra otros, en búsqueda del poder supremo, de la autonomía, y de alcanzar el estrato mas cercano a su creador…

No era una guerra planeada, solo la lucha de bestias con bestias, sangre y aullidos por todo Safael…

Y el mundo vio a sus hijos levantar colmillos y garras contra sus otros hermanos, buscando sobrevivir y ser los amos de el…

Pero acaso no se daban cuenta, decía Safael, que el único amo de Safael, el mundo, era el propio Safael…

Los gritos de agonia llenaban el alma de Safael, y en ese momento, Safael lloro….

4 lagrimas, 4 puras y gentiles lagrimas…

Una cayo en una montaña, fue absorbida por la tierra, sabia y rica, y se formo en la figura de una bella mujer, Amara, que en lenguaje antiguo significa riqueza…

Otra lagrima, cayo en el fuego de un volcán, se nutrio con su fuerza, su ímpetu y su espíritu salvaje, tornándose en el cuerpo de un joven y apuesto hombre, Elanorth, que en lengua antigua significa Juez

Una lagrima mas, cayo en el océano, se nutrio de la vida contenida en el vital alimento, y lo convirtió en conocimiento, convirtiéndose en una mujer con un temple sagaz y calmo, Atreya, que en lengua antigua significa Brillo

Y la ultima y mas pequeña, se dejo llevar por el aire, jugo entre las alas de las aves, entre las hojas de los arboles, y cuando al fin se sintió lleno de alegría, tomo forma, de una grácil y juguetona niña, Kamyra, que en lengua antigua significa Risa…

En el momento que los 4 se formaron, las bestias los observaron, los vieron, y al igual que con sus hermanos, cada detalle paso por sus ojos, cada gesto y movimiento de estos nuevos y resplandescientes seres…

Y al observar la perfeccion de sus nuevos hermanos, cada ser, cada ave, cada bestia, planta y espíritu, dijo, al unisono, "he aquí aquellos que serán nuestros reyes, nacidos entre nuestros hermanos, pero superiores en cada aspecto, nos rendimos a ustedes, grandes reyes, rijanos con justicia, y obedeceremos sus mandatos"

Y al ver la paz alcanzada por sus nuevos hijos, Safael, exhausto de crear, durmió, y de ese sueño, a la fecha, no se ha levantado…

(Favor de anotar sus observaciones en el siguiente espacio)

O sea, el mundo la riega, y luego se duerme… no me lo tomen a mal, pero esta parte me dejo un gran vacio espiritual,( y en el estomago, no he desayunado)… en fin, sin ley, no ahí orden, simple y consciso

Cap. 3… el hombre…

Durante eones, los 4 reyes esperaron el despertar de su padre…

Safael, agotado, seguía dormido, nutriéndolos con sus bondades, pero en estopor, silencioso, como muerto…

Y los reyes, al verse sin la tutoria de su padre, sintieron el ímpetu de su juventud, y quisieron alcanzar a su progenitor…

Crear vida, eso desearon, pero no la vida salvaje y sin sentido de sus hermanos, si ellos, los reyes, iban a tener progenie, debía de ser superior, excelsa y sublime…

Y cada uno, a su manera, creo lo que el pensaba que era un ser perfecto…

El dia pactado, los 4 se reunieron, con sus hijos, para celebrar el encuentro…

Elanorth mostro a sus 2 hijos, el hombre y la mujer del fuego eran apuestos, fuertes y corpulento, su cuerpo era una obra de energía, pura y salvaje, fuerza y constitución excelsa, fruto de las llamas y el metla que les habían dado forma…

Y el se regocijo de su obra…

Y Amara rio, mostrándose exceptica de la obra de su hermano…

Y mostro a los suyos, limpios y pulcros, con un semblante que mostraba conocimiento y saber…

Tallados de madera de roble antiguo, estos seres eran la sabiduría encarnada, la tierra, rica en conocimientos, no había dudado en dárselos a sus hijos…

Y ella los elogio, enarbolando sus virtudes en una lluvia de petalos y el sublime olor de las rosas …

Y cuanto mas alegre estaba de su obra, su hermana Atreya se burlo, con sorna, de su orgullo…

Sabiduria adquirida, de que sirve si las cosas cambian, el verdadero poder nace de aprender, yprevenir los cambios, dijo, mientras mostro a sus creaciones…

Los mostro, hechos de la pura espuma del mar, sus 2 hombres, cuyo brillo se podía ver en los ojos, sagacidad e inteligencia, y el don de manipular las energias del mundo…

Mostraron pequeños brotes de su magia, chispas apenas, pero que demostraban que ella les había dado aquella energía propia de los dioses…

Y justo cuando iba a decir algo, la grácil y juguetona figura de Kamyra interrumpió…

Tontos y aburridos, sabiduría, fuerza, inteligencia, que es todo eso sin la chispa de la vida, la hermosura del movimiento, y lo grácil de la belleza…

Y les mostro sus creaciones, gráciles y bellas, un hombre y una mujer delgados, con cuerpos esbeltos y sutilez, sin las marcadas formas de su hermano, solo simples y esbeltos…

Y su hermano mayor se burlo de ellos, diciendo que sus hijos podrían doblar a esas flacuchentas figuras con solo la punta de su dedo…

Viéndose entre ellos, los reyes se dieron cuenta que estaban cayendo en el problema de su padre, la envidia era parte de ellos, y decidieron crear, entre todos, un ser mas…

Juntaron la espuma, el fuego, el viento, y la madera, y crearon un ultimo ser…

Un ser con fuerza, inteligencia, un cuerpo grácil y con sabiduría y capacidad de aprender, y lo dejaron en el mundo…

Y lo llamaron Sprite…

Pero era noble, demasiado, asi que sus padres, temerosos de que sus primeras creaciones quisieran aprovecharse de su ingenuidad, lo hicieron invisible…

Y viendo a todos sus hijos, los dejaron en el mundo, y solo observaron, desde las alturas, la continuidad del tiempo…

(favor de usar el siguiente párrafo para anotar sus observaciones)

Que podría decir, los humanos, y los reyes, una disputa de hermanos, y la aparición del primer sprite, este capitulo me fascino, no puedo esperar a ver lo que sucede

Cap. 4.- separación…

Así, el tiempo paso…

El sprite primario, el primero que tenia todo el conocimiento y sabiduría, viajo por el mundo, invisible, y se reprodujo…

Tomando aspectos de cada lugar que visitaba, sufria cambios constantes, dando como resultado la gran variedad de sprites que existen hoy en dia…

Y mientras el, sigiloso, se multiplicaba, sus hermanos cometían los mismos pecados de sus tios y padres…

Los hijos del fuego, fueron los primeros…

En cierta forma, su espíritu explosivo y su fuerza les hizo sentirse superiores a sus otros hermanos, y convoco a una reunión con los lideres de las otras clases…

El hablo, exponiendo que era el guerrero idóneo para mandar en el mundo, su fuerza y sus cuerpos, adornados por fuertes e infranqueables armaduras de metal, eran la fuerza mas poderosa del planeta…

El hijo del agua, en cambio, les llamo barbaros, diciéndoles que el donde mando debía ser para ellos, con ayuda de sus hermanos de la tierra, sabiduría e inteligencia, unidos, llevarían a la paz…

Y los hijos del viento, con sus gráciles cuerpos, les mostraron su error, ellos, los cazadores, los suministradores de materias primas y alimento, debían ser la cabeza de la humanidad….

Y así, con la rabia y el ego por las nubes, se desato la guerra…

Cada bando, la tierra y el agua, el fuego, y el aire, separados, buscando la autonomía…

Y cuando la batalla amenazaba con empezar… Safel despertó….

Con un estruendo sin igual, reprendió el ego de sus hijos, y el de los hijos de sus hijos, y con su barzo, aprtio su cuerpo…

Un gran bang, que cimbro la tierra, separando los 3 grupos para siempre…

Y para que no se volvieran a encontrar, creo mundos, barreras, fracciono su cuerpo en un sinfín de undos independientes, pero unidos por pequeños cumulos de energia, que debían separar al mundo para siempre…

Y furioso, durmió a los 4 reyes, y volvió a su sueño largo…

Y los 3 grupos se vieron solos y separados, y siguieron sus vidas…

El clan de fuego formo una monarquía, y hoy es la ciudad fortificada de kaslow…

El clan del agua y el de la tierra, observadores y estudiosos, formaron la bella Illya…

Y el clan viento, sobrevivientes y cazadores, forjaron la mecánica Jale…

Vivieron separados por eones, mientras el poder del padre supremo los manuviera alejados el uno de los otros…

(favor de usar el siguiente espacio para sus observaciones)

O sea, que la envidia de nuevo arruino todo… estos padres nuestros, en fin, la naturaleza humana, me pregunto que paso, y si estábamos separados, porque hoy, gracias a los portales, puedo ira a jale, Ilya y Kaslow? A leer se ha dicho

Cap. 5.- Luz y sombra

Aunque separados, los 3 clanes funcionaron muy afines…

Similar origen, y similar el desarrollo, los clanes se separaron a ellso mismos en busca de ideales…

El clan de fuego, guerreros naturales y fuertes, se pusieron a si mismos en luz y sombra, mientras un grupo, buscaba el honor y al equidad, y se formaron en paladines, el otro, que añoraban el hito de la salvajia y el derroche, se abrazaron a la explosiva naturaleza de su padre, y se formaron en Bersekers…

En el clan viento, mientras algunos nobles arqueros disfrutaban de la emosion de la caza deportiva, y se volvieron rangers, otro grupo, mas visionario, según ellos, se especializaron en la caceria de personas, y se formaron expertos de la espada, los asesinos de la actualidad…

En Ilya, el clan agua también se fracciono, un grupo, el mas iluminado, se especializo en el regalo de su madre, la magia, dándole brillos y formas sin igual, mientras que el otro, abrazando a la muerte, lo uso para encontrar nuevas forma de controlar la muerte, y se formo en nigromantes…

Y en la misma ciudad, un grupo del clan tirra intento alcanzar a sus padres, la gloria y la divinidad, y emulo la luz del sol, haciéndose clérigos, mientras que el otro, mas atado al mundo que los rodea, y viendo el buscar en la tierra los cielos, abrazo a la naturaleza, adquiriendo de ella formas de sus criaturas, y se hizo sabios…

Y cuanto mas especiales se volvían, mas delgada se hacia la tela que los separaba, y lo que debía durar para siempre, no lo hizo, y Safael se volvió, de nuevo, 1…

Al ver eso, los 3 grupos, en búsqueda de la expansión, pelearon por las nuevas zonas que dia a dia se abrían, y ganaban mas y mas terreno, formando así las relaciones que tenemos en la actualidad….

(favor de usar el siguiente espacio para poner sus comentario)

O sea, los asesinos, cazadores de personas?... diablos, me hacen parecer el villano, los demás grupos se notan buenos, en cierto punto, pero a nosotros y los nigros, vaya que nos dieron un quemon de pocas… en fin, esto ya se acabo, a trabajar se ha dicho XD

(y en letras doradas)

LIBRO: GENESIS, EDITORIAL QUILL

En ese momento, aquel joven de ligeras ropas cierra aquel tomo de papel y encuadernación, iluminado por un quinque, y las estrellas ene l firmamento, cuando una pequeña y delicada voz se escucha…

-Vaya fiasco, casi ni salimos, solo una mension a medias, y de regreso a los humanos…-

El joven, de cabello oscuro, ojos afilados y una bandana roja en la cabeza, dirige su mirada al cielo, mientras la figura de un sprite rosado con alas blancas habla…

-Oye Hanzo, señor, nos leera otra historia?-

Y en eso, un sprite, de alas doradas y tono azul, le dice

-Shh, Sky, no hables, que no ves que esta pensando el amo?-

-Mira a quien callas, Lucca, deberías de ser mas como Kurat, el nunca jamás me dice nada…-

Y el sprite lucca dice

-Pues dudo que hable, solo oilo roncar…-

En ese momento, el sprite rosado observa a su compañero, u sprite amarillo con alas de color verde hoja, sacando ronquidos…

Y el tono rosa de la sprite se torno en rojo al grtitar

.KURAT, POR UN DEMONIO, DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Y en ese momento, el joven, que estaba absorto observando el viento, cayo al suelo, debido a la sorpresa recibida

El estruendo de su cabeza chocando con el suelo fue tal, que la sprite sintió pena, corrió a donde el joven intentaba levantarse, y dijo

-perdon amo, perdón… perodon, es que comprenda, vivir con este par, y luego…-

El joven trata de calmar a la pequeña con la mano, mientras ella arrojoa sendos chorros de lagrimas de sus ojos…

-Traquila Sky, no pasa nada, yo tuve la culpa, por distraerme…-

Y ya mas tranquila, la pequeña rosada le dice

-Y en que pensaba, amo, que fue lo que le distrajo de repente…-

Y el joven, viendo al cielo, estrellado, no pudo sino recordar aquel dia, tanto tiempo antes, y decirle

-Solo la alegría, Sky, mañana cumplo mi deber, y podre volver a ser libre, regresar a casa, y a….-

Y en ese momento, el joven callo, murmurando un nombre en sus pensamientos…

(Angela… que estas hciendo, estaras bien, mañana, mañana…. RETOMARE MI CAMINO, Y DEMOSTRARE LA VERDAD A TUS OJOS….)

Fin Del cap. 1, espero les haya gustado, see ya


	2. un sueño de una isla pasada

Lagrimas de Safael , cap. 2…

Un sueño puede empezar, aun mientras la oscuridad que niebla nuestros ojos no es la que envuelve la noche…

El bullicio en Belcar es el mismo…

Cada dia, a esa hora, todo el mundo descansa del arduo dia en el fuerte, mientras que la capitana, Antaro, saborea un poco de vino tinto…

Queenie, el herrero, alardea de su fuerza jugando a los puños con algunos soldados, las cosas son igual a cada dia…

Antaro mueve un poco su copa, otro dia, otro oro…

Aun recuerda como aquel dia, hace años, un simio le salvara la vida…

Ahí cosas que te marcan de por vida, y el hecho de ser la única sobreviviente de aquel bestial ataque de raptores por la ayuda de un simio gigante, la habían hecho muy resilente a atacar a tan nobles criaturas…

No así su camarada, William, que cada dia se mostraba mas violento contra los simios y raptores que asolaban la meseta…

Aun no entendía William sus sentimientos?, ellos eran mas que animales… acaso el que aquel portentoso simio la salvara no simbolizaba que no eran bestias salvajes?…

Mientras ella agitaba su copa con el vino, y su mente con sus dudas, la puerta del bar se abrió…

De repente, un joven, de no mas de 20 años camina en dirección a William…

Cargando 1 gran bolsa en su espalda, se acerca al capitán…

William lo ve, sin extrañarse, mientras que Antaro lo observa detenidamente…

El chico tiene el cabello negro, algo largo, con una bandana en la cabeza, sus ropas eran ligeras, con 2 espadas a ambos lados de su cintura, y el escudo de Jale tatuado en su hombro, junto a otro, mas pequeño y abajo, que era una especie de sol rojo, saliendo en el horizonte…

De repente, el chico habla con William, con un tono algo despectivo

-Tenia razón- dice mientras le deja la bolsa en la mesa – los raptores robaron las provisiones, pero al no poder abrir las cajas, solo las dejaron algo maltratadas, así que pude recuperarlas sin grandes perdidas…-

William intenta abrir la bolsa, pero la espada del chico se interpuso a su mano justo antes de tocar el nudo de la bolsa…

-Antes de que veas el contenido, estamos en lo dicho, cierto William?…-

Un poco asombrado por la rápida acción de aquel joven, William tose para recuperar el aliento, sin duda ese chico era tal como habían dicho, y dijo

-Si aquí traes lo que prometiste, mi palabra se cumplirá…-

En ese momento, el joven deshizo el nudo de aquel bulto, y la enorme cabeza de un simio salió al abrirse aquella bolsa…

William no podía creerlo, las dimensiones, el color del pelo, esa cabeza sin duda era…

-Ostentoso, si mal no recuerdo, ese fue tu pedido, cierto capitán?..-

William aun no podía creerlo, pero sin duda ese era el simio…

De nuevo tosio para que sus subordinados no notaran la sorpresa, aquella misión era un suicidio, y aun así, aquel joven trajo la cabeza del líder de los simios de la meseta…

William sonrio, aquella bestia al fin dejaría de ser un problema para los planes expansionarios de Kaslow en la meseta, y los soldados vieron con agrado cuando aquel comandante tomo la cabeza del enorme simio y la colgó de la pared mas larga de la taberna a modo de trofeo…

Y al ver la cabeza de su temible enemigo junto a la de otros jefes tribales de aquel lugar, como Sonora y el mismo Waltawa, que semanas antes habían caído, los soldados gritaron al unisono

-POR LA GLORIA DE ODIN, TROY Y EL BRILLO DE KASLOW…-

Y la algarabía no se hizo esperar…

Y de entre todos los que estaban aquella noche en aquel lugar, solo 2 almas no vitoreaban de jubilo…

Aquel joven se encamino a la salida de aquella taberna, cuando un sentido de alerta lo impulso a detenerse…

En aquel momento, sintió el frio metal de un rifle en su nuca, y la voz femenina pero firme de Antaro, que le ordenaba…

-Detente, Asesino…-

El chico no se inmuto, no se movio ni un apice, mientras aquella militar le hablaba

-No se que clase de arreglo hayas hecho con William, pero ese mono, ese noble animal, me salvo la vida, y esa es una deuda que estoy dispuesta a pagar con tu cabeza…-

En aquel momento, el lugar se lleno de silencio, no era propio de la capitana Antaro atacar por la espalda, el lugar se detuvo, por un instante…

Y justo cuando aquella mujer estaba a punto de disparar, el joven , sin voltear, se movio a un lado, acercando su espalda al pecho de la capitana, de un rápido movimiento tomo aquel fusil, girándolo para crear presión en la muñeca y así forzó a la capitana a soltar su arma…

Después, con el codo de su otro brazo, golpeo el abdomen de la capitana, la cual por la sofocación se giro al frente, y con el brazo que ya tenia sujeto, la arrojo por el aire para caer estrepitosamente en una mesa…

La capitana solo alcanzo a abrir los ojos, para ver como aquel chico le apuntaba a la cara con su propio fusil…

Varios soldados intentaron arrojarse contra el joven, pero el capitán William, con tono imperativo, les ordeno que se contuviesen…

-SOLDADOS, LA CAPITANA INICIO ESTO, Y ES UNA FALTA A SU HONOR QUE PARTICIPEN, DEJEN QUE PASE, LO QUE TENGA QUEN PASAR…-

La capitana observo el gesto duro de William, sin importar lo que pasara, el no participaría…

Y ella vio aquellos ojos del joven, como era posible que un muchacho como ese la hubiese derribado?...

Y en ese momento, aquel chico saco otro bulto, mas pequeño de su ropas…

Abrió aquel envoltorio, y ella vio como le arrojo su contenido a la cara…

Ella los vio, de reojo…

Solo eran… pedazos de armaduras?...

Si, eran piezas, pedazos rotos de trajes de soldados, soldados de Kaslow, ella no comprendía que podían significar…

-Si no me equivoco…- dijo el joven, con aire autoritario – ustedes en Kaslow tienen una tradición de honrar los escudos de los soldados caidos cuando no se pueden recuperar sus cuerpos, así que tómelos, vaya a donde tenga que ir, y no me moleste, capitana…-

-Soldados caidos, de… de donde sacaste estos…- trato de balbucear la capitana, pero el chico, sin voltear a verla le dijo

-Los traje de la madriguera de su "Noble Criatura"… supongo que ellos fueron el ultimo alimento de su querido mono…-

Y el sujeto se dispuso a salir, no sin antes ver de reojo a la capitana, a la cual le arrojo aquel rifle, y le dijo

-Por cierto, no me gustan esas cosas suyas, prefiero los arcos, son mas rapidos, y es muy difícil que se me olvide ponerle el seguro…-

Y en ese momento, la capitana vio como ella, en su rabia, había olvidado quitar el seguro de disparo de su arma…

En ese momento, William ordeno que la fiesta regresara, y solo Queenie, el herrero, se acerco a auxiliar a la bella capitana…

La levanto, ella no podía creer como había sido lanzada tan fácil, cuando el fuerte herrero le dijo

-Capitana, deje de preocuparse, ni siquiera el General Jarl pudo con el, no es…-

Y la capitana, al escuchar aquel nombre, interrumpió diciendo

-Jarl dices, que tiene que ver ese tipo con el General?-

Y al ver que la capitana no sabia nada, el dijo

-Capitana, ese tipo es Hanzo, Hanzo Ishka…-

Y la capitana, al recordar el nombre, dijo…

-El lobo… el Lobo Negro de Bern…-

Mientras, afuera, el chico se dirigía hacia el centro de investigación de la meseta…

Montado en un lobo negro, montura característica de la gente de Ilya, mientras corre en la noche, su mente divaga, a un tiempo atrás…

Un tiempo diferente, donde todo era mas fácil…

Siwa, su isla natal…

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuanto…

Y de repente, el camino que recorría se perdió, retornando al tiempo pasado, cuando un niño dormía en su tibia cama, mientras una dulce y angelical voz gritaba su nombre desde afuera de su casa…

-HANZOOOO… HANZOOOO… PEQUEÑO CABEZA HUECA, YA DESPIERTA, NO ME ESCUCHAS, HANZOOOO….-

El niño escucha aquellas palabras, y se fingió dormido, sabia muy bien la rutina…

Ella diria hanzo, luego algún tipo de chiste, y luego arrojaría piedras a la ventana para despertarlo…

Y en ese momento, recordó…

-ANGELA… ESPERA LAS VENTANAS ESTAN….-

Y fue muy tarde, una de las piedras, cual misil, atravezo las cortinas, golpeando al chico en pleno rostro….

El pobre chico no supo nada, solo escucho los pasos entrando a su casa, mientras el trataba de levantarse…

Y la vio, una niña de 10 años, cerca de el…

-Hanzo, Hanzo, discúlpame, estas bien?...-

Y en ese momento, por la posición de la chica, el chico vio algo que no debía, y solo atino a decir…

-Angela… este…-

La chica no comprendía los balbuceo del chico, y dijo…

-Vamos Hanzo, dime algo, lo que sea, dime…-

-Veo tus panties…-

Y por toda la isla se escucho tremenda cachetada…

Mientras caminaba, con la cara hinchada, Hanzo no dejaba de ver el rostro de su amiga…

-Ya perdóname, Angela, y dime que me querías mostrar ayer que estabas tan feliz…-

La chica tomo la mano de Hanzo y le dijo

-Sh… es un secreto.. sígueme Hanzo….-

El chico siguió a la niña lejos de la aldea…

Y cuando vio aquello, no cupo en su sorpresa…

-Este.. este es?...-

Y la chica le mostro aquel ser parecido a una gelatina con ojos, y le dijo

-Si, es mi primer sprite, no es lindo, se llama lollipop…-

Hanzo lo vio y dijo

-Genial, una paleta… por cierto, como…-

Y la chica miro al cielo y dijo

-Fue sorprendente, pensé que nunca aparecería, y ayer, cuando me di cuenta de mi camino, el apareció…-

El chico no entendió las palabras de aquella chica, y dijo

-Camino, a que te refieres con camino?...-

Y la chica le dijo…

-Ayer, mientras veía algunas cosas, me decidi….voy a viajar, a Ilya, y me formare como sacerdotisa…-

Las lagrimas corrieron por el rostro del joven, al recordar a su amiga partiendo, y una débil sonrisa se asomo, al llegar a la parte de su vida cuiando…

Una figura femenina cubierta de habitos luminosos voltea, el cabello negro, idéntico al de la niña del pasado, y un rostro angelical, mientras, con aquella dulce voz, le dice

-Que te parece, con estas ropas, no volveras a ver mis panties, fizgon…-

Y de repente, aquel lobo se detuvo, mientras un viejo, en las puertas del instituto recibe al recién llegado…

-Vaya Hanzo, llegas a tiempo, pensé que tendríamos que empezar la despedida sin ti….-

Y en ese momento, Hanzo, el Lobo Negro de Bern, entro a aquel lugar, que había sido su hogar por 3 largos años….


	3. Camino

Lagrimas de Safael… cap. 3

Un sueño se abre en tu mente, mientras los ojos de tu mente lleguen mas lejos que los de tu cuerpo…

La luz del sol sale en la aldea de Siwa…

Un niño, con los ojos abiertos, trata de consiliar el sueño, cuando se ha dado cuenta que es de dia…

Apesadumbrado, levanta su cama, pensando en las palabras de su amiga, un dia anterior…

(me ire a ilya, a formarme como sacerdotisa)

El niño camina, alcanza sus sandalias, no se ve muy descansado…

Se dirige al baño, se quita la pijama, pone el agua a correr mientras se tibia un poco, y al ver el espejo, observa aquellas marcas raras en su espalda…

2 marcas que corren paralelas a su espalda, y según su madre fueron hechas por un lobo cuando el era pequeño…

El agua esta lista, se mete a la bañera, esperando que así su mente deje de divagar…

Pero por mas que intentaba pensar en algo mas, mas recordaba a su amiga…

Angela se iba para siempre de Siwa, ella ya había elegido su camino, y tenia a su Spirite guardian…

Ludauuman, el jefe, así lo había dicho, sin su guardioan, ningún niño podría dejar la isla…

Y el no lo tenia…

Aun no comprendía el porque el, si el desde niño sabia su camino, no había obtenido su Sprite guardian…

El siempre se había visto como un poderoso paladin, al igual que su madre, quien hace tiempo había partido hacia el Pantano Negro, para ayudar a las fuerzas de Ilya en esa zona maldita…

Si tan solo su guardian ya hubiese aparecido, ya estaría el en camino de Ilya, junto a su querida amiga de la infancia…

Ver a su madre de nuevo, y no separarse de su amiga, era eso lo que el deseaba en verdad, y la única forma era tener su guardian, y la forma de obtenerlo, era tener su meta bien clara…

Y el la tenia, entonces, porque no aparecia?...

Dio un furioso golpe al agua de la bañera, estaba hastiado…

Se vio en el espejo, y estaba llorando, vaya que le había dolido…

Se vistió, en 2 dias ella partiría, y quería que el tiempo que les quedaba juntos fuera especial…

Según ella, le tenia otra sorpresa, mientras no fuera otro crio de esos…

Se alisto, se puso su ropa de uso, y vio aquel brazalete…

Antes de irse, su madre se lo había dado, que significado tenia, solo seria un regalo de una madre a su hijo?...

En fin, pensó, mientras se termino de alistar…

Corrió a la entrada del pueblo, ella debía estar ahí, esperándolo…

No es que fuera un pueblo grande, pero Ludauuman decía que Siwa tenia una importancia mas alla de su tamaño, el formar mensajeros Sprite y dejarlos en los mundos de Safael no era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera…

Solo que a veces sentía que se lo tomaban demasiado a pecho, y el no poder dejar la isla sin un sprite guardian era algo que le fastidiaba…

Y entre mas preguntaba la forma, menos entendia, siempre la misma respuesta…

"cuando tu camino sea claro" decían unos, "cuando tu verdadero deseo se muestre" decían otros…

Y el ya estaba pero si bien harto de preguntar…

En eso estaba, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando la voz de Angela lo distrajo

-Por aca, cabeza hueca, que no me ves?- le dijo, mientras el reaccionaba a la voz de su amiga…

Hanzo corrió hacia Angela, no quería que lo viese así de deprimido, así que lo mejor que pudo, fingió una sonrisa…

-Bien, ya llegue, que planes tienes'- pregunto sin tacto y con algo de prisa, mientras la niña de cabellos oscuros le dijo

-Aquí no, iremos al monte, quiero que veas algo-

-Pero Angela, que no sabes que se nos esta prohibido a los niños entrar a ese lugar?...-

Pero el sabia que disuadir a Angela cuando había tomado una decisión era caso perdido, así que solo la siguió, para así evitar que algo malo le pasara…

Caminaron por el bosque, repleto de venados, al menos no había alerta de bestias salvajes, y eso tranquilizaba un poco a Hanzo…

Caminaron por la vereda de la montaña, hasta llegar a un viejo altar…

Muchas veces, en sus tediosas tardes, Babama hablaba sobre el altar, que según el, albergaba a la bestia antigua Baron Urraca, un ser que fue derrotado, años antes, por los antiguos guerreros de Siwa…

No comprendía el porque ella le había pedido ir a ese lugar, ella se acerco al altar que conmemoraba a los héroes, y se puso demasiado callada…

-Sabes, Hanzo…- dijo ella, con tono solemne..- hoy se cumplen 40 años de ese dia, el dia de la gran batalla de Siwa…-

-Si, lo recuerdo, Ludauuman no deja de hablar de las festividades, y…-

Angela se callo por un momento, y suspiro…

Hanzo no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga, y ella dijo

-Porque… porque no has tratado de disuadirme?...-

Hanzo no comprendía las palabras de su amiga, y en ese momento… ella se giro…

Sendas de lagrimas corrian por su rostro mientras que ella, destrozada, se lanzo contra su amigo, llorando en su pecho…

-PORQUE HANZO, TAN POCO IMPORTO PARA TI, QUE SABES QUE ME IRE LEJOS, TALVEZ PARA SIEMPRE, Y NI UNA LAGRIMA TE MERZCO….-

Ella, la Angela de siempre, la chica fuerte y decidida, en el ultimo momento, se había quebrado?...

El se sintió tentado a decírselo, así como estaba ella…

Ella no se iria si el se lo pedia, se quedarían juntos y esperarían una oportunidad de irse ambos…

Pero… también sabia, que dejarla ahí, solo por su capricho, era algo que no podía permitirse, Angela, su Angela, ya tenia un camino, y el no podía truncar su vida, ell debía seguir adelante, y así debía ser

Y armándose de valor, la tomo, la vio a los ojos y le dijo

-No te lo pido, porque se que no es para siempre…-

Y en ese momento, se alejo un poco, a donde la estatua de los héroes estaba, y dijo

-Algun dia, sere un gran guerrero, un paladin, como mi madre, y luchare para que tu sepas donde encontrarme…-

Angela escucho las palabras de Hanzo, y le dijo

-Vaya paladin, si estas bien flaco, si vas a ser un guerrero tan fuerte como dices, seguro que al primer golpe te caeras….-

El tomo eso como un reto, y le dijo

-Si, claro, pero ya veras, sere alguien tan fuerte, que nadie podrá ignorar mi fama, sere alguien fuerte, y me conocerán como el dragon blanco, si, me agrada… el Dragon Blanco de Siwa….-

Ella se acerco a el y le dijo

-Vaya Dragon Blanco, pues mas te vale tener a un poderoso curador junto a ti, o al primer enemigo poderoso caeras…-

El no entendía aquellas palabras, y ella dijo

-Si, sere la Luz Divina de Siwa, la bella Cleriga Angela…-

Y ambos se vieron, sonriendo…

En ese momento, Hanzo tomo una roca y escribió en un árbol

Angela se acerco, y leyó lo que su amigo había escrito

"Aquí nace el dragon Blanco de Siwa, prometiendo algún dia llegar con su fama a loa oídos de la Luz Divina de Siwa…"

Y Angela, tomando la misma piedra, escribe

"Y la Luz Divina de Siwa, que promete algún dia ser lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear y no dejar solo al dragon Blanco…"

Y al ver su fechoría, ambos se vieron a los ojos…

Y de repente, algo paso…

Aquella piedra que Hanzo había tomado, era parte del altar, un circulo mágico, que Babama había puesto para encerrar a la criatura…

Y ahora, sin una parte, el hechizo se había roto…

La tierra bajo sus pies se abria, poco a poco, cuando una enorme mano de piedra salió por el lugar del monumento…

Y de repente, un gigante de piedra apareció frente a los chicos…

El gigante, con ojos rojos como rubies, los vio a ambos, y empezó, lentamente a caminar contra ellos…

Ambos estaban petrificados por el miedo, y al caminar hacia atrás, ambos tropezaron por la ladera de la montaña…

Al llegar a un punto del camino, vieron como aquel gigante corria hacia ellos, por lo que sin pensarlo, corrieron hacia el pueblo…

Sin dudas, Muha, o incluso Babama podrían con aquel ser, así que corrieron mientras sentían mas y mas cerca los pasos de aquel golem

-Hanzo, que es eso, dime como…- preguntaba Angela, pero Hanzo, sin nada de tacto le dijo

-Angela, no es momento de preguntar que, sino de que tan lejos podemos correr de el…-

En eso estaban los chicos, cuando de repente, un dragon bebe apareció…

Conocidos por su violenta naturaleza, era algo que ellos hubiesen evitado, pero de el o el gigante, el dragon era la menor amenaza…

Ambos se arrojaron hacia el dragin, esperando que el no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero con tan mala suerte, que Angela tropezó, lastimándose el tobillo

-Hanzo, Hanzo, debes huir por ayuda..- le dijo la niña..

Y Hanzo estaba dudoso…

Si la dejaba, el se salvaría, pero su amiga…

Y su promesa…

Mientras el pequeño pero peligroso dragon se acercaba, Hanzo tomo una determinación…

El dragon preparo su flama, lanzándola contra los niños…

Y en el momento justo… Hanzo se interpuso a ella, recibiendo el ataque completo en su cuerpo…

Angela vio como el abdomen de Hanzo se prendía momentáneamente en flamas, sin dar cuenta de lo que pasaba…

-Hanzo, que haces tarado, huye, que no ves…-

Y Hanzo, con su voz mas dura, dijo

-Si, lo veo, veo mi camino, mi sendero… mi sendero es proteger a aquellos que me importan, no me importa como, no me importa con que, solo…SOLO QUIERO PROTEGER A AQUELLOS QUE SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI…-

De repente, sin saber como ni porque, al mismo tiempo que Hanzo se prendía en ira, el viento agito las ramas, era como una respuesta del cielo, del viento a su ira…

Y su brazalete, aquel que siempre cargaba, brillo…

Y las 2 gemas dentro de el, al mismo tiempo, se prendieron el luces, las cuales volaron por alrededor, hasta caer al suelo, y formarse en 2 figuras curiosas…

2 pequeños sprites salieron de aquel brazalete, diciendo

-Al fin el amo nos libero, listo Lucca?- la pequeña y azul figura hablo…

-Listo Sky, dáselo al jefe…- dijo la otra, mientras que la pequeña bola de gelatina se aproximo a Hanzo y le dijo

-Amo, esta espada es para ti, no es muy buena, pero te servirá….-

Hanzo, aun sin entender que pasaba, tomo aquella espada mientras que el dragon amenazaba con atacar de nuevo…

Al ver la flama del dragon Hanzo la recibió con la espada, mientras avanzaba contra la criatura…

Y usando el impulso, le propino un golpe certero en el abdomen, lo cual termino rápidamente con aquel dragon…

Angela aun no podía creerlo, pero Hanzo había hecho un movimiento muy extraño,m como si siempre hubiera usado espadas…

Hanzo, por su parte, al ver el cadáver del pequeño dragon frente a el, sintió un gozo malsano, como una rabia contenida dentro de su cuerpo, dejo caer la espada en ese momento, sin entender el como ni porque…

Angela, comprendiendo aquella mirada, solo supo lo que tenia que hacer…

Abrazo a Hanzo, y le dijo

-Tranquilo, gracias, me salvaste, gracias Hanzo…-

Y en ese momento recordaron, aquel gigante estaba cerca…

Hanzo intento poner de pie a Angela, pero su tobillo estaba peor de lo que creían…

Y en ese momento, la gran figura de piedra los había alcanzado…

Hanzo sabia que no podía dejar a Angela, y tomo de nuevo aquella espada, esperando a que algo le dijera que hacer…

Ya no tenia ese sentido de urgencia, ya no sentía aquello que sintió al derrotar al dragon, solo era Hanzo, y el no podría hacer nada…

Y en ese momento, del cielo, como saeta, una figura oscura…

Un extraño de ropas ligeras, como una sombra oscura, se interpuso en el camino del gigante…

Peleaba con 2 espadas, como una extraña e hipnotica danza, de un lado a otro, evitando los ataques de la figura extraña…

Y de repente, entre los matorrales, Babama apareció

-QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ, ANGELA, HANZO, QUE PASO CON LA FIGURA DEL MONUMENTO..-

Los niños trataron de articular palabras, pero Babama, al ver al extraño peleando con la criatura dijo

-Y habrá tiempo de explicaciones, es hora de encerrar a Urraca de nuevo…-

Y una luz verde salió del baculo de Babama, dando de lleno en la criatura, que retrocedió, mas y mas, hasta que cayo, hecha piedras…

Hanzo vio como aquel demonio se desmoronaba, y justo cuando intento acercarse a su salvador, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron…

Cayo al suelo, ante la mirada preocupada de Angela…

El dia golpeo de nuevo el rostro de Hanzo, estaba de nuevo en su habitación…

Aquello parecía un sueño, y así hubiese seguido creyéndolo, si no hubiese sido por aquel sujeto al pie de su cama…

Aunque la cara de aquel que vio estaba cubierta, la complexión era idéntica…

Aquel era el hombre que le había salvado la vida el dia anterior…

Y lo observo, aun sin saber que tipo de destino le traería aquel hombre a su vida…


	4. Partida

Lagrimas de Safael… cap. 4…- Partida…

Lo que importa no es aquello que tienes en la mano, un puño de lodo es valioso, si es parte de tu hogar…

Un poco desorientado, el chico ve a aquel sujeto que reposa en una silla al pie de su cama…

Se ve bastante delgado, pero no por falta de ejercicio, ya que sus brazos se ven bastante marcados, no es el ejercicio desmedido de Muha para ganar masa, es algo mas sutil, como si solo se hiciera fuerte, pero sin sacrificar velocidad…

En ese momento, de la puerta de su cuarto, un extraño caminar, muy parecido al sonido de los conejos gomita, se escucha…

Hanzo no comprende el porque se escucha aqul sonido, los gomitas no son la clase de criaturas que les guste visitar las casa de los humanos, pero si eso fuera…

Hanzo se acerco, curioso, los gomitas no eran de la clase de criaturas agrevivas, y cuando jugaba con Angela a cazarlos, a lo mucho le dejaban un par de chichones, así que no vio motivo para despertar a aquel extraño…

Alcanzo una tarja que tenia en la repisa, dejando el agua en la maceta que cuidaba en su ventana, y se aproximo con cuidado a aquel sonido…

Se escuchaba como daba esos boing boing bajando las escaleras, se aproximo a la parte alta de la escalera, bajando sin hacer ruido mientras seguía con sus oídos el extraño reboteo…

En ese momento, al acercarse a la cocina, aquel sonido peculiar se detuvo, se acerco al dintel de la entrada entre la sala y la cocina, y lo vio…

Era un gomita azul?...

Nunca había visto un gomita de ese color en la isla, la mayoría eran de color amarillo chillon, pero este era de un azul celeste muy lindo…

Pero, que diablos hacia?...

Estaba en la tarja de lavar la luza, se escuchaba como los platos y vasos que el no había lavado de los últimos 3 dias se restregaban, como si aquella criatura estuviera royendo los trastos en busca de las sobras….

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, se escuchaba el agua correr…

Seguro Angela, en su eterna manera de ser metiche y a la vez olvidadiza, dejo los platos en agua, y se le olvido cerrar la llave, no era la primera vez, eso era seguro…

Se aproximo al extraño y gomoso ser, tratando de no hacer ruido…

En ese momento, al aproximarse, escucho un sonido como tarareo, pero no le tomo importancia, un gomita raro seguro tenia una forma de gruñir rara…

Se acerco, apuntando con la tarja para que la criatura no escapara… y cuando lo tuvo al tiro….

-HYAAAAAA- se escucho de atrás de el, sin darle tiempo ni para voltear, solo alcanzo a ver una extraña bola de gelantina de sabor fresa bolando mientras sostenía una sarten, y como de repente el mundo se llenaba de estrellas….

Mientras intentaba salir del mundo de los sueños, solo escucho algunos ruidos, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo entendibles…

-Diablos Lucca, porque le haces eso al Amo… que no ves que…-

-Y como quieres que lo sepa Sky, lo único que veía desde mi perspectiva era un raro sujeto a punto de cocerte en una cacerola…-

-CACEROLA TUS NARICES, QUE NO VES QUE EL AMO ESTABA ASUSTADO…-

-Narices, cuales, que no ves que ni tenemos narices, digo, ahora que lo pienso, respiramos acaso?-

Y fue cuando recordó a aquellos seres que habían salido de la pulsera que su madre le había regalado…

Acaso… no, no podía ser cierto… acaso ellos eran… sus… sus propios sprites?...

Ese pensamiento taladraba su cabeza, mientras que los sprites tenin su propia discusión sobre la existencia imperene del oxigeno y el déficit de órganos nasales, cuando el hace el itento de levantarse, y en ese momento, la bola azul le dice

-AMO, POR LOS REYES DE LA ANTIGÜEDAD, NO SE LEVANTE, QUE NO VE QUE ESTE SALVAJE PUDO HABERLE ROTO EL CRANEO…-

-OYE SKY, A QUIEN LE DICES SALVAJE?- le reprime el rojo, a lo cual Sky le dice

-Pues a quien ha de ser, al único sprite en todo Safael que nació sin una embarrada de sesos en su gomosa cabeza…-

Y el pequeño rojo dice, con tono burlesco

-A poco tu papa esta por aquí, me hubieras dicho que venia de visita….-

-AHORA SI, ESTA ME LA PAGAS, CON LA FAMILIA NO…- dice Sky, mientras se lanza sobre Lucca, en una pelea algo extraña

Y digo extraña, porque es la única forma en que se puede definir una pelea entre 2 masas sin pies ni manos, lanzándose mordidas y topes, mientras Hanzo no sabe como detenerlos…

En ese momento, una voz mas madura se escucha en el dintel cercano…

-Vaya, nunca había visto a un par así, cual es tu sprite y cual es el salvaje?...-

Hanzo voleta, y ve al sujeto que antes estaba en la silla despierto, es mas alto de lo que el pensaba…

En ese momento, Hanzo le dice

-Pues los 2 son mios, al parecer, aunque no los tenia hasta ayer…-

El sujeto se queda observando al par un poco, y dice

-Nunca había escuchado de 1 mensajero con 2 sprites…-

Y en ese momento, la azulita le dice

-Usted… usted puede vernos?...-

-Puedo, como que te estoy hablando, veras, también soy un mensajero, mi nombre es Sigard, de Jale, mejor conocido como el explorador de cuevas Sigard…-

Y en ese momento, una luz aparece de un brazalete del hombre, y se forma un sprite, pero muy diferente a los que Hanzo había visto

Todos los mensajeros, al recibir su sprite, abandonaban el pueblo, solo las personas que nunca habían recibido su sprite, salvo Babama, se quedaban en el pueblo, y los sprite que hanzo había visto eran como Lolllipop, Sky y Lucca, simples cabezas con ojos…

Pero el sprite de Sigard era un humanoide con alas de murciélago moradas, volando alrededor de Sigard…

-Este es Deepcuter, mi sprite compañero, presentate amigo…-

En ese momento, el sprite baja un poco, quedando a la altura de los otros, y les dice

-Yo soy Deepcuter, sirviente leal de Bodor, de la familia tormentosos, mucho gusto…-

Sky se acerca un poco y le dice

-Yo también soy una sirviente de Bodor, Sky, de los Garrasilente…-

En ese momento, Sigard se sorprende y dice

-UN GARRASILENTE, O SEA, UN SPRITE DE FORJADO EXCLUSIVAMENTE…-

Sky, algo apenada, asiente

-Si, mi señor Sigard, mi especialidad son las espadas, los trajes de cazador y los arcos…-

Hanzo no entendía nada de lo que decía, y miro a Sigard con gesto interrogativo, y este dijo

-Por dios mocoso, este Sprite es el sueño de todo arquero, y su peor pesadilla, con un sprite de su calibre, el único impedimento es el conseguir materiales, pero eso es lo de menos…-

Y se queda viendo al otro, y le dice

-Y tu que familia eres?...-

Lucca al parecer va a responder alguna grosería, pero Sky le interrumpe diciendo

-Lucca es un sirviente de Alicia, un Diamante…-

Sigard se queda observando al Lucca, y la mirada de este sujeto hace que Lucca voltee a otro lado…

-Vaya, así que así funcionan, tu fabricas y el busca, nunca había escuchado de un mensajero con 2 sprites, pero si así son las cosas, no le veo el problema…-

En ese momento, Hanzo,que aun no entendía lo que pasaba, dice

-Espera, dijiste que era el sueño de todo… asesino…?-

Si comprender el porque la pregunta, Sigard le dice

-Si, un sprite que fabrique sus armas y ropas, sin necesidad de entrenar un salvaje, eso es el sueño de todo mensajero…-

Y en ese momento, Sky siente un dejo de tristeza de parte de su amo, y dice

-Que pasa, amo, que le sucede, no… no esta contento…?-

Hanzo no sabe como decir esto, después de todo, el solo dijo que quería proteger a las personas que eran importantes para el, no dijo quiero ser un paladin, o de perdida un zerker como el inútil de su padre, el solo había pedido ser un protector…

En ese momento, intuyendo las dudas en la mente de Hanzo, Sigard lo toma y le dice que lo acompañe al patio trasero…

Hanzo no comprende, y menos cuando aquel sujeto hace unos dibujos en el tronco del árbol, da algunos pasos hacia otra dirección, y tendiéndole un palo y una tapa de basurero, le dice

-Imagina que ese árbol es un miembro de rojo serrado, que intenta secuestrar a tu amiga… como se llamaba?...-

-Angela..- responde Hanzo, con muchas dudas…

-Si… Angela,imagina que ese sujeto, el árbol, es un secuestrador que tiene a Angela, que haras, dejaras que se la lleven?...-

Hanzo entiende eso como algún tipo de ejercicio de golpear, posiblemente el tipo le esta queriendo mostrar algo, así que se lanza lo mejor que puede, dando algunos golpes al árbol, pero torpes y algo desubicados, después de algún tiempo se siente exhausto, se tira al piso, y trata de ver que le dice aquel tipo, pero el, lejos de verse feliz, se nota con un gesto bastante duro…

-Las personas están equivocadas…- dice, con un tono nostálgico…- siempre piensan en el defensor como un caballero en brillante y pesada armadura, armado con un escudo y una espada en pos de defender la rectitud.. pero en la realidad, el caballero no defiende a los demás, hace lo que hace por sobrevivir, y el salvar es solo un efecto de su idea de salvarse a si mismo…-

Y en ese momento, aquel hombre dio la espalda al tronco, como si intentara regresar a la casa, Hanzo se dispuso a seguirlo, pero, en un instante, aquel sujeto encordó el arco, lanzo una flecha, y golpeo justamente en el medio del tronco…

Cosa de unos instantes, la flecha surco el cielo, atravesando la madera, y los ojos de Hanzo se quedaron fijos en Sigard…

Y en ese momento, el hablo…

-Los asesinos somos especialistas en alcanzar, y a la vez proteger, a las personas, no importa que tan lejos este el enemigo, si el intenta alcanzar a aquellos que son importantes, nuestras flechas los alcanzaran, y protegerán a quienes nos importan, porque esa es nuestra labor… acabar con aquello que surge de las sombras para arrebatarnos lo que es preciado…-

Hanzo vio aquella flecha, incrustada en la madera, tan limpiamente, y recordó aquello que pasara el dia anterior…

Y Sigard lo vio y dijo

-Si quieres, te mostrare el camino, para ser un protector, alguien que pueda defender a aquellos que son preciados, pero solo si vienes conmigo, a Jale, y te conviertes en mi discípulo…-

Hanzo se quedo pensativo, unos instantes, pero al final, con una sonrisa, acepto….

En ese momento, los ojos del joven y maduro Hanzo se abrieron, se despertó, un sueño mas, como muchos de los que se habían repetido los días pasados…

Aun estaba de madrugada, el sol no salía, el se mojo un poco el cabello, y observo en la tina de agua aquella bandana, aquel pedazo de tela que le diera Angela el dia que partieron…

Se volvió a recostar, aun era muy temprano para partir, y decidió retomar su descanso

Y pensando en aquel ultimo regalo de su amiga, cerro los ojos,y con eso, regreso al pasado….

Espero les guste, cap. semanal, o que me parta un rayo, see ya, próximo cap… la Bandana, suerte, buena exp, 0 muertes y buen drop


	5. Bandana

Lagrimas de Safael… Cap. 5… La Bandana…

A mi derecha, el legado de mi madre, del que sopla el viento que me lleva al futuro…

A mi izquierda, el legado de mi padre, cuya luz ilumina mi pasado…

Y en medio, estoy yo, que viaja sin rumbo en un camino que aun no ha sido cruzado…

Hanzo corre por la calle hacia un rumbo fijo…

Mientras las personas viven su dia a dia, el corre hacia su destino…

La cara del chiquillo es felicidad, mientras que en su mano sostiene un pedazo de papel hecho bola…

De repente, al llegar a una colina sobre la cual un árbol crece, el se detiene…

Busca con la mirada aquello que lo llevara a aquel lugar, cuando una voz familiar se escucha…

-Llegas tarde, como siempre, bobo…-

En ese momento, Hanzo observa hacia el árbol, donde Angela espera en una rama…

En ese momento ella baja de un salto, y Hanzo queda impresionado de la extraña ropa que ella lleva puesta…

Un traje muy fino y ligero de color verde turquesa, Hanzo se acerca y la niña le dice

-Que te parece, me veo linda?-

Hanzo, sin poder tragar saliva dice

-Vaya, pero que hermoso, de donde…-

-Lollipop me lo hizo, es su especialidad, no es genial?-

Hanzo asiente, y Angela le dice

-Y dime, ya que tienes a tus Sprite, que te hicieron ellos?...-

Hanzo le dice que aun nada, que apenas se estaba preparando para salir de la isla, y entre el empacar cosas, guardar y regalar aquellas cosas que no podía llevarse, y tantos preparativos, no había podido tener aquella platica misteriosa sobre los Sprites con Babama…

Angela se pone un dedo en la boca, y le dice en tono preocupado

-Pero, si el barco zarpa hoy, como…-

-Es fácil, Sigard sensei dijo que se encargaría de enseñarme todo, es una persona muy poderosa, y …-

En ese momento, Hanzo ve la mirada de Angela, quien se esfuerza por contener las lagrimas y le dice

-Que… que pasa Angie, pasa algo malo?-

Angela trata de contenerse aun mas y le dice

-No es nada tonto, como que podría pasar, digo, es propio de los niños de nuestra edad salir de Siwa en cuanto obtenemos nuestro sprite…-

En ese momento, Hanzo le dice en tono de seguridad

-Tranquilizate, se que nos volveremos a ver…-

Angela lo ve y le dice

-Como… como puedes estar tan seguro, tu partiras a Jale, y yo me ire a Ilya, estaremos en lados opuestos de la gran barrera, como puedes asegurarme…-

En ese momento, Hanzo le toma de las manos y le dice

-No se lo que nos depare el futuro, ni donde vayamos, solo se, que ahí algo que me dice que sin ti, no podre llegar a donde debo y que sin ti, nunca podre ser quien debo ser…-

En ese momento, la mirada de ambos se queda estatica, viéndose el uno al otro…

Un momento mágico, casi eterno, que no se hubiese roto de no ser por el reloj de la ciudad anunciando la hora…

En ese momento Angela seca las traicioneras lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos en esos momentos, y dice

-Casi… casi lo olvido… ten, esto es para ti…-

En ese momento le extiende un paquete envuelto en papel de flores, Hanzo se le queda mirando, y Angela lo apresura diciendo

-Vamos bobo, no te me quedes mirando y ábrelo…-

Un poco torpe al pricipio, pero Hanzo logr abrir el envoltorio, del que sale un pedazo de tela larga de color rojo…

Al principio no sabe que decir, así que se le queda viendo a Angela, la cual le dice

-Que… no te gusta?...-

Hanzo, con muchos temores le dice

-Claro que me gustaría, si supiera que es…-

-que no es claro tonto, es una bandana, se pone en ese melón huevo que tienes arriba de los hombros que llamas cabeza…-

En ese momento, Angela toma aquel pedazo de tela y se lo coloca en la cabeza, mientras ve con agrado como el rostro de Hanzo cambia con aquella prenda…

-Listo, así ya no tendre que peinarte en las mañanas...-

Hanzo, al sentir la tela en su frente, siente un extraño cosquilleo familiar, mas parecido a la nostalgia…

En ese momento, Hanzo y Angela se quedan de nuevo como bobos mirándose, y Hanzo le dice

-Angela, porque me diste esto?-

Angela, con mucha pena voleta la mirada y le dice

-Si te lo digo… prometes no reírte?...-

Hanzo no entiende aquella pregunta de su amiga, pero asiente a ella, y ella, mirando al vacio, le dice

-Yo…. Te soñé con una bandana…-

-Me soñaste con una bandana?…- pregunta Hanso, y Angela continua…

-Si, eras… muy parecido, mayor, pero no mucho, en tu cabeza estaba una bandana, tu mirada era fiera, dura, y a la vez, te veias tanto como tu….-

Hanzo, intrigado por aquel sueño le dijo

-Que mas, que mas viste?….

Angela conto su sueño, palabra a palabra, mientras Hanzo viajaba a travez de su voz a aquellas escenas..

-En mi sueño, tu corrias, por una torre inmensa, muchas sombras te seguían, pero tu caminabas por un haz de luz… tras de ti, varias personas te seguían, pero ninguna era yo… el viento te acompañaba, y en medio de todo, una puerta se abria… mucho miedo tuve en aquella parte, pero sentía que pasara lo que pasara, tu me protegerías…-

Hanzo sintió un extraño escalofrio en aquella parte, y sin saber como, empezó a hablar…

-Tras esa puerta, 7 demonios, mas grandes y poderosos que nada esperaban, y yo debía despertar a 5 dragones, y sus alas me llevarían….-

En ese momento, como si saliera de un trance, se queda mirando a Angela, y ella le dice

-Esa parte, no se porque, pero…-

Y el reloj de la ciudad volvió a sonar, y Angela y Hanzo recordaron…

-DIABLOS, AUN NO TERMINO DE EMPACAR, Y EL BARCO ZARPARA EN 3 HORAS…-

Y corriendo el par de niños hacia sus casas…

En ese momento, Hanzo, el mayor, despierta…

Aun siente los efectos de despertar, cuando ve el sol en todo lo alto

Al igual que aquella vez, ese dia empacaria para irse, regresaría de nuevo a su ciudad, Jale, y dejaría atrás el legado de Lobo Negro…

De nuevo libre, se decía una y otra vez…

Miraba aquella fotografía, mientras piensa en como había ca,baido aquella niña amiga de su infancia, a una mujer cuyas ultimas palabras para el fuesen…

"PORQUE NO HUYES, LARGATE DE AQUÍ ASESINO, MALDITO LOBO NEGRO…"

Su ser aun se estremecía ante aquellas palabras…

Mientras tanto, absorto de esos sentimientos, un viejo sabio, Babama, observaba las fotografías de todos aquellos niños que abandonaran la ciudad para probar suerte en tierra firme…

En ese momento, observo aquella foto peculiar, de 1 niño sosteniendo 2 sprites, y recordó aquel dia….

Su mente divago al pasado, cuando 2 niños partian, 1 niña que partia hacia Ilya sola, y un niño que ya había encontrado un mentor…

En ese momento, Babama saca una cámara y les dice

-Esperen, Hanzo, Angela, es una tradición que cada que un niño sale de la isla, yo le tome una fotografía y la pegue en el muro del recuerdo…-

Angela asiente, y posa, pero Babama le dice

-No Angela, debes sacar a tu Sprites, después de todo, el también es un habitante de la isla…-

Angela comprende, y deja salir a su acompañante, quie trae un lindo gorrito de tela…

Hanzo observa a su amiga y le dice

-Tambien le tejiste eso, verdad?-

Angela sonríe, mientras le dice a su amigo

-Así es, incluso le teji un par de trajesitos, será el mas mono de todos los sprites de Ilya…-

Hanzo, como disimulando la voz dice

-Vaya, dabes que no es una muñeca, verdad?-

-QUE DIJISTE MEQUETREFE?- dice Angela mientras que Hanzo, aterrorizado, dice

-No, que se vera divino, supogo…-

A tomar la foto, Angela se despide de Babama, y Hanzo, un poco consternado, dice

-Yo… este…viejo, tengo un problema…-

Babama, extrañado pregunta

-Y cual es el problema, Hanzo?-

Y Hanzo deja salir a Lucca y Sky, y ambos sprite observan al viejo con la cámara en sus manos, y dicen

-GENIAL, UNA FOTO…-

En ese momento, ambos se quedan viendo, y Sky dice

-Es obvio quien debe salir en la foto, no crees Lucca?-

-Si, es mas que obvio- dice el pequeño sprite rojo, y al unisono ambos dice

-LO HARE YO…-

Sky se le queda viendo con ojos fieros y dice

-Claro que no, esa foto es importante, y debe llevar a la mas linda sprite del mundo junto al maestro…-

-En ese caso, mientras llega, saldré yo, que si te toman la foto a ti, necesitaran una panorámica para abarcar tus enormes cachetes…-

-QUE DIJISTE GUSANO…- le dice la azulita, y Lucca dice

-Bueno, si aparte de gorda eres sorda, lo dire de forma leeeeeennnntttaaaa….. eeerrressss unnnnaaaaa ennnoooormmmeeeee yyyy aaaaazzzzulllllaaaaaaddddaaaa vaaaaacc-

Y en ese momento Sky se arroja se arroja contra el rojo… y Babama cuando ve una oportunidad, toma la foto….

Y observa aquella fotografías de 2 masitas de colores tratando de morderse mientras un pobre niño intenta separarlos…

En ese momento, los pensamientos de aquel anciano son interrumpidos por el trinar asustado de las aves que vuelan por el aire…

Aquella parvada era extraña. Como si todas las aves de la isla huyeran de ella…

Mientras, en un barco cercano a Siwa, una figura en ropajes plateados se acerca…

Su mirada observa a la lejanía aquella isla, mientras una voz algo siniestra se escucha tras de el

-Vaya vaya, pero si esa es Siwa, la misteriosa isla del origen, no es así…. Rigael?...-

El sujeto observa la isla, sin mirar a su acompañante, y le dice

-Así es, Oz, esa es Siwa…-

Aquel viejo de mirada enloquecida observa a lo lejos los vestigios de la isla y dice

-Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer, 4to angel?-

-No es para eso que viniste, anciano maniático, a ver lo que el amo me ofreció?...-

-Se a lo que vine, pero aun no me lo creo, tu, acabaras con la isla en uno solo movimiento…-

Aquel sujeto observa el horizonte y dice

-PUES OBSERVALO CON TUS PROPIOS OJOS, EL PODER QUE EL DESTINO ME HA OTORGADO, AQUELLAS SEMILLAS QUE SEMBRARA HAN GERMINADO, ATIENDE EL LLAMDO DE RIGAEL… EL 4TO DE LOS 13… Y ABRE LAS PUERTAS DEL OLVIDO….. VEN A MI….-

De repente, alrededor de la isla, una fuerza mas parecida a un remolino la envuelve, mientras una oscura pared se forma, y el extraño grita

-HIKARI GAOKAAAA-

Y como si una inmensa criatura abriera sus fauces, la isla fue tragada, y donde debería haber una isla, ahora solo quedaba el inmenso azul del mar…..


	6. Adios

Lagrima de Safael… Sincronia….

La luna es mi madre, y mi hermana, escucho su susurro como un tierno llamado, y su luz me cobija, cada noche, es una linda noche bajo su mirada…

Entre los antiguos escritos, se dice de una magia impura, a tal grado, que incluso los mas viles Nigromantes son reacios a usarla… Hikari Gaoka… La puerta del cielo…

Los textos cuentan de un antiguo necromante, que intentando potenciar el poder de su demonio invocado, jugo con la esencia misma de el, lo que ocasiono una explosión de aquella criatura….

Extasiado de aquel resultado, el necromante observo de nuevo sus apuntes, y al final, logro crear un sortilegio que acumulaba la energía oscura de las criaturas, formándolas en bombas de energía de tal magnitud, capaces de destruir una ciudad con un minimo de soldados…

Pero cuanto mas cerca estaba de completar aquella abominación, sus propios hermanos necromantes lo encerraron en una torre solitaria, y le dieron el nombre de Angel de la muerte… Damisael…

Enloquecido por su poder, Damisael vivio sus últimos días encerrado en aquella torre, de 13 pisos, donde los 13 angeles fueron encerrados por la eternidad…

Antiguo texto de Ilgardu, Bardo viajero…

Mientras Hanzo prepara sus alforjas, un viejo se acerca en forma pausada hacia el…

Camin de forma algo cansada, sus ojos están cubiertos por unos lentes negros de los que se usan para trabajar soldadura, y en su rostro se ven manchas de aceite…

En eso, el joven se voltea hacia donde el anciano camina, y le dice

-Señor Copernico, que hace usted aquí…-

El viejo se acerca un poco mas, observando las alforjas que lleva en su montura Hanzo y le dice

-Entonces es verdad, te vas Hanzo, te dieron el indulto…-

Hanzo observa a aquel anciano, al que tanto le debe…

Mientras un rostro de tristeza se asoma en los envejecidos razgos del anciano, y Hanzo trata de aminorar su pena diciendo

-Pero señor, no se ponga así, después de todo, ahora podre regresar a Jale, y el gremio me dara mas misiones de parte de la asociación, así que no dejaremos de vernos…-

En ese momento, el viejo hablo…

-No Hanzo, yo no regresare en un buen tiempo a Jale… el proyecto espacial tiene un gran valor, y requiere mi supervisión personal, es vital que alcancemos el espacio…-

Hanzo entonces se fijo en la mirada del anciano, y le dijo…

-Entonces, viejo, este es el adiós, al menos, por un tiempo…-

Y se dispuso a montar su lobo, cuando el viejo le dice

-Espera un momento, Hanzo…-

Hanzo no entendió aquello, pero de repente, el viejo le dio un papel encerado, y le dijo…

-Cuando llegues a Jale, dale esto a Stan, es tu paga por 3 años de trabajo…-

Hanzo miro el papel, y las 4 filas de 0 seguidas de un 7, y dijo…

-Pero señor, esto…esto es demasiado, yo… yo estaba aquí por una orden de la corte de Kaslow, no debo aceptar…-

El viejo le puso una mano en la boca cuando dijo

-Nada… nada… te ganaste el indulto, así que esto no fue un destierro, fue un trabajo mas del gremio, y por lo tanto, es obligación de Petrahierro pagarte tu sueldo, 3 años, por el tipo de trabajo, dan 7000 oros, así que no aceptare un no como respuesta, esta claro, Hanzo…-

Hanzo, conociendo lo firme que era Copernico tras una decisión, decidió aceptar su gesto de buena voluntad, y se preparo para partir…

-3 años, hoy se cumplen 3 años, cierto Hanzo…-

-Si, eso creo, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero regresare a Jale, y vere a todos, a Akrona… Lizerth, Megan…-

Y en ese momento, Copernico le dice

-Sabes, Kaslow no queda lejos de aquí, y eres un hombre libre, podrías dar una vuelta por Kaslow, y…-

En ese momento, Hanzo dijo

-No, Angela no debe saber de esto… ella…-

Copernico bajo la cabeza, y dijo…

-Entiendo, pero sabes, la gente puede cambiar de idea, a lo mejor ella ya perdono lo que paso, y se arrepiente de lo que dijo…-

Hanzo observo el cielo, y dice

-No, ella no es así, si algo se de ella, es lo firme que es cuando dice algo, y se muy bien que ella aun recuerda ese dia…-

El viejo resopla de resignación, mientras observa al chico partir, este dice para sus adentros…

"no se que esperas de este chico, Siegard, pero siento que ahí mas en su futuro de lo que los gremios le pueden dar…"

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de Safael, dentro de la zona conocida como pantano negro, una reunión se lleva a cabo…

El viejo de la mirada enloquecida habla, mientras cambia el contenido de un matraz a otro, para un sujeto que se esconde en las penumbras…

-Así es, vi el poder de la técnica secreta, el sujeto abrió la puerta del cielo frente a mis ojos, y Siwa, la legendaria ciudad de los mensajeros, se desapareció en la inmensidad del mar…-

En eso, aquel sujeto de armadura pesada y oscura se levanto de su asiento, diciendo…

-Sabes muy bien que ilya no puede tocarte gracias a mi, Oz, el trato que hicimos para completar la trampa del lobo negro es lo único que impide que los caballeros de la llama blanca te lleven a donde deberías estar…-

Oz, el viejo loco, una de las mentes mas avanzadas de su época, según sus propias palabras, observa como los liquidos de aquella sustancia cambian abruptamente de color y dice

-Te das demasiado crédito, Jarl, no olvides que el error de mandar a Charna por aquella valiosa gema fue tuyo, y además, aun sin tu patrocinio, tengo mas gatos amarrados de la cola de lo que crees…-

Jarl, el jefe de los Pretorianos de Kaslow, se levanta entre las sombras, tomando por la fuerza la camisa de Oz, y le dice

-MIRA IDIOTA, RECUERDA QUIEN ES EL LIDER DE ESTA OPERACIÓN…-

Oz, tomando la mano que lo aprisiona, le dce…

Jarl, nunca he olvidado quien es el "Jefe" de esto, solo que las tareas se han multiplicado desde que mi estudiante se fue….-

Mientras habla, Oz observa los cambios del matraz, que pasa de azul a turqueza, y de repente, se vuelve rojo…

-Al fin esta listo, este elixir tiene la máxima esencia de la piedra rojo sangre, con ella, cualquier cadáver con la suficiente esencia maligna podrá regresar la vida, bajo tu completo control…-

Jarl le quita aquel brebaje de las manos, cuando Oz le dice

-Pero, ahí ciertas reglas…-

-Reglas dices, que clase de reglas?-

-Veras, debes dejar reposar el brebaje, aun no tiene el potencial de revivir a un ser muy poderoso, y como los buenos vinos, el tiempo mejora el efecto, tu me entiendes, cierto?-

Jarl mira fijamente aqul brebaje burbujenate, y le dice

-Y según tu, cuanto debo de esperar para un máximo desempeño?-

Oz hace algunos cálculos en el aire, y dice

-Creo que 13 lunas seria lo ideal, pero ahí una manera de bajar un poco el requisito…-

En ese momento, Jarl pierde la cordura y le dice

-Dejate de tonterías, y dime, cuanto tiempo y que debo hacer….-

-Pues, si quieres bajar el tiempo un poco, a digamos… 8 ciclos de luna, debes ofrecer un sacrificio al espíritu que intentes revivir, un alma pura, leal, que jure dar su vida por su reino…-

Jarl piensa un poco, y dice…

-o sea, que un alma humana me daría 5 meses, eso es cierto…-

Ante la maligna sonrisa de Oz, Jarl toma el brebaje, y alista su caballo, Kaslow lo espera, y augura que aquello que planea, será su ascencion al poder…

Mientras lo ve alejarse, Oz escucha la voz que se asoma a su espalda…

-Se lo diste, le diste el brebaje?..-

-Así es mi señor, el aun cree que es el mandamas de esta odisea, es tan fácil manipular a los humanos que se dejan llevar por vanalidades tales como el amor y el orgullo…-

Y de las sombras, aquel sujeto de blancas túnicas, Rigale, le dice

-Solo espero que nuestro amigo Jarl cumpla con lo que el destino le ordeno, y no sea un lastre, o yo mismo me hare cargo de su osamenta….-

En ese momento, la aparente calma de Oz se rompe en excitancion, y dice

-SIIII, SIII, EL AMO NOS ORDENO ARREGLAR EL CAMINO PARA SU LLEGADA, LOS 13 ANGELES REGRESAMOS A ESTE MUNDO, Y TODO SERA PARA EL AMO, AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Todo por hoy, espero les guste, see ya


	7. Aquella Mirada

Lagrimas de Safael… cap. 7… aquella mirada….

Un fondo rojo, como el sol, que inspiro a mi padre a nacer en este mundo….

El mundo, que se ciñe de carmín tras el astro rey, saliendo en el horizonte…

Ese será nuestro estandarte, nuestro mundo será guiado por aquel emblema de mi pasado…

Muchas vidas, muchos secretos, y el destino, que con su manto nos cubre….

Seguiremos, mientras la luz de la garra nos guie, mientras los 3 elementos se encuentren el el mundo….

Aquel que esta destinado a buscar la puerta… The Seeker…

Aquella, cuya voz abre el corazón, y cuya fuerza empuña nuestra esperanza… The Caster

Y aquel, que es conocedor de la verdad, y que siendo esclavo del Destino, es incapaz de obrar… The Watcher…

Solo ellos 3, sin nadie mas, serán los que guiaran la vida de millares, y serán los arquitectos de una nueva libertad…

Texto escrito al pie del escudo del gremio Red Sunset….

Jale, la ciudad mecánica...

Fundada en el desierto en la zona mas occidental del mundo Safael, esta metrópolis se basa en el aprovechamiento de los pocos recursos de los cuales consta…

La vida nunca ha sido fácil para aquellos hijos del viento que tras la gran separación, se vieron encerrados en este lugar, pero se dice que las oportunidades mas notorias son aquellas que se fundan en la adversidad…

Jale, bajo el régimen de la corporación de Vapor, sus fondos, mas que en armamento o educación, se destinan al descubrimiento y la investigación…

Y sus adelantos son el gran orgullo de la ciudad, para quienes, el lema del limite es el cielo, poco importa, ya que auguran que incluso el cielo es alcanzable, si tienes la voluntad de alcanzarlo….

Y es aquí, donde se encuentra el gremio de Red Sunset…

Como en la mayoría de las ciudades, aquellas personas con cunas humildes, lejanos de la nobleza, que quieren hacer algo mas de su vida que ser campesinos, siempre son bienvenidos en los gremios, grupos de aventureros que se ganan la vida haciendo trabajos para el mejor postor…

Y no es casualidad, como, entre los gremios, los Mensajeros Sprite, aquellos hombres elegidos por los Sprites para ser la ultima esperanza de Safael en tiempos de penurias, hayan encontrado su cobijo en alguno de los grupos…

Despues de todo, que mejor lugar para fortalecerte y conocer el mundo, que aquel donde el peligro es la orden del dia…

El gremio Red Sunset, en la ciudad de Jale, no tiene una sede en particular diseñada, como la mayoría de los gremios, solo están fundados de nombre, pero tienden a tener un lugar de reunión publico el cual todos conocen, y en su caso, es el Bar Rising Claw, donde el dueño, y a la vez líder del gremio, Akrona Serra, atiende y dirige las ordenes que dia a dia llegan…

Kron, como la mayoría de sus compañeros le dicen, limpia un par de vasos, cuando un sujeto entra en aquel bar…

Sin saludar, cubierto en la cabeza por gruesas mantas para protegerse de las tomentas de arena, se dirige directamente a la barra…

Kronobserva al recién llegado, y le dice

-Que desea, forastero?-

Aquel sujeto emboza una sonrisa apenas visible entre las gruesas mantas que lo cubren, y dice

-Vaya, 3 años fuera, y ya soy forastero,?... que pasa con la hospitalidad Jaleana, así saludan a un hermano después de un viaje largo?...-

Curioso por aquella conocida voz, Akrona le dice

-Vaya, pero si eres tu, Hanzo, espera un momento...-

Y mientras Hanzo se quita aquellas gruesas ropas de protección, Joss grita en el bar…

-Oigan, bola de cuenteros, no me habían dicho que a Hanzo se lo había comido un tal Yabei…?-

Y de entre las profundidades del bar se escucha una voz respondiendo

-No, fue al revez, Hanzo se COMIO a Yabei…-

Un poco incrédulo Akrona replica

-estas seguro que no fue al revez?-

-Para nada, Yabei era una enorme vaca, y como sabes, no comen carne…-

Cuando Hanzo termina de comprender aquella conversación un poco incomoda de su persona, Akrona le ve y dice

-Diantres, y que te trae de nuevo, acaso no estabas condenado de por vida a vivir en el campo?-

Hanzo se sienta, mientras toma el vaso que gentilmente le sirve Joss, y dice

-Pues eso se suponía, pero ya sabes como es la gente de Kaslow, solo haces un par de cosas, conversas con la gente correcta, y casi todo se puede solucionar…-

Akrona, un poco meditativo, dice

-Si, desde que Posoilan tomo el interinato, la ciudad da mucho poderío a la milicia… en cambio, en los tiempos de Odin…-

Hanzo conocía aquel gento, cada que alguien le hacia recordar el pasado, Akrona se tornaba con un dejo de tristeza muy característico de el…

Y siempre, cuando eso pasaba… el comenzaba a divagar…

-Recuerdo cuando recién empezábamos en el gremio, eramos solo 6, Seiko, el fundador y líder de Red Sunset, Licca, Seres, Makuro, Siegard, tu maestro, y yo… y debo decirte, que entre todos los trabajos que hacíamos, los de Kaslow eran los mas divertidos….-

Hanzo recuerda en aquel momento, y decide interrumpir a Akrona…

-Disculpa jefe, pero…-

-Vas a preguntarme si he visto a Sieg, cierto….-

Hanzo asiente con la mirada, y el viejo responde

-Mira, el es parte del gremio, pero no es … digamos… el mas frecuente en el mismo… solo lo vi un par de veces, desde tu encierro, pero de ahí en mas, sigue en su proyecto en solitario…-

Hanzo agradece aquella información, pero su mirada se torna triste… deseaba mas que nada ver a su maestro, y que el lo viera, todo un hombre, con una fama como cazador de grandes bestias en Belcar, y que se sintiera orgulloso…

Pero el viejo tenia razón, Siegard no era una persona que se estuviera mucho en un solo sitio, al poco tiempo de llegar a Jale desde Isla Siwa, el le dijo a Akrona que partiría, argumentando que empezaría a entrenarlo, pero no era que digamos, el maestro mas especifico…

A duras penas le daba alguna actividad, o ejercicio, y el partia muy temprano, regresando muy tarde, siempre en búsqueda de su proyecto personal…

Cuando al fin, despues de recorrer medio Safael a pie, Seigard lo considero apto para tomar la prueba de asesino, el sintió con mucho gusto que su maestro lo tomara en cuenta…

Se esforzó, lucho, y demostró ser mas que un buen asesino, pero de su maestro, ni sus luces…

Solo lo dejo en aquel lugar, y ni siquiera se presento cuando la orden de la garra oscura, la hermandad de los asesino, le diera el tatuaje que lo reconocia como cazador de hombres…

En eso pensaba, cuando, un sentimiento frio recorrió su espina, una sensación bastante conocida…

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, saco su espada, y un monton de chispas surco el aire…

De entre las sombras, una figura masculina, sosteniendo una enorme espada de 2 manos, se erguía, mientras que Hanzo recibia aquel ataque con su espada, como si nada fuera…

El sujeto que blandia la espada a 2 manos, mirando el gesto burlon de Hanzo, se encoleriza, y trata de dar una patada giratoria a la base de la silla, mientras que Hanzo, con un mortal hacia atrás, evade el golpe, mientras saca su segunda espada…

El tipo, al ver que su sorpresivo ataque no funciono, saca un rifle muy potente, y dispara a quemarropa, mientras que Hanzo evade los proyectiles girando a su izquierda…

El tipo vuelve a envainar su espada, atacando con ira, y Hanzo vuelve a detener el atque…

Ambos se ven a los ojos, y el recién llegado dice

-TIEMPO SIN VERTE, BOCON, COMO QUEDAMOS LA ULTIMA VEZ?...-

Hanzo, mientras sigue sosteniendo el ataque, dice

-Pues si la memoria no me falla, quedamos empatados, Lizzerth, pero eso ya lo sabias, o no?...-

Lizzerth sonríe, mientras dice

-Si, lo se, solo quería que lo tuvieras presente, para que sepas que hoy es el dia que romperé al fin ese molesto empate….-

En ese momento, ambos rompen aquel agarre, dirigiéndose cada uno a su lado de aquel lugar…

Todos miran tranquilamente aquella batalla, como si eso fuera muy común entre ellos, mientras que Akrona, sonriendo, comprende que para ellos 2, es su forma personal de decirse hola…

Mientras Lizzerth dispara hacia Hanzo, este corre para evadir la ráfaga, cuando una de las balas rompe el tarro donde un viejo toma un poco de cerveza…

El sujeto, absorto del destino de su bebida, mira furioso a Lizzerth, el cual solo atina a decir…

-Lo siento, Parrick…-

Mientras sigue apuntando hacia Hanzo, quien de repente, tira una de las mesas, y usándola como escudo, le dice

-Vamos Lizzerth, cuantos disparos te quedan, 4, 5?…-

Lizzerth, apuntando a donde hanzo se esconde, dice

-Sabes que solo ahí un medio para que sepas eso, cierto hanzo?...-

Hanzo, un poco harto, dice

-Sabes, viejo… me temia que me dijeras eso….-

En ese momento, Hanzo escucha un corte de cartucho muy característico, sabia que aquello solo podía significar que Lizzerth usaría sus balas expansivas…

De repente, aquella mesa vuela por los aires hecha astillas, cuando Lizzerth dispara al area donde Hanzo debería estar…

4 disparos seguidos, cubiertos por el polvo de madera que impregno el aire, Lizzerth siente al fin la victoria en sus manos, cuando, detrás de la mesa expedida por los aires, Hanzo aparece…

Cubierto por el polvo de astillas, usa la mesa volante como base para ganar impulso, y se lanza contra Lizzerth, a quien aquella maniobra le toma por sorpresa…

Aun así, por instinto, apunta su arma hacia Hanzo, depositando el cañon del fusil en la frente de este, mientras Hanzo pone el filo de su espada en la base del cuello de Lizzerth…

Al observar su posición, Lizzerth hace una mueca de desagrado, y dice…

-NO ME JODAS, VIEJO, NO ME DIGAS QUE DE NUEVO….-

Y la voz de Akrona les dice

-Así es, de nuevo un empate… que contrariedad….-

Lizzerth baja su arma, mientras que Hanzo, mas que cansado, le dice a Akrona…

-Vaya recibimiento, oye viejo, me retiro a mi habitación, antes de que otro viejo amigo venga a decirme que se alegra mucho de verme….-

Y cuando Hanzo esta a punto de dejar aquel lugar, Akrona le dice

-Antes, 2 cosas, la primera…-

Hanzo, intuyendo lo que el viejo quiere, le dice

-Tranquilo, me pagaron, mañana hacemos cuentas sobre lo que rompimos, y lo de mi tributo al gremio, hoy solo quiero dormir…-

Akrona le dice

-Eso es importante, pero también, quiero que las regreses….-

Hanzo finge un rostro de duda, pero el viejo lo ve de forma mas ruda, y el, viendo que su falsa inocencia no funciona, le da en la mano 5 balas…

Lizzerth, incrédulo, revisa la cámara de su arma, la cual esta vacia, y dice

-pero cuando diablos… DIOS MIO, OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ, ME LLEVA….-

Y mientras se aleja, con una notoria sonrisa en la cara, Hanzo solo atina a decir

-Un mago jamás dice sus secretos, amigo, solo es magia….-

Lizzerth, al sentirse de nuevo frustrado, le dice al viejo

-PERO TE LO JURO, QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ….-

-Tranquilo Lizzerth, ya tendras tu dia, ya lo tendras….-

Y en ese momento, por la misma puerta donde Hanzo sale, una chica un tanto mas atlética, vestida con ropas de piel bastante sugerentes, y 2 hachas a los costados, le dice a Lizzerth

-No me digas que de nuevo empataron….-

Lizzerth escupe, en señal de desagrado, mientras la chica observa los destrozos del lugar…-

-Vaya fiestesita que se armaron, de haber sabido, hubiera traido mas amigas, y en que piensas, mi querido Akrona….-

Y el pensativo viejo, se queda mirando la salida del bar, mientras trata de recordar aquello que se le olvidara decirle a Hanzo…

Y en ese momento, el dice

-Me lleva, no le dije nada de…. En fin, supongo que pronto lo sabra….-

Mientras tanto, un poco de tiempo después, cuando Hanzo, tomando un baño reparador en su habitación, deja que el polvo del desierto salga de su cuerpo por las bendiciones del agua…

Mientras, Lucca y Sky intentan sintonizar algo en el viejo radio que tienen en aquel lugar, cuando se escucha la puerta de la habitación girar sus cerrojo…

Sky se asusta por aquel ruido, y grita

-AMOOO, AMOOO… ESTE… ALGUIEN ENTRA AL CUARTO….. CORRA…-

Hanzo, suponiendo que el que entra es Akrona, quien no podía esparar a mañana para sacar factura, así que hace que ambos sprite regresen a sus cristales, mientras camina, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, hacia la sala…

Y menuda sorpresa, cuando descubre que aquella persona que entrara no era Akrona, sino una chica, de cabello corto y rubio, ojos azules y una gabardina larga y bastante adornada…

Por un minuto eterno, se qudan mirando, hanzo en toalla, cuando aquella chica, sin decir agua va, salta de alegría, y dice

-AL FIN… REGRESASTE…. SIII, LO SABIA, ME DIJERON QUE NO, PERO YO… YO…. SIIIIII…-

La chica tumba al suelo al sorprendido Hanzo, quien no sabe que decir…

La chica, intuyendo la sorpresa por el gesnto de Hanzo dice

-No me recuerdas, soy yo, Leena, ya sabes… hace tanto, tanto tiempo que esperaba verte…-

Y en ese momento, es cuando Hanzo recuerda aquel dia, hace tantos años… cuando conociera a aquella singular muchacha….

Notas del autor…

En fin, si, ya se que me tarde, antes de que me lleguen con las quejas de un Ranger peleando a corta distancia, pónganse a pensar un poco mas acerca de la vida y olviden un poco las reglas del juego, es mas fácil pelear con alguien sin matarlo con una espada, que con un disparo en la cabeza, supongamos que su idea no es matarse el uno al otro, solo una forma rara de hablarse de este par de amigos, en fin…

Espero poder continuar con esta historia, pero el invierno es frio, y quiero verlos intentar escribir con los dedos helados, pero ya regrese, los veo, see ya


	8. La leona Timida

**Lagrimas de Safael… cap. 8…La reina de la cueva…**

_Un llanto se escucha siempre que algún oído este presto a escucharlo…._

El dia amanece en Jale, mientras que Hanzo, acompañado de Leena y sus 2 sprite entran en el bar…

Dentro, Akrona detrás de la barra, observa como la pareja llega, mientras que Lizzerth y la bella Zerker del dia anterior reposan de una de sus habituales discusiones…

En ese momento, Lizzerth, al ver que Hanzo no llega solo, observa a la frágil acompañante que lo sigue, y de la sorpresa casi se cae con todo y silla…

**-Mira si seras tonto, Lizzerth, is rompes una silla mas, la descontare de tu próximo pago, ya no mas deba ahora pague después, captas tonto…-**

Lizzerth, observando que el viejo va en serio esta vez, le dice, en tono de arrepentimiento…

**-Lo siento, sensei, en verdad lo siento, pero me tomo por sorpresa la bella acompañante del estorbo ese…-**

**-Cuidado con quien le dices…-** estaba a punto de reprenderlo Hanzo, cuando de sorpresa, Leena le da tremendo bastonazo en la cabeza mientras le dice

**-OYEME MAJADERO, DEJA DE CRITICAR A HANZO, QUE SI EL NO ES CAPAZ DE PONERTE EN TU LUGAR POR NO ESTAR TU A SU ALTURA, YO SI….-**

Y en eso, la voz de Akrona asomo imperativa y fría…

**-Leena, debido a que eres la mas nueva miembro del grupo tanto Hanzo como Lizzerth y Minna son tus superiores, así que tratalos con mas respeto….-**

Y cuando Lizzerth se sintió orgulloso de la forma como su maestro se expresaba de el, el viejo, como un balde de agua fría, termino…

**-aunque la verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo no se podrán ganar ese respeto, eso es claro…-**

Minna, la guerrera que aun escuchaba aquel parloteo, le dice a Akrona

**-O sea, que ella sera parte de nuestro equipo, jefe?-**

Akrona asiente con la cabeza, mientras dice

**-Así es, Leena, por favor, ya se que conoces a Hanzo, así que por favor, presentate con los demás miembros de tu grupo…-**

La chica, un tanto nerviosa, juega con sus dedos mientras trata de no ver al grupo a la cara mientras balbucea algunas palabras muy tenues…

**-Pues… este… yo soy Leena, Leena Kamui, y pues soy una hechicera de la llama blanca…-**

Lizzerth escucha aquellas palabras, y eufórico dice

**-LA LLAMA BLANCA, TE REFIERES A LA GUARDIA REAL DE ILLYA, Y QUE DIABLOS HACE UNA GUARDIA REAL DE ILLYA EN UN GREMIO, ACASO NOS VIGILAS O…-**

Y mientras Leena, intenta escapar d la mirada escrutiñadora de Lizzerth, un golpe surca el aire, aterrizando en la cabeza del joven ranger…

**-QUE TE DIJE QUE LA DEJES HABLAR, QUE TUS MODALES SOLO SON SUPERADOS POR TU MALA ACTITUD AL ENTRENAMINETO…-**

Al ver la furia cubriendo los ojos de su mentor, y la aparición de lo que el gremio llamaba la vena frontal del fin de los tiempos, Lizzerth se aleja, cual perro con la cola entre las patas, mientras, con la voz mas dulce que puede un hombre de su edad, Akrona le dice a Leena

**-Listo pequeña, puedes continuar…-**

Leena, observando como las personas tiemblan ante la ira y como los 3 se quedaron viendo a aquella protuberancia que poco a poco se asomaba en la frente del líder, ella sintió un poco mas de pánico que al principio, y dijo

**-Si… este… yo… ya dije que soy Leena, verdad?-**

El grupo asiente, y la titubeante pequeña sigue

**-Bueno, ya dije que soy hechicera, soy de la orden de la llama, pero solo como requisito, nunca anduve en la guardia ni nada por el estilo, solo que para titularnos de la escuela, pues…-**

**-Omite los detalles, que no tenemos todo el dia-** dice Minna, lo que de nuevo hace que la timidez de la joven cresca

Al ver que entre las locuras del grupo y la constante timidez de la chica, no se nota un gran avance a aquella conversación, Akrona decide interceder

**-Ok, Leena ya me trajo sus papeles para entrar al gremio, es muy versada en lenguas rúnicas e investigación mágica, y tiene conocimientos variados de historia, herbologia y heráldica…-**

**-Fiu… vaya curriculum, deberías ser maestra, en ves de jugar el pellejo con la plebe como nosotros, no cree jefe?-** dice Lizzerth, con su habitual modo de humor bastante desesprante, mientras el jefe del gremio le prosigue

**-Pues si, ella es muy letrada, pero a la vez, fue de las mejores estudiantes de su generación en hechicería, versada en un gran repertorio mágico, y además, al igual que ustedes, es una mensajera sprite…-**

**-QUE QUE?...-** dice Lizzerth, cuando la chica le muestra el brazalete característico de los escogidos por los sprite…

En ese momento, Minna se acerca a la chica y al abrazarla le dice

**-Pues vaya, que guardadito te lo tenias niña, pues yo soy Minna, vengo de Blackatoa, y soy en cierta forma la carne de cañon que defiende a esta bola de holgazanes, incluido Hanzo, cierto pimpollo?..—**

Hanzo se avergüenza sobre la conocida liviedad de su compañera, mientras Lizzerth le dice a Leena

**-Cuidado niña, que ella no es la de mejor sanidad en el grupo, si sabes a lo que me refiero…-**

Lizzerth observa la fría mirada de Minna, y se prepara para recibir otro golpe, cuando ella hace uso de su famosa y afilada lengua, y le dice

**-Y me lo dice el que siempre huele a gato bodeguero?-**

Y cuando al fin, Akrona se da cuenta que no podrá nunca acabar aquella discusión, le dice al grupo

**-Ok, ahora les dire la misión…-**

Y al darse cuenta de algo peculiar, Hanzo le dice

**-Oye jefe, disculpa, pero no esperaremos a Mako?-**

El grupo se da cuenta que el healer que siempre los acompaña no esta, y Akrona le dice

**-Pues si, es que el no ira en esta ocasión, ya que tuve que mandarlo a una misión especial con el equipo T, pero tranquilos, el cliente proveerá de un curandero acorde, eso esta estipulado dentro del trato…-**

Hanzo, al ver su duda solventada, le dice

**-Ok jefe, y cual es el trabajo?-**

**-Miren, los detalles no puedo decirlos, es parte del pedido del cliente que el sea el que de los detalles, solo hablamos que el suministraría el curador, y la paga, y como saben, a mi gusto es mas información que suficiente…-**

Un poco dudosos del secretismo, pero sabiendo que el líder en ningún momento los pondría en peligro, asienten, mientras el viejo continua

**-ok, partirán de inmediato a Illya, ahí verán a un sujeto llamado Alexei, el los espera en la puerta dimensional, prepárense y partirán en 1 hora…-**

El grupo se despide del líder, y mientras se alejan, Lizzerth, intentando conseguir el perdón de Leena, se acerca con su mejor cara..

**-Sabes, yo no quise ser tan moleso, es que ya sabes, golpes en la cabeza, y las neuronas no vuelven a ser las mismas, así que te dire, soy Lizzerth, vengo de montaña perdidas, y soy algo así como el especialista de zoología y terrenos del grupo, y te prometo cuidar tu espalda, oka?-**

Leena, al ver lo cortes y amable que se porta, no puede sino lanzar una sonrisa y decir

**-Oki, borron y cuenta nueva, Lizzerth, pero lo de cuidar mi espalda, ya esta mas que cubierta por…-**

**-Hanzo dices?... a buen árbol te arrimas, ese tio es fuerte, pero no es que digamos el mas cooperador, supongo que aprendió las malas mañas de su maestro, en fin…-**

Y de repente, y sin que Lizzerth lo esperara, la grácil mano de Leena, surco los aires, anidando en la mejilla del desprevenido sujeto…

Hanzo y Minna observan la escena por el estruendo que lanza el golpe, mientras Leena dice

**-ESCUCHAME LIZZERTH, QUE SEAMOS EQUIPO NO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBAS CAERME BIEN, DEJA DE HABLAR ASÍ DE HANZO, O SI NO… TE ASEGURO QUE TE METERE UNA BOLA DE FUEGO DONDE NUNCa TE HA TOCADO NI EL SOL, ESTA CLARO…-**

Y en ese momento, Lizzerth se dio cuenta, que ese no era su dia…

Mientras, Minna observa a Hanzo y le dice

**-Vaya viejo, la princesita tiene colmillos… quien lo diria…-**

Y mientras tanto, Hanzo dice

**-No tienes idea…-**

Y Leena, por su parte, apresura su paso, mientras su mente divaga a aquel tiempo, cuando su camino y el de Hanzo se encontraron….

Aquel dia, ahce ya 4 años, cuando ella conoció a aquella persona que le demostró lo valiosa que podía ser…

_**Notas del autor**_

_**Lo intente, pero mas corto no puedo, ya se que los sprite no han salido mucho, pero al pensar que la mayoría de la gente no los puede ver, supongo que un mensajero tiende a no hablar con ellos en publico, aun cuando su existencia sea un hecho… pero ya verán, el próximo cap. los verán mas en acción, cada uno con su particular modo de ser**_

_**En fin, espero les haya gustado, como siempre, criticas y recordatorios de progenitora abajo del escrito, espero sus comentario, see ya**_


	9. La niñita y el mundo de sombras

**Lagrimas de Safael… Cap. La pequeña niña y el mundo de sombras…**

_No ahí grito mas fuerte, que aquel que rebota en mil ecos, y no ahí sonido mas silencioso, que ese mismo eco silenciado por la soledad…_

La puerta azota en el cuarto donde Hanzo y Leena, viven, debido a la joven entrando de forma abrupta a la misma…

Leena, con rostro enrojecido por la furia, entra a su habitación, furiosa empieza a meter algunas cosas en una mochila, cantinflora, algo de ropa, algunas pociones mágicas, y de repente, su brazalete se enciende…

Ella, comprendiendo lo que aquello significaba, dice en voz alta

**-Esta bien, puedes salir Haros…-**

De repente, una luz sale del brazalete, y un sprite, oscuro y con alas, aparece…

Vestido con un traje de gala, de tamaño sprite, el pequeño dice

**-Ama, no se sulfure, tranquilícese…-**

Leena, quien no entiende como alguien puede ser tan descortes con Hanzo, le dice a su compañero

**-Pero no viste, como le decía un insulto tras otro a Hanzo, como si el fuera la mitad de bueno que el, dios, que problemático…-**

Haros se queda pensativo, buscando las palabras que mas se adecuen a la situación y dice

**-Ama, pongase a pensar, usted solo ha convivido con Hanzo algunas veces, mientras que el tipo Lizzerth lleva años de conocerlo como compañero de equipo, además, ambos son hombres, lo mas seguro que ellos lleven una relación así, no cree?...-**

Mientras Leena piensa las palabras de su Haros, una voz interrumpe los pensamientos de la joven

**-Y si vieras que eso es cuando están calmados, ambos son un par de crias grandes…-**

Leena voltea y descubre a Minna entrando, ella observa su alcoba, la cual entre el enfado y los preparativos es un mar de ropa interior y vestidos tirados, y dice

**-Este…. Disculpa el desorden…-**

Minna camina un poco por la habitación, y dice

**-Desorden, si claro, deberías ver el mio, o mas aun, el de Lizzerth…-**

Leena abre los ojos, no puede creer un cuarto mas desordenado que el de ella en esos momentos, y ahora ve que su compañera ve eso como lo mas cotidiano del mundo…

En eso, Minna le dice

**-Si, Lizzerth y yo hemos vivido cada cosa….-**

En ese momento, Leena observa el temple de su compañera y le dice

**-Oye… no empacaras tus cosas?-**

Minna no entiende la pregunta de la nueva integrante, ya que ella trae su mochila en la espalda, y dice

**-Si, empaque lo necesario, algo de ropa, una casa de campaña plegable, y algunos viveres, lo demás lo conseguiré en la ciudad antes de partir, es malo llevar exceso de equipaje…-**

Y leena, al escuchar eso, observa el mar de maletas que tenia dispuestas para el viaje, Minna lo observa a la par y le dice

**-Por lo visto eres novata en esto, supongo que te ayudare…-**

Minna toma algunas cosas, y mientras mueve ropa que considera no apta para el viaje, le dice

**-Oye Leen,a y de donde lo conoces?...-**

**-A quien?-** pregunta la chica, a quien la pregunta toma por sorpresa

-**A Hanzo, es claro que pregunto…-**

Leena, sin saber como, bajo la vista, y empezó a hablar, de algo que hace mucho tiempo quería hablar con alguien…

**-Veras, hace tiempo, en Gaia, la arboleda que esta bajo la protección de Illya… hubo un incendio…-**

Minna, que desconocía aquello, siguió el relato de la chica…

**-Sin saber como, los soldados llegaron al lugar, y ahí me encontraron, sin nadie a mi alrededor, sola, siendo un bebe…**

**Al poco tiempo, los guardias me presentaron al consejo, nadie sabia de mi, nadie respondia por mi, muchos dijeron que posiblemente mis padres muriesen en el incendio, así que Marla, la anciana del consejo, se ofreció para cuidarme…-**

Minna, mientras metia algunas ropas ligeras en la mochila, le dijo

**-Oye, y eso que tiene que ver con Hanzo?-**

**-Tranquila, solo quiero que sepas porque hice lo que hice…-**

Minna se calla, y continua Leena el relato

**-Aun siendo la hija adoptiva de una de las cabezas de Illya, seguía siendo una hija adoptada… en illya, el linaje lo es todo, y una niña sin linaje, es nada… aun cuando me dijeron desde temprana edad que tendría un gran potencial, la gente me veía como una paria… si le hubiese dicho eso a mi mentora, seguro habría pardo, pero llegue a sentir que aquello era verdad, y por lo tanto lo aceptaba….-**

Minna, escuchaba lo duro de la vida de Leena en una ciudad tan elitista como Illya, y ella continuo

**-Un dia, entre bromas, una chica hablo de una cueva en las cercanías de Kaslow, la legendaria cueva de la pradera…-**

Minna escucha aquel nombre y dice

**-LA CUEVA DE LA PRADERA, EL LUGAR DONDE SE DICE QUE EL LIDER ORIGINAL DEL GREMIO, SEIKO, PELEO CONTRA LAS 3 BESTIAS ANTIGUAS?-**

Leena escucho aquello, y dijo

**-Lider del gremio, que no es Akrona el líder?-**

**-Acaso no lo sabias, el líder, Akrona, y el maestro de Hanzo, Siegard, fueron en antaño discípulos del líder original de Red Sunset, Seiko, a quien se le conocía como el Demonio de Jale…-**

Leena conocía la leyenda de aquel sujeto que entrara a la cueva solo para derrotar a 3 monstruos legendarios que amenazaban a Kaslow, pero desconocía que aquel héroe tuviera algo que ver con Red Sunset, y Minna continuo

**-De hecho-** dice Minna **– La pelea de ese par empezó cuando Akrona escogió a Lizzerth como discípulo, y Siegard a Hanzo, Lizzerth tomo la idea de demostrar que su maestro era mejor que el suyo mediante una competencia entre ambos…-**

Leena escucha aqueloo, y dice

**-Y quien gano?-**

**-Nadie, es otra leyenda del gremio, en la primer pelea, ambos quedaron fuera de combate, y hasta el dia de hoy, siguen en ese empate molesto…-**

Leena vio aquello como el nexo del que hablaba Haros, y continuo…

**-Bueno, escuche el rumor de que en aquella cueva vacia se escuchaba el llanto de una diosa, y que si podias consolar su sufrir, ella te concedería un deseo… así que tome mis cosas, y en la noche me escabulli al transportador, con rumbo a Kaslow…-**

**-Al principio, la ciudad me dio miedo, era demasiado guerrera para la apacible Illya, así que Sali sin que nadie me tomara en cuenta hacia la cueva… me adentre en lo profundo, cuando…-**

Minna, quien aun no entendía aquello, la interumpio

**-Oye… disculpa que te interrumpa, pero en que estabas pensando?-**

Leena no entiende a que se refiere, y Minna prosigue

**-Estamos hablando de un lugar en el cual un sujeto se hizo famoso por sobrevivir, y tu entras siendo una niña y planeabas sobrevivir como si nada?-**

Leena comprende la duda de Minna y le dice

**-Mira, en mi vida, de niña de 14 años, siempre la vida había sido de cuentos de hada donde nada malo le pasaba a los niños, solo aquellos que podían con algo se enfrentaban a ese algo, y pues, se me hizo fácil entrar…-**

Comprendiendo lo que para una niña de 14 años era el mundo, Minna se queda pensativa sobre lo sola que debió sentirse en aquella cueva… y Leena continuo

**-Bien, entre en aquel lugar, con mas miedo que ganas, en búsqueda de aquella diosa que me concedería mi deseo, una familia, y un legado que me dejara ser alguien en la ciudad… cuando de repente, de la nada, un sinfín de ojos color sangre me rodearon…-**

Mina, quien se imagina a la débil y pequeña niña en aquel lugar, escucho lo siguiente

**-Para ese entonces, aun la magia mas básica era problemática para mi, no sabia hacer los hechizos mas básicos, y aquellas cosas se aproximaban, tome la antorcha con la que me iluminaba, y a modo de mazo, lance golpes al aire, esperando que aquello auyentara a los millares deojos que me seguían…-**

**-entre paso y paso, la antorcha se me apago, me vi desprovista de lo único que me protegía, y de repente, un dolor agudo se apodero de mi pierna… grite, de dolor, de angustia, por ayuda, pero sabia que estaba sola en aquel lugar, grite, esperando un milagro, un salvador como en aquellos cuentos que mi madre adoptiva me cantaba antes de dormir… ahora, que me sentía tan sola, entendía lo mucho que tenia en Illya, una persona que me amaba y cuidaba, y sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban, sentía los efectos de un débil pero paralizante veneno corriendo por mis venas, cuando de repente…-**

Mina se entusiasmo, aquello podía ser bueno, esperando la gran entrada…

Y Leena dijo

**-De repente, aquella araña se aproximo mas y mas a mi, cuando una flecha, de algún lugar, le atravezo el torax, matándola,. Las demás, viendo como su compañera caia, voletaron, y yo alcance a ver, mas en sueños que en la realidad, a una sombra corriendo con espada en manos, diciendo**

"_**Oigan, ustedes, bichos horrendos, aléjense de ella, el Dragon Blanco de Siwa esta aquí…"**_

**En ese momento, mientras veía a aquel sujeto pelear, cai desmayada, el veneno me vencia…-**

Y Minna continuo escuchando aquel relato, la historia de Leena y Hanzo, a quienes el mundo les deparaba grandes cosas…

_**Oki, una semana pasa, y un cap. nuevo, espero les guste, jeje, este quedo mas corto, tuve que cambiar el estilo de escritura, see ya, feliz mante**_


	10. La reina de la cueva

Lagrimas de Safael… cap. 10… la reina de la cueva…

Notas del autor:

Ok, en primera, el cap. anterior se vio todo desde la perspectiva narrativa de Leena, o sea, ella contaba los detalles, y yo escribia, en este cap., con eso en mente, y para una mejor forma de llevar a cabo los hechos, cambiare…

Aunque este cap. será descriptivo, o sea, será una narrativa normal, deben suponer que todo lo que se dice o pasa en realidad no pasa en el presente, sino que Leena lo cuenta a Minna, pero si sigo en esa línea, se perdería la esencia del cap., o sea, la sorpresa, ya verán, see ya

Y segundo caso, ya se que para muchos, matar a los 3 jefes de la cueva de la pradera no es para tanto, pero si vemos las cosas de una perspectiva en la que no ahí niveles, y es el mundo real, vencer cosas como las que matamos a diario ingame seria una proesa…

Ok, ya con eso explicado, comenzamos con la pequeña reseña de la historia, cap. 9…

La cueva de la pradera, un lugar con un sello mágico…

Se cuenta en la leyenda, que el rey Bordor encerro dentro de la misma, a una bestia antigua y poderosa…

El sello de la misma era tan fuerte, que las criaturas dentro de la misma se alimentaron de aquella esencia mistica, y mutaron de formas violentas y poderosas…

Intrigado por aquella energía, el Necromante llamado angel de la muerte, Damisael, llevo a cabo experimentos dentro de la misma, lo que origino 2 criaturas mágicas… Rubi y Ohmundo…

Feliz por su logro, el se marcho, seguro de que sus creaciones se fortalecerían y dominarían la cueva, sin saber, que dentro de ella, una monarca ya había nacido…

Antoraya, la gran reina araña, se alimento de la energía mistica, creciendo mas grande y poderosa que cualquier otra araña de ese lugar…

Y hubiese adquirido mas poder, de no haber sido por Seiko, el nombrado Demonio Blanco, quien solo entro en esa cueva, y venció a las 3 criaturas…

Los restos de aquellos monstruos reposaron en la cueva, pero en el mundo de los insectos, al morir la reina de un nido, algún dia… otra debe surgir…

Leena despierta, su cabeza da vueltas, cuando observa su pierna, ve 2 puntos que señalan el lugar de una mordida muy profunda, y signos de amoratamiento…

Aun siente algo de frio por aquel lugar, oscuro, cuando recuerda lo que pasara antes…

Las arañas, la luz de su antorcha apagándose, y de repente, entre las sombras, una silueta saltando para protegerla…

Ella recuerda que no era alguien muy alto, no mayor que ella, y por la voz, seguramente era de su misma edad, pero.. que hacia un niño solo, en aquel lugar?

Ahora que lo veía de ese punto, ni siquiera ella debería estar ahí, si el era un tonto suicida tratando de emular las glorias de un antiguo héroe, ella era aun mas tonta por entrar a aquel lugar solo por un tonto sueño…

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no había nadie con ella…

Es como si aquella fugura que viera antes de desfallecer, seria real, o solo una ilusión del veneno…

Es cuando, de la nada, una voz se escucha en aquel lugar…

Un tarareo feliz, como alguien que canta una canción mientras hace alguna otra cosa…

Leena, se levanta, cuando se da cuenta de un paño húmedo que aun se encontraba en su frente, sin entender el porque, pero era obvio, no estaba sola ahí…

Camina de forma titubeante un paso a la vez, siguiendo aquel tarareo…

Al llegar cerca de la fuente del sonido, lo observa…

Una criatura, muy pequeña de color azul, saca y exprime un puñado de retazos de tela, mientras tararea…

Se acerca, lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, aquella criatura era algo que ya conocía, un sprite, pero, en aquella cueva?...

Cuando estaba a punto de tener a la mano a aquella criatura, que sin pensar en lo que pasaba a su espalda, seguía con su labor y su canción, cuando…

-MEGA GOLPE VENGADOR SPRIIIITEEEE- una nueva figura sale por detrás de Leena, la cual, como acto de defensa instintivamente dice

-MISIL MAGICOOOO-

De los dedos de la joven salen chispas de luz que impactan en la criatura, la cual sale expedida por los aires, hasta impactarse en una estalactita, traslo cual cae al suelo, con los ojos que parecen 2 roscas dando vueltas..

Mientras la chica se recupera de la sorpresa, observa como la pequeña sprite corre hacia aquella pequeña figura, diciendo

-LUCAAA… LUCCAAA… ESTAS BIEN… ESTAS BIEN?...-

La pequeña cosa azul levanta levanta a la pequeña sombra roja, la cual demuestra ser un sprite, y la pequeña dice

-VAMOS LUCCA, DIME ALGO, POR FAVOR, LO QUE SEA…-

Y entre sollozos, el sprite rojo dice

-Te… huele… la boca… a bestia clon…-

Y la cosa azul, por un segundo se pone roja, mientras lanza un potente puñetazo a la cosa roja, mientras dice

-ESO ME SACO POR PREOCUPARME POR UN COMPLETO IIIIDDDIIOOOOOTTTAAAAAAAAAA…-

La cosa roja recibe el golpe de lleno, y como en algún anime, se entierra entre rocas mientras la cosa azul pone ojos malignos…

Mientras la mirada de Lucca se muestra en blanco, Sky, un poco mas serena, regresa al pequeño charco donde dejara los trozos de tela, sin inmutarse en la presencia de la joven Leena, cuando

-Disculpa… este…-

Sky voltea la mirada a Leena, y en un segundo que parece eterno, ambas miradas se encuentran, cuando….

-POR TODOS LOS REYES…. TU PUEDES VERME?...- exclama Sky, al ver como Leena se le queda viendo…

Leena comprende que en el mundo, no todos pueden ver a los sprite, y para ellos, que alguien pueda verlos, es una gran sorpresa…

En ese momento, Sky se pone a mirar a Leena por todos lados, ella, temerosa, se queda petrificada mientras la sprite la recorre una y otra vez, hasta que dice

-Que… que buscas?..-

Sky, inquisitiva y dudosa le dice

-Pues tu brazalete, donde lo tienes, eres una mensajeroa, no?..-

Leena se queda pensativa sobre lo que la sprite dice, no era la primera vez que le decían aquello, solo los mensajeros sprite podían ver a los sprite, y ella, que nunca había tenido uno, era una en un millón…

Leena le explica que ella no es una mensajera, que por alguna razón es capaz de ver a los sprite en el mundo, Sky se queda pensativa sobre aquella confesión, y Leena en ese momento, le dice

-Ahora que lo mensionas, tampoco es normal que un sprite sin mensajero este libre por el mundo, no es cierto?..-

Sky asiente, Leena se queda mirando sobre aquello, Sky, quien hasta ese momento no entendía aquel silencio incomodo, al final capta y dice

-Si, pero yo no soy un sprite libre, Lucca y yo somos los sprite de un mensajero…-

-Lucca?... quien es Lucca…- dice Leena, cuando Sky voltea y dice molesta…

-Lucca. Es la cosa mas tonta, sin sentido, inútil y….-

-Oye Sky, no me quieras tanto…- se escucha la voz de Lucca saliendo del coma inducido por Sky, mientras que de repente, se escucha un sonido de piedras cayendo…

Leena voltea, y observa a un joven, de su edad, pelo oscuro y despeinado, vistiendo rpas muy ligeras, arco en mano y 2 espadas a los costados…

El joven se acerca a donde la chica se queda inmóvil y dice

-Vaya, al fin despertaste, disculpa por dejarte sola, pero…-

En ese momento, Sky le dice a su maestro

-Amo… este… ella puede vernos…-

Hanzo se queda mirando a aquella chica, y le dice

-no puedo creerlo, eres una mensajera sprite… genial, no pensé ver a otra mensajera en mucho tiempo, digo, no es que seamos muy raros, solo…-

Y cuando mas absorto estaba en su monologo, Sky puntualizo

-Amo… ella puede vernos, pero no es mensajera…-

Hanzo se queda dudoso de cómo reaccionar, cuando Leena, extendiendo la mano le dice

-Mucho gusto, soy Leena, Leena Kamui,,,.-

Hanzo, entendiendo aquello, le dice

-Hanzo, Hanzo Ishka…-

Y se dan un apretón de manos, al hacerlo, ambos se quedan viendo a los ojso, y algo pasa por su mente..

No saben como defnirlo, es como un escalofrio por la espalda, y a los ojos de Leena, pasan escenas desconocidas…

Ella se ve como una hechicera, mayor, pero no mucho, con largas ropas de maga, y detrás de ella, una figura alada…

Luego, de la nada, se ve como una jovencita, en una ciudad oscura y extraña, con ropas como las que nunca había visto, acompañada de un joven de mirada dulce y amigable, vestido con ropas igualmente extrañas, una ciudad, donde las estrellas se abren paso en el suelo, para iluminarla, como si todo el firmamento bajara a la superficie…

Fue un momento extraño, que solo duro un momento, cuando la voz de Hanzo le dice

-Sabes, esto es muy agradable, pero necesito mi mano conmigo, digo, la tengo desde que naci, y no se que seria de mi sin ella…-

Leena suelta a Hanzo, apenada, baja la mirada, para que el no vea lo roja que se ha puesto su cara…

Hanzo no nota el cambio de la chica, camina un poco y le dice

-Me alegro que estes bien, Sky es buena para quitar venenos, pero con este fue muy difícil, las arañas de esta area son muy feroces, si quieres crearte fama, no es bueno hacerlo de esta forma..-

Leena nota el tono autoritario de aquel tipo y le dice

-A no, acaso te crees mejor que yo, digo, no te veo rodeado de amigo, y me dices…-

Hanzo interrumpe a Lenna diciendo

-No es lo mismo, yo no vengo aquí por una falsa gloria, yo tengo un motivo para venir, además, no vendría si no supiera que estoy a la altura, sabes?.-

En ese momento, Sky saca un objeto ovoide, parecido a un huevo, y dice

-Esto, es energía de Safael,energía de la tierra, para ser exactos… es una esencia rarísima, que los sprite usamos para hacer armaduras…-

Leena se queda mirando aquella gema, y le dice

-Acaso, andan aquí, buscando esto… o sea, ya lo encontraron, y se iran..-.

Hanzo se queda un rato pensando, y dice

-Pues, si buscaramos esa escencia, ya estaríamos yéndonos, pero buscamos otra, parecida, se llama energía cielo, es parecida, pero diferente…-

Leena no entiende lo que Hanzo dice, y este le explica

-veras, hace días, por un mercado, encontramos estas gemas, Sky me dijo que la energía tierra es para armaduras, y la cielo para cascos, así que las compre, la armadura quedo muy bien, pero…-

Y en ese momento, lucca interrumpe

-La señorita manos de mantequilla quiso hacer el casco, y lo exploto como globo en alfiletero…-

Lucca en ese momento siente el instinto asesino de Sky, y decide entrar a su gema portal…

Mientras, Hanzo continua el relato

-Pues bien, como Sky me hablo de lo importante de ese casco, fuimos con el mercader, nos dijo que ya no poseía esa gema, pero que nos diria donde las encontró, y pues, aquí estamos…-

Leena se queda pensando un rato, y Hanzo le dice

-y tu, Leena, a que veniste aquí?..-

Leena se asusto, digo, imagino la escena de Hanzo escuchándola decir que veía a esa cueva buscando a una princesa que escucho en una conversación tontal, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

-Vine aquí… para demostrar que soy fuerte…-

Mientras tanto, en algún punto de aquella cueva…

un grupo de ojos rojos, cual rubies, se mueven en la oscuridad…

las grandes arañas de aquel lugar se muestran temerosas, cuando, de repente, de un rápido movimiento, una de ellas es tomada, y arrastrada hacia los ojos rojos…

las demás arañas huyen despavoridas, ante el miedo de ser devoradas por aquella bestia que reposa en la oscuridad…

mientras, cerca de ella, una figura vestida de toga blanca la observa, y dice

-al fin despertaste, pequeña, debo decir que las criaturas de Micael son las mas… vizarras, pero en fin, que se le va a hacer… bienvenida a tu reino, Reina arácnida… Antoraya….-

Y sin conocer que esto pasa, Hanzo y Leena, se quedan mirando, sin saber lo que les espera…

En fin, como ya dije, aprovecho el mante para postear historia, espero les guste, see ya


	11. La sombra oscura

Lagrimas de Safael… capitulo 11… La sombra oscura de la cueva…

Hace algunos años…

La cueva de la Pradera de Kaslow, se siente tan fría, a los ojos de aquel niño…

Mientras el sonido de un insecto alimentándose se escucha, el niño siente el temor de la incertidumbre…

Su madre, su padre, quien seria?...

A esas altura, no importaba tanto… la verdad, sabia que pronto le tocaria a el…

De repente, un eco se escucho en aquel lugar…

El pobre niño, temeroso por aquello que escuchaba, se escondió lo mas que pudo en aquella roca, cuando lo vio…

De entre las sombras, una figura oscura se movio hacia donde la silueta arácnida devoraba a su presa, interrumpiéndola de su banquete…

Una figura humanoide, alta, que peleaba contra aquella bestia de igual a igual, una sombra, que al final venció…

El niño, temeroso, se acerco hacia aquel sujeto, que lo miraba, con aquellos ojos, rojos y brillantes, una ocasión, que el joven Akrona siempre recordaría… el dia, que decidió seguir, al demonio blanco de Jale… Seiko….

Notas del autor:

Ok, ya explique lo de la CP, ahora, esta pequeña narrativa…

En los siguientes capítulos, dare algunos fragmentos del pasado antes de empezar el capitulo, para que todos sepan mas que nada, que fue lo que paso en el tiempo de Seiko, y los orígenes de Red Sunset, el gremio de los protagonistas, así que tomen estos fragmentos como miradas al pasado, para que vean que aquellos que sean los nemesis de la historia, pues no es por que simplemente llegaron y decidieron ser malos…

Ahora, antes de empezar, dire que este capitulo esta dedicado a Zirial, una gran chica que me ha ayudado a mejorar la escritura, pero si no tengo al menos 30 errores de ortografía, pues pensaran que ando plagiando la historia…

Ya sin mas, les presento Lagrimas de Safael… cap. 10 del primer libro… La sombra de la cueva

Hanzo y Leena siguen el camino que les da la senda dentro de la cueva, a lo lejos, el sonido del eco de agua condensada cayendo de entre las rocas, se escucha…

De repente, Hanzo saca su arco, y dispara a la oscuridad, de la que un sonido chillon se escucha, y una araña mas sale a dar sus últimos tumbos…

Leena observa a la pequeña araña, mas joven que la mayoría que ha visto, caer muerta, y ve de forma un tanto furica a Hanzo, quien no entiende aquella mirada…

-Que, acaso querías que la dejara viva?...-

Leena no sabe que decir, y solo alcanza a murmurar un sonido agudo, diciendo

-Pero, ella…era tan joven…-

Hanzo no puede evitar dejar salir una carcajada mientras le dice a Leena

-No, si quieres le dejo crecer mas, para que venga a devorarnos… las damas primero, si me permites…-

Leena le hace un puchero al bribon, mientras le dice

-Pero que tanto seria solo dejarla ir… para cuando crezca, nosotros ya nos habriamos ido…-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, señorita Leena- dice Luuca, con un aire bastante intelectual, mientras continua- las arañas de esta cueva, son extremadamente raras, su ciclo de vida es acelerado al extremo, una araña de estas, puede crecer a su etapa adulta en cuestión de horas, y en un poco mas, son lo suficientemente maduras como para reproducirse, aunque su tiempo de vida es corto, su cantidad se multiplica exageradamente…-

Leena no comprende el porque de aquella rareza en esa cueva, y Luuca continua con su relato

-Vera, esta cueva guarda muchos secretos, en tiempos de la gran guerra, Bodor, señor sprite de los pastizales, sello en ella a un mal muy poderoso, y para salvaguardar dicho sello, uso una gran cantidad de magia, la cual se impregno en la cueva, no solo son arañas, aquí se desarrollaron muchas criaturas mágicas, pero al parecer, la mayoría fueron desapareciendo, mientras las mas sobrevivientes se multiplicaron y mutaron, selección natural, diria yo…-

Leena se queda pensando en las palabras de Lucca… cuando un sonido la saca de sus cavilaciones…

Sin dudarlo, hace unos rapidos movimientos con las manos, mientras grita

-FLECHA DE FUEGO…-

Y de la mano de Leena, una saeta rodeada de flamas se arroja a donde una araña sale despavorida, cuando Hanzo lanza su flecha, y la clava en el abdomen del insecto…

Mientras Hanzo se acerca a ver el cadáver, Lucca se queda observando, sorpresivo a Leena, y luego declara

-Nos mentiste…-

Leena no comprende la aseveración de Lucca, mientras que Hanzo se queda sorprendido de lo dicho por su compañero Sprite, y escucha a este decir

-Usted señorita, nos dijo que era una maga en entrenamiento, pero ese hechizo que uso, es sin duda Flecha de fuego…-

Hanzo no comprende lo que su sprite asevera, y le dice

-Vamos Lucca, no es para tanto, hemos visto a muchos magos hacer ese hechizo cuando vamos con el maestro, no es…-

Y el sprite interrumpe diciendo

-maestro, todos esos eran magos maestros, expertos estudiosos de años, que aprendieron a usar las fuerzas naturales, es como si usted usara venenos sofisticados sin el entrenamiento de cómo prepararlos…-

Hanzo comprende las palabras de su sprite, y mira dudoso a Leena, la cual dice

-Si, se que es extraño, de hecho, en la escuela es lo mismo… tengo problemas para canalizar la energía en los hechizos básicos, pero por alguna razón, los hechizos de nivel avanzado me son realmente fáciles de llevar a cabo, principalmente los de la rama de fuego, mi madre… me decía que era un don natural, y que no debía cuestionarlo, sino mas bien aprovecharlo…-

Hanzo se queda pensando de la explicación, mientras ve a la joven jugar con sus dedos en el baculo que lleva en las manos, y sonríe diciendo

-Bueno, eso es fácil, Siegard me dijo que tenia una peculiar habilidad con la espada, y mas cuando me vio con esta, que me hizo Sky…- y le acerca la espada que lleva en el cinto, la cual despide un brillo teue en aquel lugar…

Leena observa los detalles, la hechura y cada minimo centímetro de aquella arma, y dice

-Que extraño… en Illya, mi madre tenia una amplia colección de investigaciones, datos y conceptos de las armas, armadura, y en si, de los sprite, y no recuerdo haber visto esta espada antes, en ningún libro…-

Hanzo se queda pensativo de las palabras de Leena, y dice

-Ahora que lo mensionas, en un principio, esta espada era mas simple, como cualquier espada, pero cada vez que la observo y decido cambiarla, se ve mas y mas estilizada, corta mejor, es como si cambiara…-

Leena, no comprende aquella aseveración de Hanzo, una espada cambiante, que había sido hecha por Sprites, pero a la vez no tenia datos sobre ella, así que se la regresa a Hanzo, y con un aire de tristeza, le dice

-A mi madre le daría un gusto saber que ahí armas que aun no son descubiertas, si al menos… tuviera el nombre…-

Y justo cuando Hanzo iba a decir algo, la voz de Lucca se escucha, como si por inercia dijera aquellas palabras…

-Lagrima…-

Lucca, al ver que aquella palabra se escapa de su boca, se la tapa, mientras que el rostro de Sky es una expresión de horror

-como…como seras bocon… tu… cabeza… tu….-

Y no era para tanto, durante los años pasados, cada que Hanzo preguntara sobre aquella espada, Sky y Lucca decían desconocer aquella maravilla, por el simple hecho de que era un artefacto que ella había fabricado en su etapa mas joven…

Y ahora, de repente, Lucca decía el nombre de aquella arma con tanta singularidad…

Lucca ve los ojos de su maestro, serenos y tranquilos, mientras entiende que ha sido descubierto, Sky, molesta, le hace un sinfín de señas, por lo que Lucca, decide al fin romper su voto de silencio…

-Esa arma es llamada Lagrima… lagrima de Safael, Hoja de luz, se dice que al llorar, Safael, el mundo, creo a 4 seres misticos, pero una 5ta lagrima no se fusiono con la energía para formar vida, sino que se quedo, flotando, en el éter, hasta que, un dia, el primer sprite la encontró, y de ella gano el conocimiento de la creación, haciendo 8 armas similares, todas compartiendo el mismo nombre, Lagrima de safael, las cuales se perdieron en el tiempo…-

Hanzo escucha el relato de Lucca, y ahora cambia la mirada a Sky, quien tiene el rostro desencajado de la incertidumbre…

Y Hanzo, en ese momento, le dice

-y bien, que tienes que decir, forjadora?-

Sky no sabe que hacer, nada de lo que pudiese decir quitaría esa mirada de su maestro, a menos…

Y en ese momento, decide decir…

-yo… la encontré, un dia… mientras caminaba buscando materiales, la vi, no había podido hacer una arma para nuestro futuro maestro, y una espada así, tan simple, era obvio que seria el regalo perfecto para cuando el maestro despertara, cuando nos enteramos de la leyenda, le pedi a Lucca que mintiera, mi orgullo como artesano no me permitia aceptar que no había podido hacer algo ta hermoso, y lo linda que se eia en las manos del amo…-

Hanzo observa a Lucca, el cual asiente una y mil veces, con miedo en sus ojos, y dice

-Que se le va a hacer, así es la cosa, pero me gustaría que no hubiera mas secretos, despues de todo…-

Y en ese momento, un sonido de arrastre saca de sus pensamientos a Hanzo, quien toma a Leena y la esconde junto a el en una una gran roca, mientras observa…

Leena, con la boca tapada mientras Hanzo le hace una señal de que guarde silencio, observa en la dirección de su compañero, y a lo lejos observa una figura oscura, enorme, de araña, avanzando entre las rocas humedas…

La palabra sale de la boca de Leena, conocedora del cuento de aquella cueva, dice en susurros a hanzo

-Esa es la reina araña,Antoraya…-

Hanzo no comprende, según Siegard y el mismo Akrona, aquel monstruo, junto a los otros 2 grandes enemigos de aquella cueva, habían sido exterminados por el líder pasado del gremio, como era posible ver en ese momento a aquella legendaria criatura…

Susrrando, le pide a Sky que regrese por la gema a su dimensión, y busque a quien sea, que pueda auxiliarlos, Sky hace un ademan de entendido, y entra en el brazalete, mientras que Hanzo trata de no hacer ruido…

Observa a aquella monstruosidad, alejarse lentamente, y poco a poco, toman dirección contraria, aquella búsqueda no podría continuar, no con algo tan peligroso cerca…

Poco a poco se encaminan sobre sus pasos, cuando una gota de agua cae en la nuca de Leena, tan fría, que ella no puede dejar escapar un

-AHHHHH-

En ese momento, aquella criatura voltea, sus ojos, 6 ojos rojos brillantes, observan a los pequeños, quienes empiezan a correr, y aquel monstruo los sigue, segura de su siguiente bocado…

Mientras que, en el reino sprite, Sky corre por la llanura, buscando a quien pueda ayudarles, y esperando que no fuerse demasiado tarde….

Oki doki, soory por la tardanza, aquí el cap. 10, espero le halla gustado, suerte, see ya y nos vemos en el próximo, la pelea comienza, quien será el salvador de los pequeños?

Hasta la proxima


	12. reencuentro

Lagrimas de Safael… cap. 12… Reencuentro…

"el niño seguía a aquella figura, mientras caminaban por aquel paramo…

La lucha contra la araña había durado poco, las heridas en aquel hombre eran menores, como fue posible que un solo sujeto destruyera a la bestia que había tomado la caravana de sus padres?

Por mas que lo veía, no encontraba motivos para aquello que sus ojos habían presenciado, un hombre, peleando con tanta fiereza…

En ese momento, como si la mirada del pequeño lo hiriese, el hombre voltea, con aquellos ojos encendidos como flamas, mirándolo con furia, mientras exclama

-QUE PASA, PEQUEÑO CHILLON, ACASO QUIERES REGRESAR Y HACERLE COMPAÑÍA A ESOS SUJETOS QUE TE ACOMPAÑABAN… QUIERES QUE TERMINE EL TRABAJO DE AQUELLA CRIATURA?...

Temeroso y sin saber que hacer, el joven se encoge ante la mirada de aquel sujeto, mientras que un sprite, con alas, lo observa y le dice a aquel hombre

-Amo… el chico lo vio, no es bueno que la gente sepa de…-

En ese momento, un nuevo chico sale, interponiéndose entre el hombre y el chico, mientras le dice

-Lucca, por favor, el no dara problemas, verdad?...-

El pequeño asiente con mas temor que veracidad en sus ojos, mientras que el sprite sigue de cerca a su maestro..

En ese momento, con mucho miedo, el pequeño trata de incorporarse mientras que el pequeño que lo defendiera le tiende una mano, para ayudarle a levantarse…

Mientras lo hace, el le dice, como tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Tranquilo, el maestro solo esta algo estresado, no es común que tengamos que caminar tanto para encontrar a esas criaturas, no es mala persona, y la verdad, Lucca es algo… quisquilloso con lo de adherir nueva gente al grupo…-

Mientras, el sprite volador hace una seña algo rara con el dedo, y el chico sigue auxiliando al pequeño…

En ese momento, el joven le dice al atemorizado chico para intentar calmarlo

-Dios, tantas cosas, y se me ha olvidado preguntarte, tienes un nombre, o solo eres un chico mas en una cueva maldita?-

El chico trata de que las palabras salgan de su boca, pero la presencia de aquel sujeto lo tiene congelado, y solo sale una débil vocecilla chillona, diciendo

-A…Akrona…-

El chico juega un poco, como si se esforzara por escuchar aquella vocecita y dice

-qué diablos, crei haber escuchado un pequeño ratoncillo por ahí, acaso dijiste algo?...-

Apenado, el joven grita, con todo lo que puede en su situación

-AKRONAAAA.-

Mientras el eco de aquel nombre resuena en las paredes de la cueva, el hombretón voltea, viéndolos con ira, mientras que el joven sonríe a aquel sujeto, como diciendo lo siento…

en ese momento, el pequeño logra pararse por completo, y le dice al oído al asustado niño

-Hola… Akrona… mi nombre es Siegard…-

Mientras que ellos siguen, en aquella cueva, buscando aquello que les tiene en aquel lugar….

Nota del autor:

Ok, ya les dije, parte del pasado, y luego, seguimos la historia, ya ven algunos a que va este hilo, y la importancia del mismo, el pasado es la antesala del futuro, dirían algunos, en fin, regresamos a donde nos quedamos…

Capitulo 11 de Lagrima de Safael, empieza…

Mientras aquella araña camina por las filosas superficies de aquella cueva, los 2 niños se esconden, esperando que aquella criatura no los vea…

Hanzo, observa, de reojo, cuidando de no ser visto por los multiples ojos de los insectos, mientras que Leena trata de no hacer ruido conteniendo el temblor en sus dientes…

Hanzo observa aquel lugar, recordando aquello que le dijera su maestro…

"Un asesino observa el medio, el ambiente y al enemigo, al mismo tiempo que considera sus medios, para crear una ventaja incluso contra el enemigo mas excepcional, la ventaja lo es todo" decía el viejo, pero aquella cueva era el hábitat de aquel ser, incluso ante tanta desventaja, podría encontrar algo para buscar la victoria?

En ese momento, a lo lejos, observa una estalactita mas grande que las otras, la cual se ve especialmente débil en la base…

Observa a su compañera, es una maga, trata de pensar en una estrategia, y en ese momento, le dice

-Mira, no te voy a mentir, la cosa esta muy pero muy fea, necesitamos trabajar en algo, y es muy difícil, debes confiar en mi, ok?-

Leena, observa el sudor en la frente de Hanzo, se oye confiado, pero en su mirada se ven muchas dudas…

Y en ese momento, las lagrimas se asoman en los ojos de Leena, temerosa, la chica se pone en cuclillas, tratando de esconderse de la realidad, temerosa de terminar ahisu vida, lejos de su querida madre…

Piensa en lo dulce que era su vida en su mansión, lo cariñosa de Marla con sus detalles y regalos, y como sin importar lo que los otros le dijeran o demostraran, los cariños de su madre postiza daban valor a todo ese sufrimiento…

-fui… fui una tonta… no debi venir a este lugar, con ese sueño tonto de un deseo para mejorar mi vida, mi vida es buena, solo debía tomar mas valor…-

Hanzo observa el temblar de la niña, y como ella se quiebra poco a poco al miedo, mientras aquella criatura asecha buscándolos, el tiempo no es algo de lo que puedan decir tener en demasía, si iban a hacer algo, debía ser rápido…

Y Leena, con mas temor aun en cada minuto que pasaba, dice entre sollozos…

-Fui una idiota… yo nunca… nunca debi…-

Y en ese momento, sin que la chica lo esperara, Hanzo le da un beso en los labios, un beso fugaz, y torpe, mientras la niña queda con los ojos abiertos por aquella caricia sorpresiva, sin poder moverse, sin poder reaccionar, paralizada por aquel niño que le prodigaba su primer beso…

Al terminar, hanzo se voltea a donde la araña aun busca a los chicos, Leena no reacciona hasta varios segundos después diciendo

-Hanzo… este… porque?-

Y Hanzo, con una sonrisa en los labios, dice

-Una vez, mi madre me dijo que si le llegaba a robar un beso a alguien sin su consentimiento, como hombre, debía de pedir disculpas, y como hombre, te prometo que cuando esto acabe, te pediré disculpas por lo que hice, así que te prometo, que no moriré hasta pedirte disculpas, entiendes?-

Leena, sin saber porque, observa aquella mirada decidida en el chico, y sin saber como, en su mente, viaja a un recuerdo, que ella misma no sabia que tuviera…

Una joven, con largo pelo rojo, observa en la torre de un castillo…

Una guerra en las cercanías, pero la joven lo observa todo, sin dudar…

La joven acaricia un abultado abdomen, con nostalgia, mientras un soldado se acerca a ella…

El soldado habla, pero sus palabras no se escuchan…

Y la joven, con una voz serena y sin dudas, dice mientras acaricia el regalo de la vida en su vientre…

"lo se…"

En eso, ella siente esa sensación extraña, cuando miles de recuerdos llegan a tu mente, en un eterno segundo, en todos ellos, jóvenes de diferentes rostros, edades, complexiones, un sinfín de caras que ella nunca ha visto, diciendo al unisono…

"porque el me dio su palabra"

Al salir del supor, ella ve a Hanzo, quien, sin observar aquella reacción en la chica, sigue viendo en dirección de aquella araña, ella toma su baston, y le dice, reuniendo la fuerza que aun puede sacar de su débil cuerpo

-Esta bien, cual es tu plan…-

Hanzo le dice, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, ya que la araña poco a poco se acerca a ellos

-Mira, atrás, ahí una estalactita, se ve pesada, pero su base es débil, estoy seguro que si le disparo con la suficiente fuerza, puedo dejarla caer sobre la araña…-

Leena le dice que ella puede hacerlo, la magia es mucho mas efectiva en esos casos que las flechas, pero el le dice

-No, esa es nuestra única oportunidad, si tu lo haces, estoy seguro que la araña observara la caída de esa piedra y saltara, y estaremos en verdaderos aprietos…-

Ella entonces no comprende cual es su parte en el plan, y Hanzo intenta apresurarse, pero al mismo tiempo, dar los suficientes detalles

-Mira, se que los magos tienen un hechizo, grilletes mágicos, necesito que los uses en esa cosa, para que me des el tiempo suficiente para realizar el disparo, solo eso te pido…-

Ella aun duda que aquella estalactita matara a la criatura, pero Hanzo le dice que aunque aquello no la mate, seguro le dara el tiempo suficiente para que la ayuda llegue, en ese momento, se quita la manga derecha de su camisa, mostrando un tatuaje de un sol rojo, ocultándose entre2 montañas, el emblema del gremio Red Sunset…

-Este no es solo un emblema para identificarnos, si cualquiera de nosotros es avisado de peligro, este emblema transportara a cualquier miembro del gremio en nuestro apoyo, y estoy seguro que Sky en este momento debe estar dando la alerta, todo saldrá bien…-

Ella entiende el plan, pero aun no comprende como el podrá correr para que la araña no lo alcance antes de llegar al punto donde el planea hacer todo, y hanzo, con aires de tranquilidad le dice

-Aunque mi maestro es un asesino, el líder del gremio es un experto ranger, el me enseño una técnica, salto de mangosta, es muy difícil, pero si lo hago con el tiempo suficiente, podrá darme la ventaja que busco…-

La araña esta demasiado cerca, Hanzo en ese momento le dice a Leena que no hable, debe avanzar…

Escabulléndose éntrelas rocas, trata de ganar un poco de distancia, sin delatar la posición de su compañera…

Observa que el punto en el que esta en ese momento, es el ideal, cuidando de ser precavido, le da una señal a Leena para que este lista, y en ese momento, encordando el arco, hace un movimiento, y dice

-OYE COSA HORRENDA, SIENTE LA IRA DEL DRAGON BLANCO DE SIWA…-

En ese momento, la araña lo ve, y corre en una embestida hacia el pobre niño…

La mirada del joven observa fijamente a la araña, quien se acerca segundo a segundo hacia el…

En su mente, medita la distancia de aquella cosa, mientras la joven hace movimientos con sus manos, casteando la magia de grilletes…

Y espera, poco a poco, en su mente, una frase se repite una y otra vez…

(mas cerca…mas cerca…mas…)

Y cuando aquella criatura se encuentra a escasos metros de el.. salta hacia atrás de forma explosiva, mientras grita

-AHORA LENAAAAA…-

La chica, con voz firme, dice

-GRILLETES MAGICOS…-

Y una cuerdas de luz salen del suelo bajo la araña, rápidamente aquellos hilos se forman en cadenas, que atrapan las patas y el abdomen de la bestia, mientras un chillido sale de su boca ante la contriccion de aquellas cadenas…

Y aun en el aire, impulsado por aquel salto, Hanzo grita con toda su fuerza

-GOLPE DE IMPACTO….-

Y una flecha, rodeada de un aura de energía, sale del arco, impactando en aquella roca…

La araña, al ver aquel gran misil sobre su cabeza, se mueve de forma violenta, rompiendo las cadenas, y de un rápido reflejo sale de la zona de impacto…

Hanzo observa su plan desmoronarse, mientras aquella criatura sale ilesa de su plan, Hanzo se da cuenta en ese momento lo que Akrona le dijera sobre el salto de mangosta, sus piernas tiemblan por el esfuerzo realizado, y el cosquilleo le bloquea salir de aquella zona, con temor, observa a aquel ser repugnante acercarse, dispuesto a devorarlo…

Y cuando las siniestras patas delanteras se levantan para darle un tajo mortal, una voz a la distancia se escucha diciendo

-FLECHA DE FUEGO…-

Aquel misil mágico impacta en el abdomen de la araña, la cual ve como se forma una llamarada en el, y al voltear, observa a la pequeña niña, empuñando su baston en su dirección…

Furiosa, la criatura olvida a Hanzo, y arremete contra la joven, quien no sabe como salir de ese lugar…

Hanzo trata de correr, pero aquella sensación no ha abandonado sus piernas, y dice

-CORRE LEENA…..-

Pero aquella escena de la araña arremetiendo la paraliza, abandonada toda esperanza, la chica cierra sus ojos, al ver a aquella araña levantando sus patas delanteras…

Una calida y humeda sensación cubre su rostro… no sabe el porque aquel olor a sangre lleva su nariz, y al abrir sus ojos, observa…

Hanzo, delante de ella, con una de las patas de la araña atravezandolo de lado a lado en el pecho…

La sangre del joven, cayendo sobre ella, mientras el tiene el rostro desencajado…

Leena ve con horror aquella escena de su compañero empalado por aquel ser, y dice

-HANZO… HANZO… PORQUE… PORQUE….-

Y Hanzo, empuña su espada singular, mientras que con su mano izquerida toma aquella pata que lo atraviesa, le responde a Leena

-Una vez, cuando me converti en mensajero, me dijeron que solo lo lograría, si tenia seguro mi camino… y ese camino que elegi…-

Y mientras da un tajo fuerte, cortando aquella extremidad del monstruo, grita con todo su corazón

-PROMETI QUE NUNCA DEJARIA A UN AMIGO ATRÁS….-

La araña, presa del dolor, se retira, mientras Hanzo sostiene su espada en mano, y se queda de pie, inmóvil, sin hablar, sin decir nada mas... sosteniendo aun la pata de aquel ser en su cuerpo…

La araña, mas eufórica que nunca, arremete de nueva cuenta, cuando de atrás de la chica, una figura oscura salta…

Una pantera, del color de la noche, se planta frente a la criatura, mientras que a la distancia, un grito sordo se escucha…

-TIRO….VUELO DE GOLONDRINA….-

Y un sinfín de impactos se escucha, como un torrente de flechas que llenan la espalda de aquel ser…

Y después, desde la sombra, una silueta aparece, un guerrero de armadura ligera y un fusil aparece, diciendo…

-A DONDE SEA QUE UN MIEMBRO ME NECESITE, EL LIDER ACUDIRA, SOY AKRONA, LIDER DEL RED SUNSET…-

Y la chica observa a un mas joven Akrona, empuñando su arma de fuego, mientras se acerca rápidamente a donde los críos se encuentran…

Observa el estado de Hanzo, y el de la niña, y dice para sus adentro

(diablos Siegard…cuando aprenderas a cuidar a tu mocoso…)

Y al ver que lo que le dijera Sky es verdad, Akrona no puede dejar de pensar en aquella memoria, de su familia siendo asesinada por aquel ser, y dice

(hoy es el dia… que demostrare estará la altura de lo que me encargaste…. Maestro Seiko….)

Mientras el escenario se prepara para la batalla, el recuerdo de Leena se acerca a su desenlace…

Oki, es todo, ya saben, opinen aquí o en el foro, sus opiniones son el alimento del artista, see ya


	13. El Sol y la Luna

Lagrimas de Safael… Cap. 13… el sol y la luna…

"En un pueblo sin igual,

Un dragon duerme sin parar…

Tras el sol el estará…

Y la ira despertara

A aquel dragon que dormido esta

Que su madre la vida dio

Y su garra el padre le heredo…

Pero para el dragon despertar

Antes la luna debe cursar

Donde un lobo dormido esta

Solo… con su furia sin par

El lobo nació ahí…

Con la maldición de Cain

Llanto, ira… desesperación…

Del lobo es la canción…

Y aquel mundo donde habita el par…

De su existencia nada sabra….

Solo a ambos deberá domar…

Y así, al tiempo despertar…"

Mientras Akrona y Siegard observan aquella figura moribunda de un gran cangrejo, Seiko se acerca al derrotado enemigo, furioso…

-DIME… DIME DESPOJO DEL DESTINO, DONDE ESTA TU AMO… DONDE ESTA ARUKIEL…-

Aquella criatura observa con sus ojos moribundos al furico sujeto, mientras no puede dejar salir una especie de sonrisa de aquella boca impía, y le responde

-el amo… aquel que esta mas alla del maestro, sabia que tu vendrías… has matado a varios de los angeles, y no puede permitirse que mas de nuestros amos sean destruidos, las 13 puertas… deben ser protegidas para que así el destino se alimente…-

Con ira, Seiko golpea una roca, mientras aquella criatura sigue observándolo, cuando el voltea para retirarse, la criatura vuelve a hablar…

-No puedo creerlo, el mismo Bordor no pudo con mi poder, así que decidió mejor encerrarme aquí, perdiendo mucho de su poder en el proceso, pero tu, solo con esos despojos de espada, llegaste hasta aquí y me derrotaste, seguro eres aquel a quien tanto teme el Amo…-

Pero Seiko no le tomo importancia a las palabras de la criatura, hasta que de nuevo, ella hablo diciendo algo que lo perturbo…

-Dime, Seiko, donde esta la Garra de Aulakiria?-

Seiko escucho aquella frase, tratando de no reaccionar a las palabras de aquel ser, y con la mas serena voz que fue capaz de fingir, dijo

-Para matar a un ser tan frágil como tu, no necesito la Garra, así que…-

-Mientes…- interrumpió el molusco…-tu no esperabas pelear conmigo, esperabas a un angel… no las has encontrado, cierto, tu sabes quien eres, tanto que no puedes arriesgarte, la garra es alimentada por el nexo del amor, y sin ella, ni el sello de la luna roja, ni el sello del sol alado pueden ser abiertos… solo tienes una misera parte de tu poder, y solo porque recuerdas…..-

En ese momento, incapaz decontenerse, Seiko movio bruscamente su mano derecha, dirigiéndola a aquel ser, quien al momento de ser señalado por su mano es envuelto por corrientes de aire, que violentamente lo golpean, cortando mas y mas su cuerpo, del que empieza a salir liquido azulado a modo de sangre….

Mientras sus últimos alientos son exhalados, el ser sigue con su mirada perdida la silueta de Seiko, mientras piensa…

"Amo… el no podrá vencerlos, el es incapaz de despertar…."

Notas del autor…

No dare muchos detalles, el beta de la historia esta de vagaciones, y pues el tio no puede checar los caps, pero al menos me lo hubiera dicho, así que tendre que poner este cap. en RAW… que diantres…

Ya saben, gracias a todos los que siguen y opinan de este pedazo de mi imaginación, espero que les guste este cap., será mas movido, y algo mas largo que otros, espero les guste este cap… cap. 13 de Safael Tear… inicia ahora…

Mientras que la araña gigante lucha contra aquella pantera oscura, Akrona se alista para pelear…

El lugar es estrecho, y eso para los ranger es una seria dificultad, observa a aquella criatura que le trae recuerdos de su infancia truncada…

El dolor de ver a sus compañeros de expedición siendo despedazados, el horror de ver a su padre atravezado por aquellas garras, y su madre…

Su cuerpo lo traiciona, y una solitaria lagrima sale de sus ojos, mientras la niña observa a aquel sujeto

Akrona en ese momento observa a Hanzo, y al verlo, habla con Leena ofreciéndole una poción mágica

-Niña, quiero que tomes a Hanzo y salgan de aquí, dale esta poción para que su herida se recupere…-

Leena la toma, y le dice a Hanzo que huyan, pero este no da respuesta…

Una y otra vez la niña trata de que Hanzo resonda, pero nada sale de su boca, y Akrona le dice

-Pierdes tu tiempo niña, el… perdió el sentido hace rato….-

Y en ese momento, Lenna se levanta yobserva los ojos de Hanzo, perdidos, mientras el, inconsientemente, se mantiene firme, y ella se da cuenta, que si el hubiese muerto en aqul momento, ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de ello…

Y observo la espada que aun se mantenían en la mano de Hanzo, y observo como, sin quenadie lo natse, había cambiado…

Ahora, lo que era una empuñadora mas simple, parecía un par de alad plateadas, y el filo se veía mas estilizado y con un singular tono carmín en la hoja, mas hermosa, y sin duda mas letalll.

Eso tampoco paso por desapecibido a los ojos de Akrona, que solo pensaba en lo singular de aquella arma que había visto cambiar un par de veces antes…

Mientras la pantera recibe un tajo de la araña, se desvanece en el aire, aquella invocación era temporal, y Akrona observa que el tiempo de planear había acabado, y se lanza hacia la araña, meintras la débil Leena lucha contra el peso del cuerpo de Hanzo al intentar alejarlo de aquel sitio…

Akrona dispara con su arco, dando varios golpes en la araña, pero la gruesa capa de su torax repele los misiles, mientras arremete de forma violenta acercándose a Akrona…

La araña levanta su garra en un intento de partir en 2 al Ranger, pero Akrona detiene la garra con su espada de 2 manos, forcejeando contra la criatura…

En ese momento, Akrona se da cuenta del gran poder de ese ser, y se sorprendió de cómo Seiko había luchado contra aquel ser de igual a igual, mientras el con duras penas podía forcejear con ella…

Con un gran esfuerzo, Akrona logra desviar el ataque, y de un rápido movimiento de su salto de mangosta, logra alejarse del mismo, logrando así no solo ganar distancia, sino además alejar a aquella criatura de los niños…

Mientras, un poco mas alejados, Leena, trata de poner aquel liquido en la herida de Hanzo, que ahora se encontraba abierta ya que ella había retirado la pata de la araña, y mientras vierte el liquido en la herida, observa como lenta pero progresivamente, esta se cierra…

Akrona, por su parte da un gran numero de saltos para ganar distancia, su prioridad es alejar a la araña de los chicos, pero también debe ver la forma de derrotarla, no puede dejar eso en manos de Kaslow, el sabia muy bien el modo de trabajar de ellos, y mas que nada, de su jefe de Pretorianos… Jarl…

La araña, pese a su tamaño, es una veloz oponente, cada que el cree haber ganado una buena distancia entre ellos, observa que su esfuerzo apenas le ha dado a ganar algunos metros, el es bueno con la técnica de salto, pero sabia bien que aun el tenia sus limites, y mientras mas durara aquel encuentro, mas peligros seria…

Al tener suficiente espacio, prepara su arco, disparando una flecha con un efecto mágico, logrando debilitar parcialmente la gruesa capa de exoesqueleto del torax de la criatura…

Sabiendo que el tiempo era corto, lanza varios ataques rapidos que logran atravesar la zona afectada, en ese momento el observa como la araña se duele por el daño, pero sigue atacando, y cuando esta se acerca demasiado, prepara un nuevo salto, pero de repente, un frio dolor cubre su pierna, y al observarla, ve que esta congelada…

El no recuerda que aquella criatura tuviese antes aquella habilidad, es como si al renacer, nuevos poderes hubiesen nacido en ella, y al percatarse que se había acercado demasiado, y saltar ya no era una opción, sabia que debería usar su espada hasta qu pudiera librarse del hechizo…

Pero, sin saber de donde o como, la araña se desplomo a escasos metros de Akrona, y el ranger, al observa una de las patas de Antoraya, observo unas débiles pero certeras cadenas mágicas sujetando el apéndice del insecto…

Akrona en ese momento observa a la pequeña niña sosteniendo un baston en las manos, mientras una débil flama se crea en el pie congelado de Arkrona, liberándolo con ligeros escorzores…

Akrona observa como la araña lucha violentamente por liberarse del amarre, y a toda velocidad salta hacia la niña, diciéndole

-NIÑA, TE ORDENE QUE TE FUERAS, QUE NO VES QUE SOLO ME HARAN CONTENERME…-

Leena, tomando fuerzas de su ya de por si débil estado, le reprime

-SI, SE QUE SOLO SOY UNA MAGA NOVATA, Y ESTA COSA ESTA FUERA DE MIS ALCANCES, PERO TAMBIEN SE QUE NO ES ALGO QUE TU PUEDAS DERROTAR SOLO, PROMETO NO ESTORBARTE, PERO NO ME PIDAS SER SOLO UNA ESPECTADORA MIENTRAS ESA COSA TE ASESINA…-

Akrona, en ese momento recuerda el dia cuando aquel ser le arrebato todo lo que significaba algo para el, cuando sus compañeros luchaban, cuando su padre, que nunca había sido hombre de armas tomo aquella lanza y defendió a su familia, cuando su madre le pidió que huyera, el… no pudo hacer nada…

En ese momento, el hubiera querido tener la decisión, y el valor de esa niña que se planta a su lado, y como único gesto hacia aquella pequeña que demostraba un valor sin limites, solo atrino a decir…

-Gracias…-

Mientras, debido a sus violentos tumbos tratando de liberarse, la araña se arranca su pata aprisionada, lanza un grito de dolor que inhunda de ecos la cueva…

De repente, una niebla verdosa cubre su boca, y una gran nube de color esmeralda sale expedida hacia el grupo…

Akrona reconoce ese ataque, toma a la delicada niña y salta lejos de aquel cono de nubes, mientras dice

-por nada del mundo respires esa cosa, ese veneno debe ser mortal…-

Pero la niña, lejos de tomar el consejo de Akrona en serio, forcejea con el ranger, tratando de liberarse de el, y al conseguirlo, corre hacia la nube de toxico, mientras grita

-HANZOOO…-

Y se adentra en la nube, luchando por no respirar mientras trata de encontrar al pequeño…

Y al verlo, observa con horror como se encuentra cubierto de aquel polvo verdoso, ella a su vez, empieza a sentirse mas y mas mareada…

Débil y exhasuta, toma el cabello del niño que cubre su frente, observando aquella bandana que cubre su frente, y dice

-Creo que después, yo tendre que pedir disculpa por esto, así que prométeme no morir, para así poder disculparme… bobo…-

Y en ese momento, pone sus labios en los de el, y sin mas, se desploma…

Y en ese momento, un sueño se apodera de su mente…

Un hombre, de extrañas vestimentas, habla en un lugar mas parecido a un palacio de cristal…

-Ely, quiero que escuches esto… Search es alguien mas, en su cuerpo se encuentra sellado un poder capaz de salvarnos a todos, el poder del Sol, el sello del Sol alado, que fue impuesto en el por los grandes hechiceros del red Sunset, solo puede ser liberado por tu presencia…-

-El control de ese poder es de por si difícil, y no contentos con eso, Andrea cometió el error de crear un sello mas, le impuso a el la maldición de cain, creando así una mutacion del sello, el sello de la luna roja, la maldición del Red Sunset…-

Leena no comprende las palabras de aquel sujeto, sello de la luna, sello del so, no comprende, pero después de eso, ve escenas de un lobo negro, parado en 2 patas, enorme, moviéndose a una velocidad sin par…

Luego, un dragon blanco, surcando el cielo nocturno, mientras lucha contra un ser alado…

Una a una, imágenes similares surcan la mente de la niña, hasta que, entre sombras, observa a un lobo negro, peleando con una criatura sin forma, gigantezca, y de repente, de la boca del ser lobezno sale un resplandor, el viento sopla como una aspersión hacia aquel ser, que grita, con una voz ronca y violenta

-ARMA DE ALIENTO DE SIMULACION DE HECHIZO… QUEMADURA SOLAR….-

Y al ver aquel resplandor golpear a la difusa criatura, Leena cae de nuevo en el palacio del primer sueño, y escucha de nuevo a aquel sujeto en el palacio de cristal

-deberan buscar al destino, pero para llegar a el, 13 puertas deben ser alcanzadas, y 4 ofrendas ofrecidas a Gaia… aquel sujeto cuya sangre esta maldecida… el Death Knight… la sombra cuya piel vive en mentiras… Doppelganger… el ojo que busca la eternidad… Liche…. Y la voz que cautiva y enamora… Sirena… encuentra los 4 elementos, y despierten a los hermanos del padre, los 5 que viven en el fuego, el aire, el agua, la tierra, y las sombras, y juntos sigan a la luz, para así alcanzar el Iggdrasil…-

De repente, Leena siente un resplandor, y un aroma agradable, y al abrir los ojos, observa la calida luz del sol…

Se levanta muy cnasada, mientras se ve rodeada de soldados de Illya, y su madre a un lado…

-Ma…mama…- dice con esfuerzo, mientras que Marla, la anciana de Illya, observa a su pequeña incorporarse…

La vieja no puede dejar de abrazar a su niña, a la que creía perdida, mientras a una distancia razonable, hanzo observa a Akrona reprender a un sujeto desconocido, mientras dice

-…por dios Siegard, si fuera tu primer descuido lo entendería, pero pareciera que te importa un bledo la seguridad de Hanzo, que acaso no entiendes que es tu responsabilidad educarlo…-

Y aquel sujeto, Siegard dice

-PUES SI CREES PODER HACERLO MEJOR, PORQUE NO LO TOMAS COMO TU APRENDIZ, EL CAMINO DEL ASESINO ES SOLITARIO, NO PUEDO EDUCARLO BIEN SI ANDA TRAS DE MIS FALDAS COMO UN PERRITO…-

Akrona trata de serenarse, mientras Hanzo voltea y ve a su compañera en medio de un fuerte abrazo con la anciana de Illya…

El se acerca, y Leena trata de zafarse del abrazo de su madre adoptiva, a la cual ve a los ojos, y observa como sus ojos lloran de felicidad ahora que la tiene, después de llorar de angustia al pensar haberla perdido…

-ESCUCHAME NIÑA… NO SE QUE PENSABAS AL IR A ESE LUGAR, PERO NO QUIERO QUE VUEVAS A ALEJARTE DE MI, ESTA CLARO?..-

Y al ver el amor en los llorosos ojos de Marla, Leena entiende el gran amor de ella por su pequeña, y dice

-Esta bien… mama…-

En ese momento, Marla observa al pequeño Hanzo acercarse, y al ver la ruborizada mirada de Leena, entiende que los pequeños quieren estar solos…

Leena y Hanzo se alejan un poco de Akrona y Siegard en su pelea, y al estar un poco mas tranquilos, Hanzo le extiende algo a Leena…

En la mano de Hanzo, una péqueña muñequera, parecida a la usada por los mensajeros sprite para guardar sus gemas sprite, se extiende a Leena, y Hanzo le dice

-Encontre a tu espíritu, este sprite fue abandonado por su maestro, se llama Haros, si lo dejamos así, tarde o temprano se volverá un sprite tenebroso, yo no puedo cuidarlo, y tu necesitas un compañero, que te parece si…-

Y en ese momento, Leena toma el obsequio de Hanzo, y dice..

-Haros… yo cuidare de ti…-

Hanzo toma valor para cumplir su promesa, y dice

-Ahora… Leena, con lo sucedido en la cueva…-

Pero antes de que una palabra mas salga de la boca de Hanzo, esta pone un dedo en ellos y dice

-Mira, yo también hice algunas cosas de las cuales quiero pedir perdón, que te parece si, cuando tu seas un asesino, y yo una hechicera mas poderosa, nos pedimos perdón mutuamoente, es una promesa, y tu siempre cumples tus promesas, cierto?...-

Y Hanzo sonríe, sellando con su sonrisa aquella promesa….-

Y ya en la realidad, Minna, Lizzerth, Hanzo y Leena aparecen a travez del portal en Illya, mientras un sonido de caravana se escucha en la calle principal…-

El grupo, se acerca al al gran explanada de la ciudad, cuando un ejercito mediano marcha…

Frente a ellos, un hombre cargando el estandarte de Kaslow, gritando con todas sus fuerzas…

-GRAN ILLYA, CONTEMPLEN A SU EJERCITO HERMANO, QUE REGRESA DESPUES DE UNA GRAN BATALLA, VICTORIOSOS….-

La celebración es grande, mientras aquel sujeto grita

-AQUÍ LE TRAEMOS A LA GRAN CAPITANA QUE DERROTO AL ROJO SERRADO, LIBRANDO EL BOSQUE ANTIGUO DE SU YUGO, NUESTRA CAPITANA Y LIDER EXCEPSIONAL, LA LUZ SAGRADA DE KASLOW… ANGELA JILLARD…-

Y al frente del gran ejercito, una chica de largo pelo negro y vestimentas que irradian luz como el sol, seguida de un sujeto de vestimentas mágicas, liderea aquel grupo, mientras los ojos de Hanzo se encienden de alegría, al decir

-Angela…-

Notas del autor?

Si, otra vez, es que quería agradecer a la gente que aun lee este pedazo de mi mente, pobre de mi, je, y a todas aquellas personas que de una u otra forma me ayudan a seguir, gracias a resurreczion por darme alojo, a sangreaxel, aurora, link, y todos aquellos que me ayudan a seguir, y un gran gracias a Yassmin, a quien le dedico este cap., gracias por estar a mi lado, see ya, os veo en el próximo…


	14. Encuentro explosivo

Safael tear…. Cap. 14… encuentro explosivo…

_Tremulo espero el final, mi aliento se acerca al ultimo que exhalara mi cuerpo…_

_Recuerdo aquello que deje a mi paso, tantas cosas y tantas personas…_

_Al final, nada importo, solo pude rozarla…._

_El destino… aquel ser que enguye Safael a cada segundo, y que lo inhunda en la eternidad del muro de espejos…_

_Un pasado, un presente, y un futuro, un ciclo sin fin que no termina con la muerte, sino que derroga el principio mas importante del equilibrio… el reciclo de almas…_

_Ahora, cuanto mas intento recordar de aquella batalla, mas se nubla mi memoria de los sucesos…_

_Aquello que combati, era en verdad el destino… algún angel acaso, o simplemente alguno de los Jueces…. Ya no tenia idea de lo que había pasado…_

_Solo recordaba el ligero calro que sentí en mi corazón al tocarla… la Garra de Aulakiria…._

_Tantas dudas y temores de elegir equivocadamente, y al final me di cuenta de donde estaba aquel ser que comparte mi camino… The Caster… el alma de Aulakiria _

_El dolor ha pasado, supongo que eso es morir, mis ojos no se abren por mas que lo intnto, ya no tengo ni energía para parpadear…_

_De repente, sin mas, un dulce aroma inunda mis fosas, mi cuerpo maltrecho siente aquel perfume como un marinero naufrago siente una tabla en medio del océano…_

_Es como si el aroma de las flores, y el viento primaveral se uniesen, como si el trinar de las aves pasara de mi sentido del oído a un suave perfume, es difícil describir aquello que aquel aroma crea en mi ser…_

_De repente, una voz familiar me llega.._

_**-Por aquí mi reina, el cayo por este lugar…-**_

_Aun sin fuerzas, reconozco a mi fiel Lucca… lo siento, yo no podre seguir acompañándote…_

_En ese momento, haciendo acopio de mis mas secretas fuerzas, intento levantarme, pero el escorzor que siento al tratar de apoyar el brazo me dice la realidad… ya no lo tengo…_

_De repente a mi destrozado cuerpo le llega la sensación de una mano suave tocándome, siento como el lugar donde alguna vez tuve mis alas, ahora solo eran heridas profundas… y de repente aquella voz se escucho, tan dulce y a la vez tan triste…_

_**-Ya no luches, pequeño, en este lugar… nada muere, mas alla renace, descansa guerrero, y deja que el espíritu de este mundo te invada…-**_

_No entendía aquellas palabras, pero aquel perfume de nuevo me inhundo, y como ultimo esfuerzo, intente abrir mis heridos ojos…_

_Y la mas bella figura femenina ilumino mi vista, cabello como el sol, radiante y hermoso, y los ojos, que hacen que el cielo palidezca, solo una persona podía ser portadora de tal belleza, y en mi ultimo aliento, dije aquella palabra…._

_**-Ali….Alicia…-**_

_Cai por el esfuerzo, y en mi inconsciencia, los vi, aquellos 2 seres que me acompañaran por tanto tiempo…_

_Los 2 me veian con miradas frias, la misma mirada que siempre les acompañaban al hablar conmigo, y uno de ellos dijo_

_**-Fracasado…-**_

_Intente en vano excusarme, sin embargo, el segundo hombre interumpio mis palabras diciendo…_

_**-La tocaste tio, la garra, pero ahora, esta vez la hemos perdido para siempre…-**_

_**-Y en este momento, mientras un llanto de nueva vida inhunda una isla en medio del océano, la llama del renacer arde mas alla de las fronteras de Gaia…-**_

_No entendí sus palabras, siempre era igual con aquellas sombras, mientras se desvanecían, y yo perdia mi consciencia…_

_El mundo se sumiria, para siempre, en el muro de espejos…._

**Nota del autor:**

**Bueno, con este fragmento termina la saga que siempre ponía antes de empezar las historias, **

**Espero no dar demasiadas pistas, a unos cuantos cap. del final del primero de 3 libros, espero les haya gustado…**

**Y disculpen la demora, pero con los nuevos retos he tenido que arreglar mi vida un poco, espero les agrade este cap., ya que es algo que me gusto escribir…**

**Antes que nada, les presento los nombres de los 3 libros de lagrima de safael…**

**1.- Safael tear: Past ghost**

**2.- Safael tear: The Moon Howler**

**3.- Safael tear: Lonely land**

**Si, el primer libro es practicamente solo recuerdos, asi era pensado, pero los ultimos seran claves para el futuro, espero les guste este cap.**

Safael tear: cap. 14 (al fin XD) encuentro explosivo…

Mientras las trompetas de Illya sonaban, un ejercito enarbolando los escudos de Kaslow camina por la explanada principal…

Delante de toda la comitiva, 2 siluetas adornadas con trajes de gala del ejercito de la ciudad guerrera se encuentran

Hanzo observa a la primera figura que esta delante de toda aquella parafernalia, aquel rostro que tantos recuerdos felices le trae, Angela camina escoltando a los ejércitos de Kaslow…

No era novedad que desde que perdieron la pista uno del otro, Angela había escalado peldaños en las fuerzas militares de Kaslow, y ahora era la capitana de su propia división….

Hanzo pensaba en los viejos tiempo, cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de su hombro, y de repente la voz de Lizzerth diciendo

**-Oye tio, veo que la ninfa aun te roba el aliento, porque no vamos y le decimos hola?-**

Hanzo se quita la amistosa pero a la vez burlesca mano de Lizzerth del hombro, y con un seco gesto de retirarse de cualquier conversación al respecto, dice en tono de orden

**-No tenemos tiempo de fraternizar, venimos a cumplir una tarea, vayan por lo que crean necesario, y los vere en media hora frente a la academia mágica, el cliente ahí nos dara los detalles.-**

Mientras Hanzo se aleja, Leena se acerca a Minna inquisitiva, y le dice

**-Que le pasa a Hanzo, se ve algo triste?-**

**-Es esa niña, Angela, siempre que sabe algo de ella se pone de ese humor, supongo que aun teme decir algo después de…-**

Pero en ese momento, Minna se da cuenta que esta a punto de hablar de mas, y de inmediato se calla la boca, y al ver la mirada de Leena, dice

**-Veras, este…. Son cosas de amigos de la infancia, Hanzo y ella se conocen desde niños, ella ha crecido y se ha vuelto muy importante, y Hanzo, pues es Hanzo, me imagino que piensa que no es merecedor del tiempo de su amiga, y pues le da vergüenza lo poco que ha avanzado en comparación…-**

Leena escucha la explicación de Minna, comprende lo que ella dice, ya que en el poco tiempo que estuvo en la escuela, Angela brillo por sus dotes y su talento, los clérigos parten muy rápido de sus estudios en comparación de los magos, que se dedican mas en practicas y conocimientos, por ende, Angela dejo el colegio mágico de Illya en poco tiempo, mientras que ella se había quedado a terminar sus estudios básicos de maga…

Ella piensa en aquello que pudiera hacer para arreglar ese asunto, mientras Minna la observa caminar como autómata, y le dice

**-Este… Leena, a donde vas?-**

Lena responde a su compañera sin siquiera voltear, inmersa en sus maquilaciones, y dice

**-Ya escucharon al jefe, debemos ir a buscar aquello que necesitemos para el viaje, pero tranquila Minna, esta vez no empacare de mas….-**

Mientras la ven alejarse, Lizzerth y Minna se quedan viendo el extraño comportamiento de Leena, y Lizzerth dice

**-Oye… desde cuando Hanzo es nuestro lider?-**

Minna con mas dudas que certeza, dice

**-No se, cosas de mujer enamorada supongo-**

**-Vaya, pues hasta donde se, tu nunca has dicho que soy el líder-** dice Lizzerth, tratando de molestar a su compañera, la cual frunce el seño y le dice

**-Tarado…-**

En momentos después, en el edificio mas elegante de Illya, los representantes del consejo de Ancianos reciben a los representantes del ejercito de Kaslow…

Merlin y Marla, las cabezas del consejo, visten sus trajes de gala, mientras un pequeño sequito de soldados escoltan a Angela Jillard, quien es acompañada por un joven mago, su segundo al mando y compañero de escursion, Kaho….

Mientras los soldados de Kaslow se acercan, Marla y Merlin se preparan para el protocolo..

Justo frente a los ancianos, Angela y Kaho se arrodilla, y Angela habla diciendo

**-Buenos días, mis señores de Illya, vengo aquí, en nombre de la noble Kaslow, y en nombre de nuestro general, Karl, jefe de las guardias pretorianas, para informar que nuestros ejércitos han dispuesto al fin, de la base de los ciclopes del aserradero, asesinos y ladrones del Rojo Serrado, enemigos de la paz de Safael, y los bosques antiguos, pertenecientes a Illya, hoy por fin pueden respirar la paz…-**

Merlin permite a su invitada terminar de hablar, antes de seguir con el protocolo, diciendo

**-Mi dulce dama, illya agradece el apoyo desinteresado de su ejercito, y da la mano fraternal de este viejo, en representación de Illya, a su persona, en representación de Kaslow, para sellar la alianza de hermandad que tanto tiempo ha pedido su sabio líder, el General Jarl, cuya demostración de gentileza y buena fe ha quedado manifestada…-**

Angela en ese momento espera a la orden del sabio Merlin para levantarse, y al ser recibida, se dispone a retirarse, pero Merlin le dice

**-Mi dama, se que son muchas sus tareas y obligaciones, pero al menos permitase descansar esta noche, para recibir una merienda digan del servicio que le ha prestado a esta ciudad, es una suplica de un viejo que desea escuchar los pormenores de su noble cruzada…-**

Angela sabe muy bien que auel pedido no es algo que pueda darse el lujo de rechazar, sus ejércitos se encuentran cansados de la batalla en el bosque antiguo, y una noche de fiesta y regocijo haría maravillas para sus hombres, por lo tanto acepta ser escoltada por aquel sabio hombre hacia la sala principal de aquel palacio…

De repente, mientras la comitiva camina hacia su siguiente punto, una de las damas de compañía se acerca a Marla, diciéndole algo en el oído…

Merlin observa a su compañera mientras recibe aquel mensaje, y le pregunta

**-Pasa algo, mi estimada Marla?-**

Marla no esconde un gesto de gozo al decir

**-Es ella, Merlin, Leena…-**

Merlin comprende la reacción de su amiga de tantos años, los días siguientes a la partida de su hija adoptiva, Marla se había apagado, y el hecho de recibir noticias de ella, le habían devuelto una luz en sus ojos que hace tiempo no veía…

En ese momento, Marla se disculpo momentáneamente, pidiendo a la servidumbre preparasen un nuevo asiento en la mesa del banquete

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del mundo, en la llanura de Kaslow…

En una cueva desierta hace años, 2 siluetas avanzan por ella, una de ellas, el general Jarl, camina al frente siguiendo la luz de su antorcha, detrás de el, un soldado pretoriano, que le sigue de cerca los pasos…

El soldado observa la frialdad con la que el general avanza, cada paso lo da sin titubear, como si aquel paraja lo conociera de memoria…

Y lo mas curioso, aquella gruta de la cueva era conocida como el dedo de la muerte, era un area de la cueva donde se decía que una de las criaturas de Damisael, Rubis, el perro infernal, vivio en los tiempos antes de ser derrotado por Seiko…

Esa area era conocida por ser un nido de perros malditos, hijos de su antiguo señor, pero hasta ese momento, no había habido siquiera un avistamiento…

Acaso aquella misión que tan urgentemente le había solicitado su general era probar una nueva arma contra los undead que poblaban el mundo, eso no lo sabia, pero el seguiría a ese hombre, aun hasta las puertas del infierno…

De repente, Jarl se detuvo fente a un lugar oscuro…

El joven soldado no entendía aquel frio comportamiento de su general, mirando hacia la sombras como si nada, de repente, sin dar un respiro, Jarl hablo

**-Mirra, por favor, me permites tu antorcha…-**

El joven, temeroso, le extiende la antorcha, y Jarl la arroja hacia el frente, donde la luz de auqella llama ilumina un monton de huesos de tamaño descomunal…

El joven no puede evitar un grito de horror que retumba por toda aquella cueva, mientras Jarl le dice

**-Mirra, recuerdas lo que te dije aquel dia, que entraste al ejercito bajo mi mando?-**

Mirra miro a su general con tristeza, y respondió a su líder

**-Si, me dijo **_**"Mirra, eres un soldado patético, tus dotes para la guerra son nulos, eres indisciplinado y tosco al hacer formación, y sin duda, serias el peor soldado del mundo, pero la vida me ha dicho que hasta un cuchillo sin filo puede ser un arma invencible en manos de un experimentado guerrero"**_**-**

Jarl volvió a hablar, diciendo

**-Sabes que es este lugar?-**

El joven, temeroso, intento hablar, pero la voz de su general fue mas rápida

**-Aquí, mi joven soldado, descansan los restos de Rubis, quien fuera derrotado por Seiko, el Demonio Blanco, hace 23 años…-**

**-En esos tiempos, yo era un simple soldado, que estaba encargado de la seguridad del Rey Odin, y cuando ese tipo salió de la cueva, airoso y triunfante, me dio una importante lección…-**

Jarl se perdió en sus recuerdos, mientras miraba a su soldado…

Recordó a aquel rey ordenandole a Seiko a repetir aquellas palabras que le dijera a un niño, sobre que en esa tierra la gente no sabia dar las gracias, y como aquel sujeto, sin mas miramientos, dio un paso, subiendo la voz hacia el rey, exponiéndose a ser tratado de traidor, solo para decirle

"_una cabeza hueca nunca debería soportar una corona, solo un corazón de noble intensión es capas de ocupar un trono"_

**-Sabes, Mirra, siempre había escuchado las leyendas de Odin, el asesino de lobos, luchador de los duendes, pero ese dia, frente a un ser que debía ser tan valiente como el decía serlo en sus leyendas, demostró no ser sino un pobre agrandado.. un tonto sin remedio con poder mas grande que el mismo…-**

Mirra escucho aquellas palabras, y dijo

**-Pero señor, el deber de los pretorianos es proteger a Kaslow y su realeza, noso…-**

**-MIRRA, MI DEBER ES PROTEGER A LA CIUDAD, SI DEBO MATAR POR ELLA, LO HARE, SI DEBO LIMPIAR LA SUCIA SANGRE DE ODIN DE LOS ANALES DE LA HISTORIA, LO HARE, SI DEBO PONERME EN ESE TRONO, PARA ASÍ SALVAGUARDAR A KASLOW, SERE EL REY….**

Mirra escucho aquellas palabras, y se alejo poco a poco de aquel sujeto que poco a poco le parecía mas un lunático y menos a aquel noble soldado que había jurado seguir…

De repente, sin saber como ni cuando, un fetido aliento surco por su nariz, y al voltear, un esqueleto de lobo se acerco a ellos…

El alisto su espada, pero aquel ser, lejos de atacarlo, paso por un lado, mientras mas y mas de aquellos seres de ojos rojos como carbones encendidos lo rodearon…

Lo contenían de correr, pero no lo atacaban, y uno de ellos camino mas y mas cerca de donde Jarl miraba los restos de Rubis…

Jarl, a modo de saludo, acaricio la seca osamenta de aquel ser, mientras hablaba

**-Tranquilo, Mirra, ellos no te atacaran, saben que tu uso es mas útil que solo una merienda temporal…-**

Mirra intento tomar guardia, pero Jarl, de una rápida estocada, corto profundamente su cuello, Mirra trato inútilmente de detener el torrente de vitae saliendo se su ser, y con la mirada incrédula, cayo al suelo…

Aun su cuerpo contenía vida, cuando varios de esos seres lo mordieron de las extremidades, arrastrándolo para finalmente depositarlo sobre la osamenta de Rubis, y Jarl le dice como despedida

**-Lo ves, Mirra, al final, seras la mejor arma que este guerrero tendrá en la vida, tu seras la llave que abra la puerta a Kaslow a su antigua y mas brillante gloria-**

Y lo ultimo que ese pobre pudo ver, fue a Jarl diciendo palabras en un lenguaje intelegible, mientras vertía un liquido rojo y calido en su espalda…

Y mientras los lobos esqueletos rugen en frenesí, Jarl se les une, gritando su futura victoria….

Mientras eso pasaba en Kaslow, en Illya, Lizzerth y Hanzo esperan por las chicas para presentarse frente a Eduardo, el director de la academia mágica, y cliente que había solicitado sus servicios…

Minna llega, con algunos viveres y ropas

**-Lista, ya tengo todo lo que pudiera necesitar, algunas balas, y mapas de toda esta zona…-**

Hanzo voltea de un lado a otro de aquel lugar, y dice

**-Oigan, y donde esta Leena?-**

Lizzerth trata de ver a lo lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, parándose por una cornisa de las muchas que había en illya, conocida como el laberinto blanco, por su singular arquitectura…

**.Lo siento tio, no la veo…-**

Hanzo trata de meditar un poco, Leena, era de illya, era imposible que se perdiese, y no creía que fuera de la gente que llega tarde a las cosas, por lo que algo debería ser el motivo de su retardo…

De repente, sin saber como ni porque, Hanzo tiene un extraño presentimiento, su espíritu de autoconservacion le insta a saltar, mientras una gran explosión rodea el lugar…

Hanzo no comprende de donde proviene aquel ataque, cuando de entre el polvo resultante de aquella llama mágica, una figura empuñando un escudo y una maza se aproxima…

De repente, el escudo de aquella silueta choca con los filos de Hanzo, y al ver a su atacante, hanzo no puede dejar de sorprenderse al ver el rostro de Angela, desencajado de ira

**-LOBO NEGRO, YO, ANGELA JILLARD, COMO CAPITANA DE LAS FUERZAS DE KASLOW, TE ARRESTO POR ROMPER TU ORDEN DE EXILIO, Y POR LA LEY DE KASLOW, TE CONDENO A LA MUERTE…-**

Hanzo no sabia que hacer, Angela iba con todo por el, y si alguien era capaz de matarlo por sus creencias, esa persona era Angela…..

**Nota del autor: Bien final del cap., espero les haya gustado, suerte y ya saben, opinen see ya**


	15. Promesa

Lagrimas de Safael…Cap … La promesa…

Autor: Arghhh…. Que sueño, mi trabajo me encanta, pero el trabajar de noche y tener vecinos fiesteros con multiples reuniones es un infierno.

Octubre, mes del terror, y mas terror cuando se de el encuentro de 2 titanes… Fred VS Pochin, por la supremacía del boss mas duro, XD

En el numero pasado, como ya saben, termino la saga de Seiko, este cap. será un tanto diferente a los otros, mas activo que de palabras se podría decir, en fin, basta de perder el tiempo, que la historia regrese a su cauce, en espera de mis vagaciones, Safael tear comienza…

Mientras la luz del sol acaricia el horizonte, cubriéndose mas y mas del agua del mar, un pequeño contempla aquella

El agua del mar, en su eterno vaivén, baña sus pies, mientras el sigue mirando al sol, que paso a paso, segundo a segundo, se esconde como si fuese devorado por el inmenso mar…

El niño continua con su letargo enamorado de aquel ocaso, cuando de repente, emboza una sonrisa y dice

-Ya… deja esa arena Angie, ahora no quiero jugar-

Tras de el, una niña que cargaba una cubeta hizo cara de molestia, mientras dejaba caer toda la arena de la cubeta

La niña, con 2 coletas en su cabello negro, y un traje de baño con mariposas azules y rojas se sienta a un lado del joven mientras el sigue observando la inmensidad del mar…

Los barcos entran y salen del pequeño e improvisado puerto, el ajetreo es mucho, considerando el tamaño de aquella isla, dia a dia, mas jóvenes hijos e hijas de los antiguos mensajeros parten al mundo, esperando su propia leyenda….

Mientras el niño se queda embelezado con el sol ocultándose, la niña observa su espalda.

Atrás del joven, simetricas, 2 cicatrices profundas se observan, la niña hace el gesto de querer tocarlas, tratando de consolar a su amigo, o buscando el calor de un consuelo para ella misma, titubeante, acerca su mano, hasta que de repente…

-hoy estas rara Angie, que pasa?-

La niña, asustada de haber sido descubierta, retira la mano, tratando de ocultarla tras la otra, disimulando que no había hecho nada, pero el niño le recrimina su acción con la mirada, y ella habla…

-Hanzo… nunca te has preguntado sobre esas cicatrices?-

El niño, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, le dice

-No, mi mama me dijo lo del lobo, pero no le veo sentido desconfiar de eso, así que supongo… que eso paso…-

La niña baja su mirada tristemente, mientras dice

-A veces no es bueno ser tan crédulo, Hanzo, a veces… no es bueno confiar…-

Hanzo no comprende aquel cambio súbito de Angela, pero sabia de buena experiencia, que cuando ella ponía aquella mirada, no era bueno urgar en sus pensamientos…

Siguió viendo al horizonte, mientras decía

-Talvez, pero en otras ocasiones no es bueno saber la verdad… como el horizonte, a mi me gusta ver cada ocaso, si fuera con Babama, seguro me daría alguna explicación mistica del ocaso, con el viejo alcalde, pues seguro me diria algo mas poetico, y con Muha… sinceramente no quisiera saber que me diria, seguro me contaria que cada amanecer es traido por su abuelo, ese tipo vaya que idolatra a su abuelo…-

Angela miro con ojos vidriosos a Hanzo, pero el, sin voltear a ver a su amiga, para no avergonzarla de sus lagrimas, solo dijo, mirando al cielo

-Si algo, lo que sea, te hace feliz, y tu te haces a la idea de que aquello que supones es así es en verdad, no tiene caso buscar mas en el pozo, porque la magia es mágica por misteriosa, y si encuentras la verdad tras ella, es posible que pierdas aquella alegría del amanecer….-

Angela, se lanza a un abrazo hacia su amigo, y entre sollozos dice

-Hanzo, por favor…prométeme… que siempre estaras a mi lado, y siempre seras sincero conmigo…-

Hanzo abraza a Angela y le dice

-Esta bien… lo prometo-

Mientras la imagen de los 2 niños abrazados, iluminados por la tenue luz del atardecer se cierra, un estallido de friccion se escucha…

Ya en el presente, Hanzo sostiene sus espadas, mientras Angela con escudo y un mazo, forcejea con el, intentando vencer su defensa…

Mientras, a la distancia, Leena corre hacia aquel lugar, cuando observa a Angela forcejeando con Hanzo…

Intenta avanzar, pero la mano de Minna la detiene

-Sueltame Minna, yo…-

Minna la mira molesta, y le dice

-Diablos Leena, que tienes que ver tu con esto?-

Lenna no comprende lo que sucede, y le dice a su compañera de equipo

-Yo solo le pensé que seria lindo, ustedes dijeron que ellos eran compañeros de juegos de niños, y yo…-

Lizzerth observa el rostro decidido de Angela y dice de forma fría

-Creo que esta vez si esta dispuesta a matarlo…-

-Como puedes decir eso… como puedes estar tan tranquilo?- dice Leena, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Minna, sin frutos…

Lizzerth observa la escena, mientras Hanzo trata de evadir los ataques de Angela, ella arremete con mas y mas fuerza, y dice de forma tranquila

-Esto es por la maldición del Lobo Negro…-

Leena no comprende aquellas palabras, o lo que encierran en el pasado de Hanzo, Lobo Negro es un titulo que Kaslow le dio hace 3 años, antes de su destierro, en su mayoría, los títulos dados por las facciones, gremios y ciudades alrededor de Safael eran motivo de nobleza y orgullo, acaso ese titulo y el destierro tenían algo que ver?

-Que tiene que ver el Lobo Negro con esto, no comprendo?- dice mientras se serena un poco, y Mina le dice

-Hanzo gano ese titulo, en la historia se habla de una criatura, un hombre lobo de color negro que abandono a su raza, un hombre lobo negro, en Kaslow, Lobo negro es un titulo maldito, una carga de toda la vida para aquel que la recibe, significa traidor a la humanidad….-

Leena no puede creer aquellas palabras, Hanzo, que paso con el donde había conseguido aquella maldición…

Ahora recordaba muy vagamente la historia de Derek, el vagabundo de las montañas, exiliado por su gente por querer vivir en paz, y recordó la palabra exilio…

Lenna quiere saber mas, y Minna le dice

-Fue en nuestra primer misión, fuimos dispuestos al bosque de la plaga…-

Leena intenta escuchar el relato de Minna, cuando una explosión se escucha

Apenas por poco, Hanzo evade una esfera de energía mágica lanzada por Angela, cuando le dice

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA ANGIE, QUE NO SABES QUE FUI EXHONERADO…-

Angela, enpuñando su mazo y cubriéndose la cara con su escudo, le dice

-Perdonado, acaso crees que yo te perdone, acaso crees que me importa lo que los generales digan, yo..-

Hanzo se enfurece en aquel momento por las palabras de Angela, diciéndole

-Que si acaso creo que tu confias en los generales mas que en mi, que no fue acaso eso lo que paso hace 3 años Angela, no confiaste mas en Karl?-

Angela sintió aquel reclamo muy hondo de su ser, aquella ocasión, cuando el Capitan Charna murió, sus ultimas palabras a ella fueron las que lapidaron su corazón…

"Angela… dile al General Karl, que Hanzo Ishka es…. un Lo….. Lo..bo Ne..gro"

Aun podía ver en su mente aquella escena, hombres lobo muertos, las armas de los soldados atravesando armas de wasquitos y lupinos por igual, y en medio de aquella macabra escena, la mano ensangrentada de Hanzo, sosteniendo parte de las ropas del Capitan caído….

-AAARRRGGHhh…- sale de la boca de Angela, mientras arremte cargando con su escudo por delante hacia Hanzo

Hanzo aun esta sin empuñar sus armas, no quería pelear con ella, el aun sentía mucho aprecio por ella, y sabia que si el empuñaba su arma, nopodria verla de la misma manera

Hanzo trato de evitar la carga de su amiga de juego, recordando aquel arreglo… las palabras de Karl fueron tajantes aquella vez…

"Entonces, aceptas, cargaras la culpa del Lobo negro, y el asesinato de Charna, a cambio, yo no pondré mis manos sobre tu querida Angela…"

Esa ligera distracción le costo a Hanzo mucho, aun cuando había evadido la carga del escudo, aquel momento de titubeo lo hizo quedar abierto a un ataque, ataque que una capitana como Angela no desaprovecho, acertando un golpe solido en la parte del costado de Hanzo…

Hanzo sintió aquel golpe mientras sus costillas se contraían al punto de quiebre, siendo lanzado por los aire…

Incapaz de ver aquella escena, Leena corre hacia las barracas de la ciudad, tratando de encontrar alguien que frenara aquella barbarie…

Mientras Hanzo cae estrepitosamente, adolorido por aquel certero golpe, Angela alza el martillo en el aire, y un fulgor sacro invade las cercanías…

Hanzo, sin un buen equilibrio por el reciente ataque, sale expedido, cegado por aquel brillo, es incapaz de ver a Angela, que rápidamente arremete contra el cegado asesino, dispuesta a acabar con aquella pelea…

El mazo se levanta al aire, dispuesto a anidarse en el cráneo del desfavorecido asesino, cuando…

De repente, con mas suerte que habilidad, Hanzo, maltrecho por los recientes golpes, sostiene con sus manos desnudas el arma de Angela, de la frente de Hanzo corre un hilo de sangre, debido a una fractura craneal , pero no se queja, solo se queda mirándola fijamente a los ojos, diciendo

-QUE PASA ANGELA?... TANTO DESEAS UNA NUEVA CONDECORACION?... CUANTAS MEDALLAS CREES QUE TE DEN POR EL PELLEJO DEL LOBO NEGRO?... CREES QUE TU AMO TE PERMITA ESTAR A SUS PIES JUNTO AL FUEGO SI LE LLEVAS SU PRESA MAS DESEADA?...

Aquellas palabras sonaron como cuchillos en la mente de Angela, titubeo instantes, lo que Hanzo aprovecho…

A diferencia de la mayoría de los asesinos, que dependían completamente de sus armas, Hanzo y su maestro, Siegard, tenían cierta afinidad a pelear sin armas, una rápida llave desarmo a la joven, mientras que en el mismo movimiento la arrojo a una distancia considerable…

Angela se incorpora, mientras ve de reojo a su amigo, de pie, mirándola, con el mazo en su mano, y el escudo de ella a los pies…

El largo cabello Angela cubre su rostro, mietras ella se siente incapaz de mirarlo… inmóvil, mientras recordaba aquello que vio hace instantes…

Siempre que Hanzo se enfurecía, ella, que siempre había estado observadora de su pequeño amigo, había visto cierto brillo en sus ojos…

El dia del dragon, ella lo había visto mas notorio, un brillo escarlata, cambiando de tono sus negros ojos… ella lo había visto antes de pelear, cuando el viento de Siwa soplara con vehemencia, y en ese instante, ella los había visto, de primera mano, ella era ahora el objeto de aquellos ojos rojo sangre…

Sin poder articular nada, sordida ante la duda, Angela se revolvía entre sus pensamientos, no tenia ideas, no sabia que hacer… que pasaba en su cabeza.. y en ese momento, lloro…

La capitana de acero, la Luz sagrada de Kaslow, lloro, como cuando niña, lloro, como una chiquilla perdida entre un bosque oscuro y siniestro….

Hanzo la vio, con sus ojos mas fieros, pero quebrandose ante su amiga desplomándose….

-Para… para ti es fácil..- dijo al fin la joven – viviste en exilio, solo, yo en cambio, vivi estos años dudando de aquellos sueños, de aquella promesa, y mas que nada de mis sentimientos…. CREES QUE HAGO ESTO POR HONOR O MEDALLAS, O POR SERVIR A KARL?...-

Hanzo no entendía aquella confesión, mientras escuchaba mas y mas aquellas palabras

-Yo… yo… no puedo… no puedo verte así Hanzo, no puedo verte solo, siendo dejado como un un paria… por eso, decidi cargar con la carga de tu muerte, en vez de verte consumido por la maldición que tienes por tus actos…-

Hanzo escucho aquella verdad, de lo mas profundo del alma de Angela…

-NO LO ENTIENDES, PREFIERO CARGAR CON TU MUERTE, QUE VERTE VIVIR AÑOS EN LA DESHONRA, EN QUE LOS LIBROS Y LOS TROVADORES HAGAN HISTORIAS DEL TRAIDOR QUE VIVIO EN JALE, DEL LOBO NEGRO LLAMADO HANZO ISHKA…-

Hanzo vio por primera vez los verdaderos ojos de Angela, llorando, rojos de aquel dolor de 3 años, del silencio roto en ese instante…

Minna fue incapaz de ver mas, yse volteo hacia otra dirección, Lizzerth, miro aquella escena mas por respeto quepor ganas, y Angela dijo

-Si alguien debe matarte, sere yo, cargare con ello, con tal de liberarte de ese maldito nombre… quiero vivir con los sueños del dragon blanco y la luz esperanzadora de Siwa, vivir por siempre en aquellos tiempos mejores…-

En ese momento, el sonido de metal arrastrándose se escucho, rompiendo el ligero silencio que reinara en aquel lugar, el escudo de Angela se acero a ella, después de ser arrojado por Hanzo, y después, el mazo cayo estrepitosamente a los pies de la misma, mientras Hanzo dijo

-No se puede vivir en el pasado, Capitana… así que por el futuro, solo uno caminara esta noche…-

Y en ese momento, Hanzo empuño sus espadas, una era nueva, la otra, Angela la conocía bien, era aquella espada extraña que Hanzo recibiera de Sky el dia que conoció a sus sprites, aquella espada que cada vez cambiaba mas y mas…

Angela se acomodo las armas, seco sus lagrimas, tratando de verse serena, y en ese momento, el silencio reino…

Mientras, como en cámara lenta, sin ningún ruido, ambos contendientes corrian hacia el otro, en un ataque definitivo…

Un silencio que acabo, como una explosión, con el sonido sordo del metal estrellándose con metal…

Ambos ataques al aire, ambas armas directas hacia el otro, y en medio de ambos, una figura, blandiendo una espada y un escudo, una figura vestida con las ropas de la armada de la llama blanca de Illya, una mujer, interponiéndose entre ambos….

Y aquella mujer hablo, mientras luchaba con ambos ataques con sus propias armas…

-QUE CLASE DE ESTUPIDECES ESTAN HACIENDO, PAR DE….. MOCOSOOS…-

Y con mas fuerza de voluntad que física, aquella figura femenina arroja a ambos por los aires

Aquella figura, con los eslabones de Illya, los mira con desden, diciendo a grandes voces

-No se que les pase, o porque se comporten así, de niños siempre estaban jugando juntos, de bebes eran inseparables, que les paso?... la verdad no me importa, solo se que están usando la ciudad para arreglar sus problemas personales, y como oficial de Illya, no puedo permitirlo….-

Angela entiende las palabras de aquella mujer, se levanta, guardando sus armas y dice

-Lamento que fuese testigo de este espectáculo, Capitana Cyrce, del pico Norte de Pantano Negro, me disculpo por mis atos a nombre de mi ejercito y mis hombres, y le pido me disculpe con el consejo de Illy, temo que debere partir y no podre asistir a la reunión que se preparaba en nuestro honor, partire de inmediato…-

Cyrce comprende que sus motivos son personales, y no quiere hacrlos tan públicos, así que promete disculparse con el consejo, y Angela se dirige a paso tranquilo hacia el portal de salida de la ciudad…

Hanzo, mientras tanto, se resiente de las costillas, sabe que al menos tiene un par de ellas rotas, pero frente a esa mujer, no quiere demostrar aquella sensación, así que se levanta, tratando de disimular el dolor, cuando aquella mujer, sin voltearlo a ver, dice

-Y tu, tienes que decir algo?-

Hanzo, sin voltear dice

-Nosotros solo venimos por una misión, haremos nuestro negocio y nos iremos sincausar mas problemas, capitana…-

Un dejo de tristeza se asoma en los ojos de aquella mujer, cuando dice

-Entiendo… pueden partir…-

Pero Hanzo no había dado mas de 3 pasos, cuando la voz quebrada de la mujer dice

-Hanzo.. espera…-

En ese momento, tajante Hanzo interrumpe a aquella capitana diciendo

-No crees que es algo tarde para portarte maternal madre?... si no tuviste tiempo para mi en la niñez, si tu cargo en Illya fue mas importante que tu hijo, tu sangre, crees que ahora será diferente?...-

Cyrce comprende aquellas palabras de su hijo, y sabia que ante aquel reproche nada podía hacer, cabisbaja, camino hacia su barracas, mientras agradecida, Leena, la observa…

Y justo antes de alejarse definitivamente, al apsar junto a la joven, Cyrce le dice, casi como un susurro

-por favor, te lo encargo, cuidalo…-

Leena no quiso decir nada, pero fue mas que obvio que ella lloraba, mientras caminaba hacia su destino… sin saber que no seria la ultima vez que tendría que tomar parte de la vida de su hijo…

En fin, espero les guste el cap., see ya


	16. Flor Eterna

Lagrimas de Safael… cap. 16… Flor eterna…

Autor: Buenas buenas, como andan…

Ok, les explicare, en realidad no se muy bien como acabo el cap. anterior, andaba bloqueado en la escena de la pelea, y pues aquí solo escribo desde donde tenia ideado el final anterior, espero que quede bien en la continuidad…

Sin mas, aquí iniciamos, verán que cambiara un poco el preámbulo, ya que en el desarrollo de los capítulos anteriores se ha mostrado, como en las demás versiones de Destiny Shrads, ahora los capítulos serán abiertos por pensamientos de los personajes, que serán claves para ver algunos aspectos de su personalidad, y mas que nada para ambientar la historia…

Y como primera expectativa, Leena abrirá esta parte de la historia, sin mas, Lagrimas de Safael, cap. 16, comienza…

…_**.Angeles…**_

_**Aun recuerdo la primera vez que escuche aquella palabra, la imagen de un ser luminoso, armado, con grandes alas golpeando a aquella criatura demoniaca, hizo en mi las mismas ilusiones que han llenado la vida de cientos de personas, mas aun, cuando escuche el verdadero significado de la misma de los labios de Akrona, quede con mas dudas que respuestas…**_

_**Según nuestro líder, Angel es en una lengua desconocida, olvidada en Safael, un Mensajero, en nuestro mundo, antiguamente se les uso para nombrar a aquellas personas que daban seguimiento a la solicitud de otra persona para alguna misión, y por ende, como mensajeros de los Sprite, nosotros eramos en cierta medida Angeles de los Sprite…**_

_**Pero por mas explicaiones que nos daba Akrona, mi mente solo podía recordar aquel ser, de apariencia humana, pero de un poder y una furia indescriptible…**_

_**Hambriento, excitado, enloquecido, aquella misión había dejado de ser algo habitual, para ser la apertura de lo que marcaria nuestro camino en la vida…**_

_**Mi vida, al lado del heredero de la bestia blanca de Jale, el Lobo negro, Hanzo Ishka…**_

La ciudad de Illya seguía con su ritmo normal, desconocedora de las cosas que habían pasado, la ciudad seguía con el ritmo de cada dia…

A diferencia de Jale, con un afluente de cansados viajeros que llegaban cada dia, o Kaslow, cuyas puertas se abrían constantemente para la entrada y salida de ejércitos mandados a todo Safael, la ciudad de Illya era tranquila, cada dia similar al anterior, y el siguiente con el mismo hilo…

Solo había cambiado 1 cosa, la perceptiva de 3 personas…

La capitana Cyrce, había visto con sus propios ojos los estragos que su decisión había hecho en su hijo…

La capitana Angela, de Kaslow, había visto en carne propia como la imagen de su amigo de la infancia se despedazaba en un instante…

Y Hanzo Ishka, había visto por primera vez la verdad sobre Angela, sus lagrimas secretas, que amargaban a cada instante su corazón…

Su mente estaba viajante, lejana, sintiendo el dolor de la mirada de Angela, sufriendo en silencio a cada paso, mientras el escorzor de su costilla era aminorado por el de sus dudas en la mente…

Paso a paso, tratando de esconder su herida a sus compañeros, camino hacia donde debían recibir su misión, la academia mágica de Illya…

De repente, distraído por sus pensamientos, sintió una punzada aguda en su costado, reacciono por el dolor, como un animal herido al que le mordían su pierna razgada, empuñando la espada en el cuello de Lizzerth, quien lo miraba de forma extraña

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA A TI, QUE INTENTAS…- dijo Hanzo, tratando de sacar respuestas de su compañero de equipo…

Lizzerth en ese momento deja de presionar el costado de Hanzo, sus sospechas eran ciertas, aleja la espada de su compañero mientras le dice

-Tranquilo viejo, solo quería ver si el adorno que te dejo la Capitana era serio, y por lo visto lo es, creo que deberíamos…-

-No debemos nada…- dijo Hanzo, con voz energica…- llegamos, y regresar seria una falta de respeto para el cliente, ya que tengamos al healer que el cliente prometió, veremos lo de mis heridas, por el momento, seguiremos con el plan, ok viejo…-

Leena trata de decir algo, pero Minna, como siempre, la detiene, y le dice susurrando…

-Confia en el, esto no lo hace por capricho, el siente que debe hacer esta misión, estuvo lejos mucho tiempo, y ahora quiere regresar, pensar que el mundo no ha cambiado, si algo malo pasa, nos tienen a nosotros, o no?...-

Leena comprendía las palabras de Minna, aquel encuentro le había dejado dudas enorme a la voluntad de Hanzo, cuando lo conoció, era un tipo silencioso, pero con una fuerte voluntad, ahora, simplemente se movia tambaleante, ya sea por su amiga deseando matarlo, o la herida que llevaba en un costado, pero su fuerza lo había abandonado…

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, un soldado de Illya se movia, entre las columnas de la blanca ciudadela, como buscando algo…

Y de repente, un siseo lo saca de su búsqueda, un sujeto entre las columnas lo llama…

Sin mas, el soldado se acerca y le dice

-Una estrella brilla aun en el mas oscuro pantano…-

Y el hombre entre sombras le dice

-Pero aun así, su brillo puede ser apagado por la sombra de la duda…-

El soldado se acerca al hombre, el cual despide aromas extraños, flores, hierbas y un sinfín de sustancias inpregnadas en su ser…

Dudando, se acerca y le dice a aquel ser escondido entre sombras

-Mi señor me manda a decirle que el paquete fue entregado, tal como se le requirió, y ahora espera nuevas indicaciones…-

El hombre, con una voz claramente fingida para evitar ser reconocido le dice

-Dile a tu señor que regrese a pico norte, si necesito de nuevo de su servicio, se lo hare saber…-

Y el soldado, con dudas, se atreve a decir…

-Mi señor también dijo…-

Aquel hombre entre sombras habla, de forma tajante, y le dice

-Dile que pierda cuidado, la paga de sus servicios será lo acordado anteriormente, cuando se alcance la meta, recobrara aquello que este mundo le ha arrebatado… después de todo, soy un hombre de palabra…-

El soldado intenta decir algo, pero súbitamente, el aroma de hierbas es insoportable, por acto reflejo intenta tapar su nariz del hedor, y cuando al fin abre los ojos tras eso, aquel sujeto ya no se encontraba ahí…

Mientras, en otro punto de la ciudad, Hanzo y compañía se encuentran frente a frente al al Academia Magica de Illya…

Tras sus paredes, las jóvenes mentes de todos los versados en magia del mundo se pulen en los diversos aminos…

Magos y Sacerdotes son inculcados aquí, y en sus diversos caminos, algunos continúan en esas paredes…

Se habla que al llegar a ciertos conocimientos, los Magos que quieren especializarse en elementos entran para adquirir el estatus de mago brujo, mientras que los sacerdotes que buscan la inspiración divina, entran a un claustro del mismo para convertirse en clérigos…

Aquellos que después de seguir el camino de sacerdocio, se inspiran en la naturaleza para adquirir mayores conocimientos, salen de esta institución en búsqueda de algún maestro que les muestre el camino del druida y el sabio, y secretamente se habla que entre las filas de los estudiantes mas prominentes de magia se creo un grupo secreto que estudia la magia negra y la esclavitud de almas…

Ciertamente, si había un lugar en Illya envuelto en secretos, era aquella institución…

En la puerta, un estudiante aguardaba mientras el grupo se acerca…

Cuando ellos se ponen frente a la gran puerta de esa escuela, el estudiante, con ropas largas y sublimes de mago se acerca a ellos…

-Ustedes deben ser los miembros de Red Sunset, o me equivoco?- dice, con notoria seriedad…

Hanzo en ese momento entrega al joven un pergamino, y dice

-Pense que el director nos veria en la entrada, ahí algún problema?- pregunta Hanzo, con notoria duda al respecto de su recibidor…

El joven lee el pergamino, mientras contesta a la pregunta de Hanzo diciendo –No es nada grave, gracias al ejercito de Kaslow, el ejercito Rojo Serrado al fin ha sido expulsado del Bosque Antiguo, y Herr Director decidió salir para realizar estudios a cierta cueva de la zona que llevamos meses intentando estudiar, así que me pidió que los recibiera, y que les diera los pormenores de su misión…-

Hanzo entendía que la agenda del Director era algo agetreada, mientras que Lizzerth se queda pensativo sobre el extraño acento del estudiante…

El joven mago les pide lo acompañe dentro de la institución, donde se ven varios jóvenes leyendo libros, algunos de magia, hechicería, conjuros avanzados, otros simplemente eran historias locales y leyendas, las paredes de la institución eran hermosas, inmaculadas, sin un apice de polvo, el grupo ve aquello con ojos incrédulos, mientras que para Leena aquello era normal, después de todo, sus días de estudiante habían pasado en aquel lugar…

El estudiante no habla mucho, así que mientras avanzan, Leena hace de guía, explicando cada una de las salas que van pasando, los guild internos dentro de la academia, y cuestiones sin importancia hasta que llegan a una sala, cerrada…

Leena se queda pasmada antes aquellas puertas gigantescas, y dice

-Esta es… el ala Oeste, cierto?...-

El estudiante, mas por obligación que por ganas, responde con un gesto de molestia, y Minna que no comprende aquel silencio súbito de Leena, le dice

-Que tiene de especial el Ala Oeste?...-

Leena observa aquellas puertas, mientras el estudiante busca un grupo de llaves, y dice

-La mayoría del tiempo es un almacen, una bóveda, donde se guardan las cosas de valor en el colegio, además, es el lugar donde se encuentra el Paseo de los Fundadores….-

Lizzerth se quda pensando en aquel nombre, y dice

-Paseo… de los Fundadores?-

-Si- responde Leena- es un lugar donde cada que un director se jubila, el anterior lo homenajea con una estatua, algo para que el tiempo no lo olvide, muy pocos pueden entrar, mas que nada porque el director usa esta sala como una sala de pensar…-

Minna no comprende aquella frase, ni como aquel lugar era tan estricto con aquella habitación, y Hanzo dice, comprendiendo aquel uso peculiar

-Imagina que tienes que tomar una decisión, entras a un lugar donde están las figuras del pasado, las cosas que los hicieron grandes, y en base a eso, se te ocurre como actuarían ello, algo así como mantener vigilado el lugar a travez del tiempo…-

Minna, después de escuchar la explicación de Hanzo, entiende el significado, mientras el estudiante logra abrir las puertas, pero antes de abrirlas completamente les dice

-Miren, este lugar es en extremo exclusivo, ni yo he podido entrar aqui salvo contadas ocasiones, así que por favor, les pido que no vayan a tocar nada, este lugar como les dije, es muy muy especial…-

Lizzerth, sin poder soportar mas aquel acento del estudiante, estalla y dice

-OYE CHICO, NO SOMOS UN GRUPO DE NIÑOS QUE ENTRARAN A ROMPER JARRONES, SOLO VENIMOS…-

-Ya basta Lizzerth, solo hagamos lo que dice, esta bien?- dice Hanzo de forma seca, mientras mas rápido consigan el curador, mas pronto se recuperara de aquella herida punzante…

Lizzerth, con mas rabia que ganas, calla, no sin antes recibir un comentario nada agradable de Minna que le dice

-Ya, bebe, luego le doy su chupeta, pero nada de hacer rabietas, o lo dejo en el rincón…-

-Boba….- es la frase que llena la boca de Lizzerth-

Aquel lugar era impecable, una a una, las estatuas de aquellos que fundaran aquel colegio estaban inmaculadas, desde el primer director, hasta el anterior al actual, uno a uno, desfilaban, pero lo mas curioso, es que todos llevaban trajes clerigales…

-Oye niño, porque todos las estatuas son clérigos?- pregunta Lizzerth, a lo que el estudiante responde

-No lo saben?... el colegio en si siempre ha tenido como director un clérigo, de hecho, de la misma familia, cada primogenito de esa línea ha sido nombrado director, y heredado este cargo al siguiente en la línea, desde los comienzos…-

-Vaya, así que hijo a hijo, se pasan la batuta de este lugar, no es algo curioso como los padres dejan cosas importantes a los hijos para que sigan el camino, no lo crees, Minna?- dice Lizzerth, a lo que Minna voltea los ojos, entendiendo las palabras con las que su compañero quería tomar venganza de su broma anterior…

Leena observa aquel lugar con suma expectación, asombrada de cada detalle, y Hanzo le dice

-Oye, porque actuas como si nunca hubieras estado aquí?-

-Es porque nunca he estado aquí- responde Leena

-Pero como es eso, no se supone que eres la hija de Marla, si ella es parte del consejo de sabios, es obvio que solo deberías pedir autorización, y entrarías a ver este lugar, o no?-

Leena sigue observando, y dice

-En Illya, no ahí nada mas cerrado que la academia, incluso para los miembros del consejo y sus familias, ahí reglas que no pueden ser sorteadas, hice multiples intentos de conocer esta sala en mis tiempos de estudiante, pero siempre se perdían entre la burocracia interna, y al final desisti, es increíble que abran este lugar así de fácil para extranjeros, que clase de misión es la que nos darán?...-

De repente, una de las gemas de Hanzo brilla, y de ella, Lucca sale, volando, el estudiante no ve al pequeño sprite pero los demás, siendo mensajeros, logran ver como vuela hacia una estatua…

Se queda mirando una marca bajo la estatua del penúltimo director, y dice

-Maestro, venga pronto, esto.. es increíble…-

Hanzo, tratando de verse natural al acercarse a la estatua, se acerca lentamente, y observa el punto que su fiel compañero le indica…

Bajo el calce de la estatua, aun una inscripción, no es lineal, son palabras escritas de tal manera que parezcan parte de la roca, pequeñas y muy superficiales, pero enmarcadas por una silueta parecida al emblema del Red Sunset…

Hanzo le indica a Lizzerh y a Minna que se acerquen, mientras Leena sigue observando las estatuas, y dice

-Ven esto o es mi imaginacion?...-

-Pues si es tu imaginación, ambos andamos igual de locos…-

-Puedo ayudarles en algo- les dice el estudiante, mirándolos extrañado…

Aun sabiendo que para las personas normales en invisible, la mirada de aquel sujeto le es extrañamente molesta a Lucca, que se esconde tras Hanzo, y el grupo pregunta sobre la estatua tan peculiar…

-Ahh, si, el anterior Director, esta estatua es sin duda peculiar, mas que ninguna otra de aquí…-

Hanzo no comprende aquella premisa, y pregunta que la hace tan peculiar

-Pues mas que nada, son 2 factores, el primero, que esta estatua no se solicito, como la mayoría, al gremio de escultores de Jale, sino que fue un regalo anticipado de un amigo del director, la Bestia Blanca de Jale, Seiko Bloodberry…-

-El fundador de Red Sunset hizo esta estatua?...- preguntaron al unisono, ante la molestia de aquel sujeto

-Si… no lo sabían, ese tio antes de aventurarse al mundo para la guerra de Elsaland hacia de todo tipo de cosas artísticas, libros, esculturas, pinturas, claro que antes de eso tenia otro nombre, no fue sino hasta que empezó la guerra que fue conocido como Seiko -

Aquel detalle les era desconocido, Seiko había sido un artista que tomo el camino de la espada por cuestiones desconocidas, pero lo mas peculiar de todo era la inscripción, cuyas palabras aun estaban en la mente de Hanzo, definia…

"A mi amigo, Elgard, a quien le deje mi vida en sus manos, para que nunca olvide que ahí palabras que no pueden ser silenciadas, y ahí un eco que retumbara para siempre, siempre que sepa donde buscar la verdad..."

-Oye joven, dijiste que eran 2 detalles, cual es el segundo?- pregunta Lizzerth, curioso, y a lo que el estudiante dice

-Pues no es la gran cosa, solo que la estatua no es fiel al original, el antiguo director a pesar de ser versado en artes de la guerra, odiaba los escudos, el era mas del tipo mágico, siempre se le veía cargando su baston mágico en vez de maza y escudo, y como pueden ver, en esa estatua, se le ve sosteniendo un escudo demasiado grande…-

Sobre ello, no había mucho que decir, la mayoría de las estatuas cargaban escudo, así que posiblemente aquel cambio se hizo para seguir un cuadro histórico, pero instados por el estudiante, continuaron…

A lo lo lejos, se veía una bóveda, la cual se abrió, y dentro de ella, una gran colección de libros, artilugios mágicos, y en el centro, una flor dentro de una cúpula de cristal…

-Bueno, aquí la tienen, la flor eterna…-

Sin saber que significaba aquella flor de color dorado, el grupo se queda miradola, y el estudiante prosigue…

-Bien, esta flor es en extreño rara, la mandaron de una investigación en el Desierto Torrido, se dice que ella misma es capaz de generar energía de vida, capaz de volver a la vida lugares sin vegetación…-

Lizzerth, viendo aquella frágil flor, le dice

-Ok, quieres decirme, que esa flor tiene vida, por si misma?...-

-No dije eso, simplemente dije que tiene el potencial de tener vida por si misma… queremos que ustedes la lleven a cierto lugar para hacer una investigación de campo, por así decirlo… no tienen idea del trabajo que fue traer esta flor desde el Desierto Torrido hasta aquí, tuvimos que mandar llamar a la guardia de Pico Norte desde Pantano Negro para que la escoltaran…-

Al escuchar eso, Hanzo entendía el porque su madre estuviera en la ciudad en esos momentos, seguramente ella era parte de la ustodia de aquella flor, y el estudiante prosiguió

-Veran, sabemos de un lugar especial, en el Bosque antiguo, que presenta muerte de vida natural, nada en absoluto puede crecer ahí, por ende, si esta flor es capaz de recrear la vida ahí, la investigación para reporducir estas flores será solventable, y se podrá invertir mayores ingresos a ello…-

Hanzo se queda pensando en las palabras, y dice

-Algo que no entiendo, si el director fue a Bosque antiguo, porque no llevo el mismo la flor?-

El estudiante les dice en ese momento

-Es que no era el trabajo del director, verán, aquí, antes de graduarse, los Clerigos deben de hacer una obra que sea prueba de su preocupación por otros, y como futura directora, la prueba de su primogénita debía ser mas grande aun, así que…-

En ese momento, un ruido interrumpe las palabras del estudiante, cuando el observa hacia un punto, y dice

-Por favor, herr señoria… sus escoltas ya están aquí…-

En ese momento, una niña, de no mas de 16 años, avanza de forma dudosa hacia las personas, sus ropajes son la de una sacerdotisa, en sus manos, y en baston bastante fino mientras mira a ese grupo, y les dice

-Les presento a la Guardiana numero 17 de la línea de directores, her señorita Ana Ligermann…-

Todo el grupo se quedo mirando a aquella niña, que los miraba con miedo, no sabían que aquella seria la primera prueba que el mundo les pondría…

Wow, esperando que la línea temporal no se rompiera, y todo quedara a la par, espero que les guste este cap., quedo largo, pero no había otra forma de terminarlo, see ya


	17. Cueva del dragon

Lagrimas de Safael… La cueva del Dragon…

Nota del autor: Hola, buen dia…

Se que no he sido muy constante últimamente (que raro…) pero últimamente en mi area hace un frio de los mil demonios, y los dedos, al intentar escribir, duelen como no tienen idea…

Hoy intentare escribir con guantes, si de por si tengo dedos de tormenta, así empeorare, así que disculpen mi falta de ortografía, cuestiones de guantes + mal teclado = Fail…

En fin, como ya sabran, mi intento desesperado es acabar el primer libro antes del fin de año, o sea, 4 caps en una semana, un reto enorme considerando que además debo cubrir el foro, así que, aquí como en el anterior cap., la entrada será por parte de alguno de los personajes, en este caso, Lizzerth, Lagrimas de Safael… comienza….

"Desiciones, tonterías que crean un mundo…

Siempre pensé que la idea de que cada persona tiene un camino prediseñado me pareció insulsa, y sin sentido, hasta que conoci a aquel ser, un Angel del Destino…

Como directores en una obra de tercera, seguían los pasos que su maestro les daba, para llevar al mundo a un resultado final, el cierre del telon, por así decirlo, un climax final que no terminaba en aplausos…

Bestial, violento, sediento de causar dolor, esos eran los adjetivos mas acordes en los primero minutos que lo conoci, y aun así, no pude sino sentir lastima de ese ser tambaleante, que caminaba hacia la luz, hasta que ella misma lo terminara…

Y atrás de esa luz, la sangre evolucionada del heredero de Seiko, aullando a la luna, con ojos mas rojos que la sangre de aquel ser que se desvanecía en la nada, pues ello era lo que quedaba de el en ese momento…."

Un eco se escuchaba por aquel pasillo, cuando el estudiante caminaba por aquella solitaria sala…

Las estatuas de los antiguos directores se daban paso, uno a uno, mientras el estudiante recorría la sala, mirando en cada rincón, como si esperara algo.

De repente, un murmullo, un susurro se escucho, palabras de las que no se veian la fuente….

-Armand, hiciste tu labor?-

Aquel estudiante, sin dejar de buscar al autor de aquellas palabras por la sala, dice

-Si, maestro, aunque no entiendo el porque me mando a mi a custodiar la flor, después de todo, el mensajero al que mando arreglar las cosas hizo lo que usted le pidió, no comprendo el porque comprometer mi identidad haciéndome participar tan activamente…-

-No seas, bobo, he tenido suficiente tiempo con Jarl como para saber lo voluble que es el corazón de un guerrero al tener que escoger entre su deber y su corazón, no esta de mas ser precavido en caso de que le diera un ataque de sinceridad o de estupidez, ambas son peligrosas para el Maestro…-

Armand, el estudiante, escucha aquellas palabras, y le dice

-En ese caso, no habría sido mas fácil mandarme a mi desde el principio, para que arriesgar la misión enviando al …-

Y en ese momento, la voz se escucho tajante

-NO MENCIONES SU NOMBRE, INSENSATO…-

Aquel estudiante escucha el tono imperativo de aquella voz, y tiembla al sentir aquella fuerza oscura, como un raton en las garras de un gato, tiembla, mientras la voz continua

-Nunca sabemos quien podría estar como yo, tras las sombras… Si tienes un perro fiel, que sabes será un gran cazador, porque desperdiciarlo si puedes mandar a un pobre cachorro a un trabajo para ver sus aptitudes?... El… Mensajero… probo ahora ser muy útil, y seguir mis instrucciones, siempre que yo le ofrezca el hueso deseado, por decirlo de alguna manera, je…-

Mientras el ambiente agresivo se aminora, aquel estudiante recupera el semblante, y dice

-Disculpeme por cuestionar sus métodos, mi maestro…-

-No te preocupes, se que lo haces por fidelidad al Amo y a mi, solo recuerda tu labor, eres mis ojos y oídos en la Academia, sin ellos, Eduardo podría moverse sin mi conocimiento, y si alguien es peligroso en Illya, son el y Merlin….-

El estuiante, dudoso le dice

-Merlin, entiendo que antaño fue un gran mago, pero ahora solo es un viejo decrepito, no entiendo el como sigue en el consejo, que podría hacer alguien como el, contra el gran poder de usted, maestro?-

-El conocimiento es poder, mi pupilo, y el, en muchas maneras es uno de los mas grandes peligros, sabe tantas cosas debido a Seiko que no dudaría supiera incluso de mi papel en las cosas pasadas de Elsaland, y si aun así el muriera, su alma seria un gran obstáculo…-

Armand no comprende aquella oración final… el alma de Merlin un problema? Pero había aprendido que el maestro no era cuestionable, y cualquier duda sobre sus procederes era penado sin tardanza, así que continuo caminando hacia la salida, mientras dice

-Entiendo, el Gremio de las voces susurrantes seguirá esperando sus ordenes, mi Amo Oz…-

Mientras tanto, en el bosque antiguo…

5 figuras caminan por una larga vereda, subiendo un paisaje hermoso, enpi9nado, y en general…largo…

El bosque antiguo, situado en las cercanías de Luz de Luna, era un lugar donde herbolarios y zoologistas de Illya hacían investigaciones todo el tiempo, y ahora, cargando aquella Flor Eterna, los miembros de Red Sunset se dirigían al centro de investigación acuífera de Illya, lugar donde la hija de Eduardo, director de la Academia de Magia, debía entregar aquel tesoro…

Las chicas hablaban de temas para amenizar el tiempo mientras avanzaban, mintras los chicos miraban la escena de las mujeres cuchicheando y riendo, y con miradas molesta, Lizzerth dice

-Oye Hanzo, piensas lo mismo que yo?-

Hanzo, viendo como las chicas jugueteaban y seguían riendo aun después de caminar ese largo trayecto, dice

-Creo que si bro… este grupo tiene…-

Y al unisono ambos chicos dicen

-UN EXCESO DE ESTROGENOS…-

Minna, que no pierde detalle de las palabras, dice

-Pues que creían, que iba a ser como siempre, 4 hombres y una delicada flor, algún dia tenia que tener algo de compañía, no crees?-

En ese momento, Lizzarth dice

-te equivocas, antes eramos 4 hombres, y un hombre con sen…-

Y en ese momento, el puño de Minna le cierra la boca a Lizzerth, quien sin esperarla, siente como su mandibula es casi arrancada de tajo…

Y mientras Minna reprende a Lizzerth con un sinfín de palabras habidas y hasta desconocidas, Hanzo continua caminando, sin prestar atension a su compañero en apuros, mientras piensa

"Vaya flor tan delicada…."

Mientras Hanzo avanza, Ana observa la escena, y le pregunta a Leena

-Oye, disculpa, acaso siempre son sus misiones así?-

Leena observa a Minna levantando a Lizzerth en un tipo de maniobra de lucha, y dice

-No lo se, a decir verdad es mi primer misión con el grupo, pero por la mirada de Hanzo, creo que es pan de todos los días…-

Ana observa y les dice

-Digo, cuando los vi, no crei que mi padre contratara a personas tan poco preparadas para escoltarme, ni siquiera usan armaduras, que pasaría si nos emboscaran?-

Y en ese momento Leena le sorprende su afirmación, y al ver que en realidad no comprendía el porque sus ropas eran tan comunes y no las pesadas armaduras de caballeria, le dice

-Entiendo, nunca has visto un mensajer de Sprite, cierto?-

-Mensajero… no, ahora que lo dices, mi Padre habla mucho de ellos, pero no comprendo el porque sus ropas deban ser diferentes…-

Y en ese momento, Hanzo alcanza a ambas chicas y le dice

-Presisamente por eso es que no ves nuestras armaduras…-

Ana mira de forma atónita las palabras de Hanzo, y Hanzo, al comprender que ella no entendía lo que el dijo, prosigue

-Veras, las armaduras y armas diseñadas por sprites son especiales, las armaduras, por ejemplo, son etéreas en este mundo, protegen y resisten los golpes, pero a la vez, no son limitantes, tu puedes ver las ropas de uso diario, mientras que sobre ellas, esta la armadura que uso…-

Ana comprende y dice

-Entonces, son invisibles?-

-Algo así- dice Leena- Una armadura sprite, mientras el usuario así lo quiera, será invisible, protegerá el cuerpo del usuario, pero no pesara, mi le restringirá movimiento de ninguna manera, si el usuario así lo quisiera, la armadura se tornaria visible para ser reparada o retirada al momento de descansar o asearse, y si llegara a romperse, simplemente se caería en pedazos y se convertiría en cristales…-

En ese momento, Hanzo hace un ademan, y sus ropas desaparecen, siendo cubiertas por una luz intensa, de la que se forma una armadura de piel y metal, cubriendo su cuerpo, y después de otro ademan, de nuevo se ilumina, desapareciendo y volviendo a ser ropa de uso diario…

-Entiendes ahora, el porque parece que estamos descuidados, cuando en realidad estamos preparados para entrar en batalla en cualquier momento?..-

Ana comprende lo de las armaduras, pero lo que sigue le sorprende aun mas, cuando Hanzo le dice

-Lar armas también son especiales, un mensajero sprite, al usar un arma sprite, gana un vinculo con el arma, esta se encuentra en un estado de estasis, hasta ser invocada por su dueño, así, mientras los ejércitos se ven forzados a cargar a cuestas su armamento siempre, el Mensajero solo debe de pensar en cualquier arma usada anteriormente, y esta aparece en sus manos…-

Y en ese momento, Hanzo extiende una mano, en la cual aparece su espada…

-Esta es Lagrima de Safael: Hoja de Luz, la primer arma que mi Sprite, Sky, me entrego…-

Leena la observa, la espada es muy diferente a como la recordara, ahora en la empuñadora, se asoman los diseños parecidos a un ala emplumada y una de murciélago en cada lado, y el filo es mas largo y cortante, así como un nuevo revestimiento que le da un toque diamantino…

Leena lo ve, y Hanzo dice

-Si, volvió a cambiar, de hecho, lleva 4 cambios desde que nos vimos…-

Ana no comprende lo de los cambios, y les dice

-Wow, los equipos de sprite son geniales, cuando me encomendó mi padre esta tarea, me dio trajes y armas que normalmente la ciudad hace para aquellas personas que les hacen algún servicio especial a la ciudad, pero ahora que me dicen de esas armas sprite, quisiera poder usarlas…-

Leena en ese momento le dice

-Claro que puedes, no podras hacerlas, pero….-

En ese momento, Leena alza la mano donde tiene su brazalete, y una de las gemas se ilumina, con un color topacio, y un sprite sale de ella

-Haros, dime, aun tienes el baston apostol que hiciste el otro dia?-

Haros, el sprite de Leena le dice

-Si, mi maestra, pero ese es un baston muy débil, no creo que sea el mejor para este momento-

Leena le dice que no importa, y el Sprite hace un ademan, después del cual una luz brilla en sus manos, y un baston azul aparece

Leena toma aquella arma de las manos de su compañero, y se la extiende a Ana, quien ve aquella vara y le dice

-Pero… yo no se como podría pagar…-

-Pagar, descuida, es un regalo, después de todo, mientras esto dure, seras nuestra curadora, seria malo de mi parte no darte algo para que nos protejas…-

Ana no comprende aquel gesto, cuando de repente, Hanzo hace un ademan mas parecido a un tropezon, e instintivamente se lleva la mano a su costado…

Ana, quien conoce de heridas, ve aquello como una señal de alarma, y le dice

-POR DIOS.. PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE…-

Hanzo no sabe que decir, había decidido esperar a que su cuerpo se curara, después de todo no era una misión dficil, y suponía un dia o 2 de descanso le serviría, y molestr a su cliente por una herida previa a la misión, le pareció impropio…

-No es nada… solo…-

-NADA… MIS POLAINAS, DEJA VER ESA HERIDA…-

Hanzo comprende que la mirada de aquella chica no dejaba posibilidades a discusión, así que de nuevo, hace aquel ademan y la armadura de piel aparece de nuevo…

Hanzo se quita aquel peto rojo cristalino, y la camisa y de repente, se nota aquella herida, una gran mancha morada en su costado izquierdo…

Ana checa con sus palmas aquella herida, Hanzo siente la presión de aquellas manos, y la pequeña dice

-Nada… nada… pero si tienes 3 costillas rotas, y tu dices nada…-

Hanzo trata de voltear a otro lado y dice

-He visto peores, creeme…-

Y en ese momento, Hanzo recuerda a Lizzerth durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Minna, cuando le dijo que ya pronto tendría mas velas en el pastel que luces en Kaslow

De repente, un calor agradable recorre el costado de Hanzo, mientars el moretón desaparece gradualmente, hasta desaparecer…

En ese momento, Ana quita su mano, exhausta y dice

-Dios, es duro curar a personas con esa clase de heridas con el entrenamiento que tengo, estoy exhausta…-

Hanzo se viste la ropa y la armadura, y esta se desvanece de la misma forma que antes, la chica se nota un poco cansada, cuando Minna dice

-Chicos, ya llegamos, miren-

Y frente a ellos, se ve un centro de estudios de Illya…

No tan avanzada como la ciencia de Jale, Illya se enfocaba mas en recuperar los suministros usados que en un avance mas tecnológico, siempre habían vivido con la idea de que usar a la naturaleza seria lo que llevaría a la humanidad a su debacle, y siempre vivian tratando de regresar a la naturaleza aquello que sustraían de ella…

Ahora veian aquel lugar, lleno de científicos corriendo, cargando matraces, planos, maquinas, sin prestar atension a aquellos que llegaban…

De repente, el grupo observa a Ana, quien dice

-Según me dijeron, debíamos contactar con el jefe de investigación acuífera, Bolais…-

Leena es la primera en aventurarse, se acerca a uno de los investigadores, diciendo

-Disculpe, pero, podría indi…-

Sin terminar aquella frase, Leena es empujada del camino de aquel sujeto, mientras murmura algo como "no estorbes"

Lizzerth siente eso muy ofensivo, pero Leena le pide clama, es la primera misión que tiene con el grupo, y piensa que no es bueno crear mala fama…

De repente, mientras se reincorpora al grupo, un sujeto delgado con gafas se acerca y dice

-Disculpen… buscan algo?..-

Leena ve esta como su oportunidad, y dice

-Si, vera, somos del gremio Red Sunset, con una misión de parte de Eduardo, director de la academia mágica, podría indicarnos…-

-AAAAHHH… AL FIN LLEGARON, VENGAN VENGAN…-

El sujeto camina entre empujones, con la algarabía de todo aquel lugar, mientras que Hanzo observa y les dice

-Siempre es así de movido este lugar?-

-Que, el centro, para nada, todo esto es por los Ciclopes del aserradero…-

Lizzerth interumpe diciendo

-Pero que no se supone que fueron ya sacados de este lugar por la guardia de Kaslow?..-

El sujeto sin dejar de avanzar, les comenta

-Si, eso es cierto, y ahí empezó el caos… casi siempre, de los fondos que recibíamos, destinábamos una parte a investigaciones, mas que nada con respecto a trata de agua y plantas exóticas, y una gran parte de los mismos, los dabamos a los cliclopes con tal de que nos dejaran en paz…-

Leena escucha aquello y dice

-Y la guardia de la Llama blanca, no los apoyaba en ello?-

-Claro, llegaban regimiento, pero esos bandidos eran listos, se escondían, la guardia pensaba que las cosas se calmaban, y después se iban, y ellos reaparecían, pidiendo intereses, después de 4 o 5 veces de lo mismo, dejamos de pedir apoyo, y nos dedicamos a ver eso como una fuga de dinero común…-

Minna, observa aquel proceder, y se nota triste de ello, mientras que el investigador continua

-En fin, cuando llego el ejercito de pretorianos, los buscaron y encontraron al líder, Dorian, después de ello decomisaron el tesosro de esos granujas, y lo donaron a nuestro centro de investigación, y por ende, cuando vieron urnas llenas, gente que no tenia fondos para alguna investigación personal, vio su oportunidad, y ahora, cada quien trabaja por su chino, por así decirlo…-

De repente, el investigador se detiene frente a un hombretón gordo y barbado, quien lee algunos libros y analiza muestras de agua de diferentes colores…

El investigador tose un poco, y dice

-Jefe, aquí esta el grupo que trae la flor eterna, son la hija del director, Ana, y un grupo de Jale, del gremio Red Sunset…-

El hombre, sin dejar de ver aquellos matraces les dice

-Muy agradecido, pero como pueden ver, estoy en una parte muy importante de mi investigación sobre contaminación del agua, así que dejen la flor, y díganle al director que tendrá los resultados de 3-5 semanas…-

Ana, quien aun no entiende aquel tiempo les dice

-Pero, debo de traer mis resultados, es parte de mi tarea como futura cleriga, y no podría llegar solo con una promesa de resultados…-

El hombretón sigue hablando, pero con los ojos fijos a aquellos vasos, y le dice

-Mira niña, se que tienes prisa, pero este es el trabajo de mi vida, y una investigación vital en el mundo, que no puedo dejar solo por ilusiones de un monton de fanáticos a las plantas….-

Hanzo comprende las razones del hombre, pero también sabe que su labor es llegar con aquellos datos, así que le dice

-No ahí manera de que podamos tener los datos por nuestra cuenta?-

-Pues solo veo 2 formas, o se quedan aquí y esperan que pueda descender a la cueva del dragon, o bien, lo hacen ustedes, es su decisión…-

Hanzo analiza la situación, tienen una curadora en entrenamiento, pero también sabe que regresar sin completar la misión pondría de malas a Akrona, así que después de mirar a sus compañeros, le dice

-Esta bien, entraremos nosotros a la cueva…-

Bolais los observa y les dice

-Ok, solo bajen por donde vinieron… y después…

-BAJAR… POR ESA PENDIENTE, DE NUEVO…- dice Lizzerth, a quien aun le duelen los pies de aquella larga caminata, y la sola idea de volver a hacerla para después regresar y caminar de nuevo, le repugna…

Borlais comprende que ellos están cansados, el mismo no hace esa caminata seguido por cuestiones de salud, así que les dice

-En ese caso, creo que ahí una solución…-

El joven que le ayuda con sus experimentos le dice

-Pero jefe, hace meses que no usamos el ascensor… no creo que…-

Y el grupo en unisono dice

-HABIA UN ASCENSOR?-

Borlais se rie un poco y les dice

-Claro, a veces debemos descender a juntar muestras de agua de la cueva del dragon, y por ende, construimos un ascensor, y tranquilos, si puede con un gordinflon como yo, seguro podemos subirle a un elefante, Juarajuar juar…-

El ayudante les pide que lo sigan, mientras Ana sigue cargando aquella flor, y de repente llegan a una imporvisada grua que sostiene un canaston grande, el ayudante les pide entren, y al primer rechinido, Lizzerth se congela del miedo, abrazandose a Minna, quien con una mueca de enfado, dice

-wow… mi héroe…-

Lizzerth, tratando de justificarse, dice

-Podre pelear con dragones, tigres, incluso gigantes, pero por muy fuerte que sea, no puedo vencer a la Gravedad…-

Cuando el grupo ya esta listo, se escucha un rechinar, y aquella maquina desciende…

Aquello se obscurece entre mas entra a aquella cueva, hasta que de repente, se frena…

En la atmosfera, se escucha el repiqueteo de humedad cayendo en los charcos de agua formados por filtraciones, y una oscuridad sublime…

De repente, Leena dice

-Luminae-

Y de su baston sale una luz que llena el lugar

Lizzerth se queda viendo aquella luz, y dice

-Nunca había visto a un mago hacer eso…-

-Aunque no lo creas, los magos no solo aprenden ataques magicos, ahí hechizos muy básicos para situaciones especiales, como esta…-

-Vamos gente, que no ahí tiempo, y esta humedad es mala para el cabello- dice Minna, quien empieza a caminar…

De repente, Lizzerth oberva aquell cueva, perfectamente circular, salvo alguna estalagmita y estalactita, y dice

-Perculiar forma de este lugar, es como si una ráfaga de fuego la hubiese formado…-

-Eso es lo que dice la leyenda, dicen que esta cueva fue formada por la lucha de Alicia, la reina Sprite con un Dragon blanco…-

-Vaya, esto lo hizo un dragon..- dice Lizzerth, observando aquel lugar- pues los dragones que he visto, no harian algo así…-

Y de repente, el brazalete de Hanzo se activa, y sale Sky, diciendo

-Claro, porque no era un dragon de este mundo… era uno de los 6…-

En ese momento, las personas se quedan mirando a Sky, y ella se da cuenta que ha hablado de mas…

-Esta bien, las leyendas antiguas hablan de que en tiempos ancestrales, existieron 6 dragones, los cuales son los padres de los actuales, pero por cuestiones de este mundo, los dragones que nacieron de ellos perdieron el espíritu de su escencia, algo que los dragones llamaban arma de aliento…-

-Arma de aliento- dice Leena, quien trata de analizar las palabras – a que te refieres con eso-

-Según los textos, mientras los dragones de safael asimilaron hechizos mágicos similares a los usados por los humanos, estos dragones ancestrales poseían un poder propio, dependiendo de su esencia misma, un ataque elemental devastador…-

-Propiamente dicho, este efecto era mas alla de la magia, era un poder elemental que nacia del dragon mismo, expelido por su boca, por eso se llamaba arma de aliento…-

Lizzerth se toca la barbilla, diciendo

-No entiendo el porque dicen que es algo tan poderoso, sigue siendo magia, o no?-

Sky trata de encontrar la manera de ejemplificarlo, y dice

-Pues es muy diferente, por ejemplo, un dragon silenciado por medios mágicos no puede castear, pero esta energía, por ser parte misma del ser, es irrefrenable, algo único…-

Lizzrerth entonces entiende que aquel poder podría ser algo mas, algo no visto por el, y mas al ver los estragos de aquella pelea en sa cueva…

De repente, un monton de luces ciegan al grupo, avanzando y al llegar a la fuente, encuentran aquella maravilla

Una cueva, repleta de cristales, se planta frente a ellos…

Parecieran cristales de índole volcánica, pero Minna, al tocarlos, dice

-Dios, esta frio…-

Sky, al ver aquella reacción le dice

-Si, esto es lo que queda con el arma de aliento de aquel dragon, no era un dragon blanco, era mas bien azulado, según Alicia, fue una batalla que no pudo ganar, ambos terminaron cansados, y se retiraron…-

Leena toma aquella piedra-hielo, y dice

-No me sorprende que no se derritiera con el tiempo, es aire muerto, la energía mágica que esta en el mundo, se congelo en este cristal…-

Ana pasa al frente y dice

-Si, lo se, esto es lo que buscábamos, un lugar donde todo esta muerto, para ver el poder de la flor eterna…-

En ese momento, Hanzo, quien se queda mirando aquel lugar, tiene extrañas visiones…

Un sujeto, vestido con ropas de berseker, y un sabio, poniendo una especie de cristal en el suelo, una gema roja, como la sangre, enterrada, y mientras ve aquello, escucha las palabras del sabio

-No estoy seguro, Seiko, esto, no esta bien, no seria mejor destruirlo?-

En ese momento, un frio llena la espina dorzal de Hanzo, cuando ve a Ana sembrando aquella flor, y dice

-NO LO HAGAN, ES UNA TRAMPA…-

Sin saber aquello, la flor recién sembrada dejo caer una gota de agua, roja, que entro al suelo congelado…

De repente, la cueva se empezó a tambalear, los cristales explotaron no como rocas, sino como globos, y una neblina blanca cubrió aquel lugar…

De repente, como una corriente, aquella neblina intento salir de aquella cueva, cegando al grupo, quien solo se veía cubierto por aquello como un vendaval…

Y cuando aquella corriente de de aire se calmo, Ana observa aquel lugar…

Todo alrededor de la flor, esta completamente verde, con la flor al centro, el césped se extiende poco a poco, dando vida a aquel lugar antes muerto…

-miren, la flor, la flor…-

Todos quedan maravillados de aquel milagro, la vida regresa poco a poco a aquella cueva…

Solo Hanzo no esta encantado, su cuerpo tiembla, su mente se dispersa, aquella sensación no lo abandona… que fue aquello que dijo, era como si algo, o alguien tomara su cuerpo por un segundo, para evitar aquello

Ana se tira al pasto, mirando la flor, y dice

-Por cosas así, es que no quisiera ser quien soy…-

Leena, quien tiene oído para esas cosas, escucha aquello y dice

-A que te refieres… que no querrías ser?-

Ana, comprendiendo que por la felicidad, había hablado de mas, dice

-Desde pequeña, siempre desee ser sabia, me encantaba la naturaleza, y la tierra en si, plantas y esas cosas… pero como descendiente de los directores de la academia, debo seguir una línea de sangre, y una profesión predestinada…-

Leena escucha las palabras de Ana, y le dice

-Y se lo has dicho alguna vez a tu padre, el como te sientes?-

Ana da tumbos ante la idea de decirle a su padre aquello, y Leena comprendiendo su sentir le dice

-Sabes, el padre de Hanzo, dicen es un berseker, y su madre es una capitana de Illya, pero el siguió el camino que quiso, y es asesino ahora, tus padres no determinan tu futuro, eres tu quien debe seguir tu camino…

Ana intenta asimilar aquellas palabras, y se acerca a Hanzo, quien esta perdido en sus emociones…

Ana se acerca, y de repente…

-Hanzo… que te pas..-

Y de un rápido movimiento, Hanzo se interpone a un ataque de una silueta que aparece de la nada…

Intenta anteponer una de sus espadas, pero como si fuera de cristal, se rompe, y Hanzo sale expedido por la patada de aquella silueta…

Ana no comprende aquella irrupción, y solo atina a ver a aquel ser, erguido frente a ellos, quien mira aAna y dice

-Disculpe mi falta de modales, es que quería ver que tanto había reducido mi poder aquel encierro, y pues, el asesino se veía mas fuerte de lo que en verdad era…-

Ana observa a Hanzo, sin sentido, y al parecer, con el brazo roto por la patada de aquel sujeto

Minna arremete contra aquel sujeto, cargando con su espada al frente intentando cortarlo…

Pero, de repente, aquel sujeto pone su brazo hacia la espada, la cual al igual que la de Hanzo, se rompe…

En una maniobra tan rápida como la primera, aquel sujeto toma del cuello a Minna, y la arroja a donde lizzerth intentaba apuntar…

Luego, paso a paso, se acerca a Ana, diciendo…

-Vaya chicos, no entienden que este mundo tiene prediseñadas sus reglas, ningún arma de este mundo es capaz de dañar a un angel… y yo soy…. Micael… angel de la contemplación….-

Y mientras Ana ve como aquel sujeto la toma del cuello, este solo dice

-Es tiempo de recuperar lo que Seiko nos arrebato…-


	18. Viento

Lagrima de Safael… cap. final del primer libro… Viento…

Ok, ya se que el cap. pasado fue largo como el solo, pero este será… igual de largo XD

Tenia pensado hacer 4 caps, al final, solo hice 2, pero como no quedaban en climax cuando eran 4, lo simplifique…

Ahora lean atentamente lo que diran los personajes en este ultimo cap., espero les guste, see ya

Casi lo olvido, de nueva cuenta, el intro será presentado por Leena, ya que es la mas propicia para ello…

Elementos…

En nuestros estudios de la magia, se nos enseña sobre los diversos elementos en la naturaleza mágica de Safael…

El fuego, violento y fuerte, que busca destrozar al enemigo…

El hielo, contenedor, que busca frenarlo

El trueno, que deciende de los cielos para debilitarlo…

La naturaleza, que se opone a que el ser humano la domine…

El poder divino, proveniente de los dioses que protegen a sus usuarios

Y el tenebroso, seductor y lascivo, que intenta corromper el menor apice de la voluntad humana…

Se nos enseña la magia como un todo, una verdad absoluta de que todo en el universo de nuestro mundo se compone de ellos, y al manipularlos, los magos moldeamos en mundo a nuestro beneficio…

Nunca crei poder ver un poder diferente, una energía que era pura y desconocida, una energía tan violenta, como las tormentas mismas que corrian por el desierto torrido…

El poder del viento, una fuerza violenta, cortante, menos agresiva que el fuego, pero tal vez mas efectiva…

Y la luz, la fuerza misma del sol, no como el elemento sagrado, que era otorgado por los dioses, sino la energía mas pura de la luz en si…

Y mas al conocer el usuario de dicho poder, un poder existente en Safael, pero que no pertenecía al propio Safael…

Hanzo Ishka, fuera de si, no como un guerrero, sino como una bestia, con ojos rojos, cual llamas infernales….

Mientras aquel sujeto miraba a Lizzerth con desprecio, dice

-Vaya… esta es la caballeria, patético en verdad…-

Lizzerth trata de incorporarse, pero solo puede ver a Minna incosciente sobre el, y la espadas de ella, junto a una de las de Hanzo, hechas pedazos, como si fueran copas de cristal estrelladas contra un muro de acero…

En ese momento, aquel ser le muestra el lugar donde la espada de Minna se estrellara, mostrando que ni siquiera tenia un corte o una herida…

-Armas mundanas, sin poder, eso es lo que son las cosas con las que intentan atacarme, un Angel es inmune a cualquier cosa de este mundo, ninguna arma, ningún hechizo, nada que sea obra de los humanos puede herirnos…-

Lizzerth observa a Hanzo y a Minna, incosnscientes, intenta alcanzar su arma, pero no ve la razón…

Deja caer su rifle, inmóvil, sin fuerza para levantar siquiera la vista, no sabia que hacer, no tenia nada que hacer….

En ese momento, entendiendo el gesto, Micael camina lentamente hacia donde esta Ana, quien se encuentra tratando de despertar a Hanzo…

De repente, la mirada se contorciona de dolor…

-QUE DIABLOS- dice mientras elvanta uno de sus brazos, el cual empieza a moverse fuera de si, como si algo intentara salir de entre la carne de el…

El brazo se engorda, la piel se rompre, y una especie de garras sale por el mismo, el brazo de Micael gana un aspecto grotesco, cicatrizado mientras el lo ve y dice

-MALDITO SEAS OZ, JUGASTE CON MI ESCENCIA, CUANDO TE TENGA A MI ALCANCE, PAGARAS ESTA ABOMINACION MEQUETREFE…-

Se veía cansado, exhausto, jadeaba como si el esfuerzo de aquella transformación le hubiese agotado…

-No solo me convirtió en algo nada estético, esa cosa que me hizo Oz… me dejo exhausto, uso mi energía vital para crear esta mutacion….-

Y en ese momento, observo a la pequeña Ana, atemorizada, y dijo

-Bueno, al menos me dejo unos buenos entremeses..-

Se fue acercando poco a poco a Ana, alzando la mano, y de repente…

De la nada un grupo de cadenas brillantes lo rodearon, inmovilizándolo…

Micael volteo, a donde Leena le apuntaba con su baston, diciendo

-GRILLETES MAGICOS….-

Micael observo a Leena, tratando de explicarse el porque aquella magia le afectara, y al ver el baston en sus manos, dijo

-DEMONIOS, ESA CHICA TRAE UN BASTON MAGICO SPRITE…-

Lizzerth escucha aquello, y de inmediato observa su rifle, el cual le había sido entregado por su compañero sprite, lo toma, y dispara…

La bala surca la atmosfera de la cueva, con gran velocidad Micael se arroja a un lado, pero no puede evitar que la bala lo roce….

De repente, de forma esperanzadora, Lizzerth ve el hilo de sangre en la mejilla del angel, apunta de nuevo, pero aquel ser, que no quiere recibir mas daño, dice

-ESPECTRO HAMBRIENTO¡-

Una ráfaga oscura sale de su mano, dando directamente en el pecho de lizzerth, quen sale despedido al fondo de la cueva…

Mientras tanto, un gran numero de medias lunas mágicas aparecen rodeando a Micael, las pequeñas cuchillas mágicas danzan de un lado a otro, no hieren de gravedad al Angel, pero si ayudan a contenerlo, el voltea, y ve a Leena, quien sigue casteando algún hechizo de contención…

Impaciente, la mirada del Angel se centra furiosa en Leena, y al mismo tiempo que hace un ademan con ambos brazos dice

-YA ME HARTE DE JUGAR CON USTEDES MOCOSOS… ESPECTRO DE LA BANSHEEEE¡-

Una esfera oscura rodea al angel, que crece y se expande, arrojando a todos por el aire…

Leena abre los ojos, escucha los pasos, pero sus ojos aun están entumesidos por aquella explosión, a lo lejos, ve su baston… intenta alcanzarlo, cuando escucha aquella voz que habla mientras lo patea lejos de ella

-Lo siento, no mas juegos, pequeña…-

Leena siente como aquel sujeto la toma del cuello, y al sentir el roce de su mano con su piel, siente de inmediato que sus fuerzas, poco a poco, empiezan a abandonarla, el angel observa que ella ha descubierto eso, y le dice

-Mira niña, yo, Micael, tengo el poder de absorver la energía vital de los seres vivos.. de ahí me nutro… cuando el estúpido de Seiko me derroto, se dio cuenta que podría regresar a la vida fácilmente solo absorviendo la energía de la naturaleza misma, y enterro aquí mi piedra rojo sangre, esperando que la maldición de este lugar, donde la vida es imposible, me contuviera eternamente, pero gracias a ustedes, y a esa bella flor, la energía vital regreso a este lugar, y con el pequeño extra de Oz en el interior de la misma, pues heme aquí….-

Leena escuchaba cada palabra, mientras sentía que aquel sujeto empezaba a presionar mas y mas su garganta, a la ez que dice

-Hagamos un juego, veamos que pasa primero, mueres por asfixia, o por tu garganta destrozada, que te parece?-

En ese momento, en la mente de Hanzo, una voz se escucha

-Hola, ahí alguien ahí, despierta so tarado…-

Hanzo abre los ojos, el lugar se ve oscuro, y a lo lejos, ve una silueta, disfrazada por la oscuridad…

-Vaya, pero si tenemos a un tio debilucho aquí, un solo golpe, y zaz… suelo…-

Hanzo no entiende, se incorpora como puede, y descubre que aquel lugar es un gran océano, oscuro, con el cielo cubierto de neblina densa y negra…

Y a lo lejos, solo puede ver un par de pies, y una voz…

Intenta recordar donde estaba, aquello no era la cueva, recuerda al sujeto que apareció de la nada, atacando a Ana, a el, tratando de poner la espada para una técnica de defensa, pero por algua razón su espada se hizo pedazos, y el recibió el daño de todo aquel ataque, después, no había nada…

Se toca la cabeza, tratando de forzar su memoria, y dice

-Donde estoy?-

La voz le responde

-Otra vez la misma historia, sabes Seiko, me estoy aburriendo de este tio….-

Y una segunda voz, igualmente cubierta por la neblina responde

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así Sora, luego resulta difícil dar explicaciones…-

Hanzo escucha aquel nombre, Seiko, el fundador del gremio…

Acaso eso era el cielo, y el había muerto, acaso solo se había necesitado de un ataque para derrotarlo…

Y como si supiera sus pensamientos, el altanero respondió

-Ok, vamos de nuevo, no estas muerto, esto es un lapso, por así decirlo, entre su subconsciente, y tu conciente, estamos en una laguna de tu alma…-

-Laguna de mi alma?-

-Mira, no tiene caso explicarte- dice aquella voz- solo digamos que estas en un lugar donde el yo que eres tu se cruza con los yo que has sido antes que fueras tu… esto es el resultado del reciclaje de almas…-

Hanzo no comprende aquellos términos, pero aquel sujeto, aun cubierto por la penumbra se acerca y le dice

-No te fuerces, de todas formas, no recordaras nada, ya ha pasado esto, 2 veces antes, cierto Search…-

Y la segunda voz le dice

-Ya deja de perder el tiempo Sora, que el mundo continua con su cauce…-

Hazo observa a ambos, y le dice…

-Mira, solo estamos ofreciéndote un poco de … ayuda, solo eso, ok?-

Hanzo no entiende el que quiere decir eso con ayuda, cuando de repente, como si se tratara de una visión, abre los ojos…

Y observa a aquel sujeto, levantando cn una mano a Leena, y el rostro de Leena, adolorido, y con el aire faltándole a cada momento…

Hanzo se levanta, el brazo le duele y al ver como cuelga muerto, se da cuenta de su estado…

Aun así, con tumbos da un paso tras otro, tratando de llegar a donde Leena agoniza segundo a segundo, mientras dice

-SUELTALA MALNACIDO… SUELTALA O TE HARE PEDAZOS MALDITO…-

El angel sonríe y dice

-Soltarla, pero si ella lo eligio, es un pequeño juego, si puede soportar lo suficiente sin aire o perder el conocimiento para que yo termine de drenarle la fuerza vital, les perdonare la vida a todos….-

Hanzo observa a Leen,a ella lo ve, y con el rostro lleno de dolor le dice

-hannn….hannn…zoo…..no…..ve…ven…gas….-

-Ya escuchaste a la dama jovencito, este baile es para 2, así que no nos interumpas…-

Hanzo intenta acercarse…. De repente, sordo, se escucho el eco en todo aquel lugar, el cuello de Leena rompiéndose

Hanzo observa como, sin sentido, el cuerpo frágil y magullado de Leena cae al suelo, inerte, como un cascaron vacio… el mundo se congela en cada segundo, mientras la pequeña cae el suelo, sin el mayor apoyo para aminorar el golpe…

Y con desdén aquel sujeto la observa, mirándola con desprecio frio, mientras dice

-Upps, creo que la rompi… ya no hacen los juguetes como antes….-

Hanzo observa a Leena, el rostro golpeado, las lagrimas de sus ojos, y un sentimiento de furia se apodera de el…

De repente, la voz de Sora, se escucha como eco en su mente…

"quieres vengarte, quieres el poder de vengarte?¡"

Y mientras, Micael observa a Hanzo, de pie, sin sentido, y dice

-Así que tu eres Hanzo, ella clamo mucho por ti…. Lastima, su caballero no llego para salvarla….-

Y en ese momento, a gran velocidad, aquel sujeto se lanza a donde Hanzo esta parado, mientras dice

-ES HORA DE CONVERTIR TU CRANEO EN UNA CALABAZAAA¡-

El golpe se escucho por toda la cueva…Lizzerth y Minna abrieron los ojos, solo para ver ese escenario…

De pie Hanzo, recibiendo lo que pareciera un puñetazo de aquel sujeto…

Pero la mano de ese hombre estaba detenida, a escazos milímetros del rostro de Hanzo, quien veía al suelo, inmóvil…

Y de repente se escucho…

-AAAAARRRGHHH- la voz del Angel se escucha fuerte por todo aquel logar, mientras se observa su mano, hinchada, los dedos rotos y Hanzo, en ese momento, habla

-Disculpame, Micael, pero no podía dejar que dañaras mas este cuerpo….-

Micael lo observa, y mas la naturalidad con que aquel sujeto le habla, y dice

-QUIEN…..QUIEN DIABLOS ERES….-

Hanzo hablo diciendo a aquel sujeto

-Vaya, que mala memoria, pero… talvez…..-

Y en ese momento, Hanzo alza la mirada, con ojos rojos, cual rubies encendidos, al tiempo que le dice

-ESTO SI PUEDAS RECORDARLO, ALIMAÑA INFERNAL….-

Micael observa aquellos ojos, al mismo tiempo que tiembla, y lanza un golpe al aire, diciendo

-No… no puede ser…. No…-

Hanzo detiene el golpe con la mano atrapando el puño con la palma, de repente, el brazo roto de Hanzo se mueve, como contrayéndose, y se recupera al instante…

Micael intenta dar un golpe con su recién ganada garra, pero como si fuera una ilusión, el golpe falla, y solo siente la rodilla de Hanzo en su abdomen, el golpe es fuerte, lo suficiente como para arrojarlo de bruces…

Hanzo se queda inmóvil, con el pie al aire unos segundo, y dice

-Vaya, el tiempo fuera no me hizo oxidarme, o tu como ves, mi pierna en tu estomago se siente mas fuerte o mas débil que cuando la meti por tu trasero…-

Aquel sujeto intenta pararse, pero al momento de estar en pie, una patada de Hanzo lo impacta, la velocidad es impresionante a la vista de Lizzerth, es como si se moviera un relámpago…

De repente, Hanzo observa a Leena, inmóvil, apunta una mano hacia ella, y dice

-Elemental heal…-

Un aura curativa inhunda el cuerpo de Leena, quien abre los ojos, y ve a Hanzo, este no la mira, solo le dice

-Ve con Ana, debe estar muy mal…-

Leena sse da cuenta que la voz de Hanzo se escucha muy sombria, diferente al Hanzo que había visto hasta entonces, y mas cuando dijo

-Lucca. Sal….-

Apareceio Lucca, pero muy diferente…

Su cuerpo era oscuro, salvo por una gran mancha en la frente, aprecida a una luna menguante blanca, era como luna menguante en un cielo sin estrellas…

-Que pasa, mi amo…- dice Luca,mientras que Hanzo observa a aquel sujeto y le dice

-Lucca, empieza el enlace mental, quiero hacerle pagar a este idiota por todo, no tendre contemplaciones…-

Lucca cierra los ojos, y de repente, al abrirlos, ambos, Lucca y Hanzo, como un todo, dicen

-ENLACE MENTAL, EXITOSO…-

Micael sabia lo que iba a pasar, sabia lo que ahora venia, temblo de pavor, pero sabia que aun tenia tiempo, hizo un ademan y dijo…

-ESPECTRO DE LA BAN….-

Pero en el justo momento, La mano de Hanzo cubrió la boca de Micael, sin poder completar el hechizo, Hanzo rio y le dijo

-Sabes, para alguien que habla tanto de reglas, se te olvido una muy clara en este mundo, sin palabras…. No ahí magia….-

De repente, Micael tomo el brazo que Hanzo usaba para taparle la boca, un gesto de dolor se vio en sus ojos, se retorcía, como un animal en una trampa mientras Hanzo lo veía moverse impetuoso…

Cuando al fin dejo de pelear, Hanzo lo solto, nadie sabia que había pasado, hasta que de repente, Micael dejo caer pedazos de carne sanguiñolienta…

Lizzerth, sin dar crédito, dijo

-Le… le destrozo la lengua…-

Con la boca llena de sangre, se mueve a tumbos, tratando de escapar de aquel sujeto, en ese momento Hanzo cubre su pecho con ambos brazos y dice a la par de Lucca

-Que la sangre de mi cuerpo hierva, sello de la luna, rompete para que el Stigia en mi alma retorne, yo… Sora, guerrero del Red Sunset, llamo a la sangre del segundo sello… liberate…. Protean lvl 7…-

De repente, el cuerpo de Hanzo comienza a hincharse, su rostro se empieza a desencajar de sus uniones, en todo su alrededor, un viento empieza a circular a su alrededor, empieza a brotar pelo de entre la ropa de Hanzo, como si el pelo se comira sus ropas y armadura, y de repente, se convierte en un hombre lobo, de color negro….

Leena en ese momento, recuerda, en el pasado, cuando cayo por el veneno en aquella cueva…

El sueño de un lobo negro, peleando contra un ser difuso….

Acaso, lo que vio aquel dia, no fue un sueño, sino la realidad, a Hanzo transformarse en un animal, para salvarla?...

De repente, la voz de Lucca fue la única que se escucho

-Vaya, en esa forma no puedo hablar para nada, y aun ahí cosas que deben decirse…-

Leena no escucho aquello, aun recordaba aquellas palabras que escuchara entre sueños…

-La maldición de la luna, la furia del Red Sunset…-

Lizzerth escucho aquellas palabras, como si se hubiesen escapado de la mente de Leena para salir por sus labios…

Aquel Hanzo, transformado, comenzó a caminar hacia aquel ser, atemorizado, quien recordara aquella imagen, 23 años antes…

Incapaz de gritar, solo se escuchan gemidos difusos de aquella boca, mientras de nuevo, la boca de Lucca habla

-Por dios, eres un chillon, muy fuerte cuando tienes ventaja, pero al momento de pelear, te orinas en los pantalones, eres como muchos en este mundo, muy habladores, pero sin los pantalones para solventar sus gritos…-

En ese momento, Hanzo lo levanta del suelo con una mano, en la misma postura que antes tuviera a Leena, y le dijo

-Sabes, te dejare vivo, con una condición…-

El rostro se ilumino en Micael, cuando a manera de ultima burla, Lucca dijo

-Solo tienes que…. PEDIR PERDON….JAJAJAJAJA….-

Y de repente, Hanzo empezó a presionar mas y mas el cuello de Micael, mientras dice…

-Sabes, se me ocurrió otro juego, mas divertido… que crees que pase primero…. Rompo tu cuello… mueres por asfixia…..-

De repente, como si fuera unser vivo, una corriente de aire empezó a rodear a Micael, mientras dice Lucca…

-O despedazo tu cuerpo en girones… WIND VORTEX¡…-

De repente, la corriente empezó a girar violentamente en torno a Micael, mientras el nuevo Hanzo empezaba a presionar mas y mas el cuello de aquel ser…

No podía gritar propiamente, solo una especie de murmuración salía de su boca, su cuerpo empezó a ser cortado en varias partes, la ropa que lo vestia empezaba a dar muestras de piel desgarrada, y en ningún momento, aquel lobo dejo de verlo con ojos fieros, rojos como las llamas del mas grande infierno….

Lizzerth y Minna, incapaces, voltearon, el enemigo había sido brutal, pero incluso para ellos ese castigo era excesivo… no podían seguir viendo un espectáculo como aquel, simplemente, sintieron lastima de aquel ser…

Y absorto en su tarea, Hanzo lo miraba, hasta que un ligero tacto en su brazo lo saco del trance…

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Leena lo miraba, Lucca hablo diciendo…

-Pero señorita Leenna, el…-

-Ya basta… por favor… es suficiente, eres mejor que el, no te conviertas en el por favor…-

Aquel lobo se quedo inmóvil, pensando, hasta que el viento se detuvo, y dejo en pie a aquel angel, sin sentido por la tortura recibida…

Con los ojos en blanco, con el cuerpo razgado, aquel ser empezó a caminar, sin sentido, como un animal que intenta de correr del peligro, sin fuerzas, pero lentamente daba pasos, hacia la salida de aquel lugar…

Leena lo vio alejarse, poco a poco, hasta que de repente, sintió que aquel Hanzo se ponía en cuatro patas, y abrió el hocico en todo lo que podía…

-Leena le dijo

-Hanzo, por favor, detente, ya… ya no puede hacernos daño…-

Y de nuevo, la voz de Lucca hablo

-Dije que pararía de atormentarlo, no que lo dejaría vivo, quitate de en medio o no respondo…-

De repente, una brillante luz se empezó a formar dentro de la boca de Hanzo, Leena se interpuso, pero saltando, Lizzerth la tomo, y le dijo

-POR DIOS LEENA, NO TE INTERPONGAS-

Y en ese momento, Lucca hablo, diciendo

-SPELL-LIKE WEAPON BREATH…. SUNBURST(Arma de Aliento de simulación de hechizo…. Quemadura Solar)

Y una gran ráfaga de luz salió disparada del hocico de Hanzo, impactando a aquel ser, el cual, como si de nada se tratara, se hizo aire, en un mar de luces de colores…

Cuando esas luces llegaron al suelo, la hierba que antes había sido marchitada, ahora renacía…

Unas cuantas luces tocaron a Lizzerth y a Leena, y sentían como parte de su energía regresaba con ellos…

Y Lucca volvió a hablar

-Miren, escuchen con atension, los efectos noscivos de los angeles solo serán curados con la muerte de los mismos, se vienen tiempos difíciles, así que no duden en acabar con ellos, Malek opto mal en solo sellarlos, es necesario acabr con ellos…-

De repenete, aquel cuerpo empezó a disminuir, el pelo se fue recorriendo, y las ropas de Hanzo aparecen, como si solo hubiesen sido cubiertas por el…

La forma de Hanzo regresa, salvo los ojos, que siguen siendo rojos…

De repente, se toma un brazo, y de un movimiento se escucha el como se rompe, Lizzerth amenaza con atacar, pero aquel sujeto le dice

-Tranquilizate, solo estoy dejando las cosas como estaban, no crees que Hanzo veria extraño que mágicamente su brazo roto se hubiese recuperado, no creen?-

Ellos no entendían a que se refería Hanzo, hasta que Leena dice

-Tu… quien eres?...-

Aquel sujeto llama a Lucca de nuevo a su gema, y dice

-Ser… pues he sido muchas personas en mucho tiempo… Antes era conocido como Search, pero por alguna extraña razón, Seiko quiere que lo llame Search, así que el me dice Sora…-

-Seiko… te refieres a Seiko, el fundador del gremio?- dice Lizzerth, lo cual saca una sonora carcajada, y dice

-Naaa, ese que ustedes llaman Seiko, es Malek, ese tio era en verdad grasioso, mira que dejarse consumir por Search, y hasta tomar su nombre, el sello del Sol es malo, si no estas capacitado para cargarlo…-

Nadie entiende nada de lo que dicen, solo Leena recuerda aquel sueño, sobre los sellos, y le dice

-Que tan malo es ese sello de la Luna, y el del Sol…-

Sora intenta acercarse a hablar con ella, pero al poner su mano en el hombro, la despega rápidamente, sudando, como si algo lo hubiese forzado a hacerlo, mientras dice

-Ely…-

Leena, quien no entiende que pasa, se acerca, tratando de tocarlo, pero el le dice

-ALEJATE, AUN NO ES TIEMPO…..-

Leena no entiende que significa aquel gesto, es como si el contacto con ella le doliera, el tipo solo se ve asustado, y dice

-Miren, no queda mucho tiempo, así que salgan de esta cueva…-

Salen de esa cámara, cuando ese sujeto saca la espada que aun le queda a Hanzo, Lagrima de Safael, y dice

-TECNICA DE ESTILO ELEMENTAL… CUCHILLA TEMPESTAD…-

La hoja de la espada se enciende, y el hace un corte al aire, una energía sale expedida de la hoja, que impacta en una porción de la cueva, al golpear, una esfera expansiva se crea, la cual crea un pequeño derrumbe en gran parte de la cueva….

Después, ese sujeto observa la espada, y dice

-Vaya, ya ha empezado a cambiar mas, ese tio tiene potencial…-

En ese momento, la espada desaparece, y les dice

-Quiero que cuando Hanzo regrese, le digan que ese sujeto murió aplastado por un derrumbe, esta claro, el no debe saber nada de mi, nada….-

Ellos se quedan mirando, como preguntando por una explicación, el solo da un suspiro, y dice

-Miren, solo pregúntenle a Akrona, el les dara los detalles, yo debo irme, o sera muy peligroso quedarme mas tiempo del necesario…-

En ese momento, los ojos Hanzo regresan a su habitual tono oscuro, y de repente, cae, como sin sentido…

Nadie da crédito a lo que han visto, se quedan mirando todos, hasta que un murmullo los saca de sus pensamientos…

Ana se levanta, sin saber nada de lo que ha pasado, oberva al grupo y les dice

-Que… que paso…. Donde esta el hombre malo…-

Minna es la que habla, diciendo

-Uso una magia extraña. Que hizo que la cueva le cayera encima, murió por su propio poder…-

Ana observa, y dice

-LA FLOR ETERNA… DONDE ESTA LA FLOR ETERNA….-

En ese momento, Ana observa como la vida regresa a ese lugar, un ambiente y un aroma hermoso inunda el ambiente, y en medio de esa belleza, la flor eterna florece, como si la misma tierra agradeciera que lo liberaran de aquel ser…

Ana se queda observando aquella bella escena, y dice

-Sabes Leena, he decidido algo…-

Leena le pregunta el que, y ella le dice

-Sin importar que, le dire a mi padre lo que deseo, quiero ser alguien que pueda entender el mundo, y sus maravillas,… quiero ser una Sabia…-

Leena sonríe por siu amiga, pero observa a Hanzo, temerosa, no sabe que hacer…

No ahí una respuesta para tantas preguntas, pero ellos saben que al llegar a Jale, Akrona es la clave para definir su destino, el cual se ha abierto, al darles una misión mas en la vida….

Ok, fin del primer libro, espero les haya gustado, esperando sus comentarios, abrire la siguiente parte, libro 2, en potro post, espero sus comentarios, cuídense, see ya


End file.
